Miracle and Light United
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: What if Davis had been with the original Digidestine, but had helped the group from the shadows. Follow as Davis helps friends to save both the human world and the digital world, from the great evil that threaten both worlds. Adventure 01 through 02. Rated M for language and lemons that will happen during the 02 saga.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>This story was a challenge giving to me by NinjaFanf1331 and I intended on doing this challenge.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Digital world, a world completely made out of data, filled with mountains, oceans and forest all of them filled with amazing creatures know as Digimon. Digimon where beings made of data, with amazing ability's. They are split into three groups: Data, Vaccine and virus. Most Digimon live in peace and would never attack, unless in self-defense. The balance of peace was kept in check by two forces, the eternal forces of Light and Darkness that where in perfect harmony.<strong>_

_**However, there are those who hearts have been tainted by greed and hatred, causing them to become violent and corrupted. These evil Digimon used the power of Darkness to harm others, breaking the delicate balance of peace. In response to beings of evil, new warriors who wield the power of light came to oppose them. The two sides would continue to endless cycle of war and hatred, one that would seem to never reach an end and destroy the very Digital world itself...**_

_**Now from the ashes of this endless war, a new power has been reawakened in order to break the cycle of this hatred and restore the peace that prospered in the Digital World long ago. This is the story of two beings, beings of Miracles, that have been chosen by this power to bring to become the saviors of the Digital World...**_

_**And the names of these Beings are...**_

* * *

><p>(Odaiba, Japan)<p>

In an apartment building, a young boy with spiky dark crimson wearing red shirt with blue shorts was sleeping on his bed in his room. The morning sun was shinning brightly out his rooms window but the light didn't even disturber him. Suddenly, his bedroom door was opened revealing a woman with long dark crimson hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow shirt and with a green skirt. The woman walked over to the boy and gently shook his shoulder.

"Davis, it's time to get up." the woman said, smiling.

Davis just groaned, opening his red-colored eyes and turning to the woman. "Morning Mom." Davis said, yawning. Davis was never a morning person and was always the last one up in the family.

Davis's full name was Davis Motomiya, and he was eight years in the third grade. Davis's likes and hobbies where that he enjoyed playing soccer, hanging out with the few friends he had, and helping people in need of help. His dislikes where that he hated bullies, people who hurt his friends, and those who would hurt others for making themselves feel good. Also, Davis didn't know what he wanted to do when he became an adult, but he wanted it to be something that would be remembered forever.

"Hurry honey, your breakfast is getting cold." Davis's mother said.

His mother walked out of his room shutting the door on the way out. Davis got up and went over to closet to get dressed. Taking off his pajamas he changed into a blue shirt with a red vest, some black jeans, and some red and blue sneakers. He also grabbed some grey goggles with square lens. Davis walked out of his room making his way to the kitchen where he saw his father, mother, and sister Jun.

"Morning everyone." Davis said, with a smile.

A man with crimson hair, wearing a black business suit looked from the newspaper at Davis. "Morning son." Davis's Father said.

A girl with long spiky crimson hair wearing a brown shirt and blue shorts eating some toast looked over her shoulder and saw Davis. "Well, the dragon has finally awaken." The girl said smirking.

Davis just rolled eyes. "Very funny Jun." He said to his sister. Jun always teased him since he was three years old. Whenever, he tried to get back at her for teasing him their parents would usually ground him or take things away.

Davis grabbed a plate putting some toast with strawberry jam, and sat at the table next to his father. "Hey Mom, Dad! What time do you plan on taking me to summer camp?" Davis asked, biting into his toast.

Davis parents just looked at each other before looking at Davis. "Davis they're is something we have to talk about." His mother said.

Davis looked up and saw the expression on his parents face. "Did something happened to the camp?" He asked them.

Davis's father than stood up. "Davis, we are not sending you to the summer camp". His father said.

Davis just dropped the toast in his hand and looked at his parents with a shocked expression. "What do you mean I'm not going to camp." He shouted. He was wanting to go to summer camp because he wanted to get out of the house. He was waiting for months to be able to go and get away from Jun's teasing.

Jun than just stood up and leaned against the wall. "They mean your not going. Which probably a good thing because you wouldn't last by yourself." She said, before smirking and pointing her thumb at herself. "Unlike me!"

Davis just turned and glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said, angrily.

Jun just put her hands on her hips and kept on smirking. "I mean that when I was your age I could handle myself perfectly, while you can't look after yourself without something bad happening! I was a perfect student at school, and right now you are barely passing as it is in school! I never got into fights or got dentition! Dork, you keep picking fights with kids and there isn't a month where you have to stay after school because a detention. Plus, everything Mom and Dad have ever given you had been hand-me-downs from me, so they can save the money to fix or buy the stuff you brake around the house, while I've gotten tons of new stuff and I don't back anything!" Jun said, bending down to Davis eye level. "Face it squirt, everything you are doing now, I was better at!"

Davis just clenched his hands into fist, as his he glared at his sister. It wasn't his fault that his parents and sister didn't rely on him to take care of himself. He was trying his best in school to get good grades, but the reason why he wasn't doing good was because his parents were to busy to help him for they were at work or to tired to help him. His sister wouldn't help him for she was either hanging out with friends or trying to get a boy to like her. Plus, sure he got into fights, but they were because he was helping someone who was being picked on or he was the one being picked on, and the same thing always happened he got blamed for it. Most of the fights were at school, so that is why he got detentions most of the months. For braking stuff it was like a curse because for some reason things break around him and he isn't even near the item that breaks. His sister was right though when he got hand-me-downs because or of all the breaking objects. Probably the only this that wasn't a hand-me-down were some of his clothes and goggles. He just couldn't take it anymore! He raised his fist and punched Jun right in the face, causing her to fall to the floor." Just because your older than me doesn't make you any better than me! So, what if, your better than me in school or in anything else, I don't give a crap!" Davis shouted angrily, glaring at his sister.

Davis's parents looked at him with a shocked expression, before it turned into a angry expression. "DAVIS MOTOMIYA, for hitting your sister you are grounded for a week! Go to your room right now!" His father shouted.

"But..."

Davis mother than cut him off. "No but's! Now, go to your room or you'll be grounded for two weeks!" His mother said.

Davis just looked at the floor and tears welled up in his eyes. "You always take her side and you get whatever she always wants! I HATE BEING IN THIS FAMILY!" Davis shouted, tears going down his face.

Davis than ran to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it as he did. He didn't even see the shocked looks on his families faces from what he just said. Davis just slid down the door with tears still going down his face. "Why do they always side with Jun? Do they love her more than they love me? Do they even love me at all? Heck, they probably wouldn't care if I ran away" Davis thought, sadly. His family has been neglecting him since he started school.

Davis than stood up, began wiping the tears from his eyes, and walked over to his computer. The computer was another hand-me-down he got from Jun when she got her laptop. His parents probably don't want him on it, but he needed a distraction. As he his computer loaded up, it started acting weird, and it wasn't because of how old it was either. Messages started to appear saying 'your journey beings' or 'it's time'. Davis didn't know what was going, when all of a sudden a white flashing light came from the computer, causing Davis to shield his eyes as the entire room was enveloped in the light. As the light died down, the computer was screen turned blue and Davis had disappeared.

The door was being banged on by his father saying out loud in a raging voice "Davis! You open up this door right now mister or you are grounded for life." He stood their waiting for the door to be opened by his son, but there was not the sound of a door being unlocked. He didn't even hear the sound of footsteps. 5 minutes pass and nothing happened. Davis's father was getting a little worried that his son hadn't responded yet. Now, with 10 minutes passing he went to key that unlocked every door to the house.

"Dear is everything settled with Davis" asked the mother as she was cleaning the plates from this mornings breakfast.

Davis's father looked at her with a worried expression before saying, "I don't know honey. He hasn't open the door to his room, and I was standing there for 10 minutes without hearing a sound. Not even crying."

Davis's father found the key and went with his wife to unlock the door to Davis's room. With the door unlocked they open the door and didn't see Davis. "Davis come out now this isn't funny" said a worried mother not seeing her son in his room.

The parents spend the next few minutes looking for their son. Davis's father looked under the bed and behind the desk only to find nothing. Davis's mother was searching through the closest, but only to find clothes both clean and dirty. She couldn't take it anymore and called out yelling, "Davis this isn't about what happened earlier. If it is were sorry for getting angry at you please come out and you can go to the summer camp."

Davis's parents just stood there for several seconds waiting for Davis to come out of hiding, however,...Davis didn't show himself. His parents started searching the house for the next twenty minutes looking for their son who was now missing, and they didn't know where he was. His mother broke down crying, while her husband held her in his arms.

Jun hearing the sobs came out of her room wondering what was going on. Jun heard her father yell at Davis to open the door, but didn't hear anything else for she turned up the volume on the music to drown out what was going on around the house. Jun found her father holding her mother, while she was crying. Finally, she spoke up and asked, "Mom. Dad. What wrong?"

Her father look at her and spoke the words that shocked her to the core. "Davis is gone. He ran away."

* * *

><p>(The digital world)<p>

Davis was laying on the ground when he began to stir, and began opening his eyes. He stood up and looked around finding himself in what appeared to some sort of jungle. "Where the heck am I?" Davis asked himself.

He began to wander around the forest, looking around and noticing that he had never seen a forest like this before, or any of these of these plants. Suddenly, the ground started shaking, which almost made Davis fall to the floor. "What's going on!?" Davis shouted.

Just as those words left his mouth a giant red dinosaur appeared from the bushes, and roared at Davis. Davis, who looked at the Dino for a few more seconds, started scream and began to run away from the it. The Dinosaur following behind him. "What in the Hell is going on!?" Davis shouted. He than looked backed and saw the Dinosaur was closing in on him. He than jumped into some bushes and the Dino just passed by him. He looked from the bushes and sighed in relief.

"Man that was close." He said, walking out of the bushes wondering why he just saw an extinct animal running around.

Davis thought he was in the clear, but before he could take more than two steps he heard something from the sky. Turning around he saw a giant red beetle flying towards him, and it didn't look like the friendly type. "Come on, first a Dinosaur and now a giant red beetle! What's next a giant pig with wings!" Davis shouted.

He began running again not bothering to look back, since he didn't want to see that bug again. He should have looked at where he was going because due to his eyes being closed he didn't no that he was about to fall off a cliff. When he finally notice it was to late. Davis started falling off the cliff and into a river below. As soon as he hit the water, he began to feel weak and tired, like the water was draining all of his strength. "Am... am I gonna... Die?" Davis thought, as his vision started to fade.

Suddenly, Davis felt something grab him and pull him to the surface. As he found himself on dry land he looks at the person who saved him. He saw a elderly man with white hair and a white beard, dressed in a Japanese's samurai amour. "Don't worry you'll be fine young one, I'll take you to my house and treat your injury's." The man said.

Davis was about to say something, but didn't get the chance for his vision grew cloudy as his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>I hope you guy's like this chapter and don't worry I'm going to to make sure that I add the quotation marks okay. anyways I'll get the next chapter up soon okay, and I would also like to give a big shout to NinjaFang1331 for letting me take on this story challenge. Anyways see ya later!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>(Nightfall)<p>

Davis felt himself stir as he opened his eyes to see dark celling above him. He tried to stand up only to regret it, because he felt a great deal of pain erupt from his body as he fell back onto the bed he was lying on, trying very hard not to scream in agony. "Why the heck does my body hurt so much?" Davis asked himself.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A voice said from across the room.

Davis turned his head to the side to see an old man standing beside a door, with white hair tide up in a high ponytail, a white beard, and wrinkles on his face. He was dressed in a purple samurai armor, and some sandals. Davis just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who are you old man, and where am I?" Davis asked.

The old man just chuckled. "Is that anyway to thank the man who saved you?" He asked smiling.

Davis eyes widen as he remembered everything that happened. From when he had his fight with his family, to when he awakened in this place with Dinosaurs and giant flying beetles, and him falling off a cliff. "So that wasn't a dream. All of that stuff really happened! Davis whispered.

He looked down at his body and saw that he was wrapped in bandages, making him look like some kind of mummy and he only had on his pants. He heard footsteps and turned to see the old man walking towards. The man sat down beside him cross-legged.

"My name is Gennai, what is yours Young one?" Gennai asked him.

Davis looked at him. I'm Davis Motomiya." He said.

Davis than began lifting himself up from the bed, and thought it was very painful he managed to sit up straight. "Man, I can barely move my body." He said, before putting a hand on his head.

"I'm amazed that your able sit up straight! With all the damage you took, I expected that you wouldn't be able to move a muscle!" Gennai said amazement on his face.

Suddenly the heard a growling noise and Davis looked down to see that it was his stomach growling. Davis just chuckled a little in embarrassment. "Hey Gennai, do you have anything to eat?" Davis asked.

Gennai just let out a hearty laugh. "Wait just moment please." He said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Davis looked around and saw that the room was very large. It had a desk with a lantern that bighting the room, a single chair could be seen on the far side of the room, and a he saw a pot with flower in it resting on the counter of the table. "Man, for such a big room there's hardly anything in it! Davis said.

"It does get rather lonely here."

Davis turned his head to see Gennai at the doorway, a tray with two bowls on it, steam coming from them. He walked towards Davis and hand him one of the bowls and a spoon, and Davis saw that there was a green stew in inside it. Davis cringed, as the smell from the stew was very horrible. "Um, what is this stuff?" Davis asked, trying not to puke.

"This stew has healing properties, which will accelerate your body's healing process." Gennai said, eating his stew.

Davis just looked at his stew before dipping the spoon into the stew and bringing the spoon to his mouth. The moment the stew entered his body Davis felt like throwing up at the horrible taste of the stew, but he did not want to hurt Gennai feelings so he just forces the stew down. Gennai looked at him, before putting is stew down.

"Davis do you know where you are?" Gennai asked.

"Not really, do you know where we are?" Davis asked, taking another bite of the stew.

Gennai nodded his head. "Yes this is the Digital world." He said.

Davis looked at him confused. "The Digital what?" He asked

"The Digital world and the creatures that attacked you were Digimon." Gennai said.

"You mean that Dinosaurs and that Giant Beetle!" Davis said.

"Yes those where Digimon." Gennai said.

Davis looked down at his stew. "Are all Digimon that scary?" He asked, fear in his voice.

Gennai shook his head. "No, Most Digimon live in peace in the Digital world." He said.

Gennai than looked at Davis with a curious expression on his face. "Davis, how did you appear in the Digital world?" He asked.

Davis looked down as his eyes where covered by his hair. "When I was in my room using my computer started acting and suddenly there was this bright light, and the next thing I knew I'm here." He said.

Gennai looked at Davis with a sad look. "Don't worry Davis; I'll do everything I can to get you back home!" Gennai said.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Davis face, before he chuckled, and then he raised his head and began laughing, to which Gennai found confusing.

'Davis why are you laughing?" Gennai asked.

Davis turned to Gennai with a smile on his face. "I don't want to go back home!" Davis said, smiling happily.

Gennai looked at Davis, a look of shock on his face. "What are you talking about Davis?" Gennai said, not understanding.

Davis just looked at him with a sad expression on his faces. "My family could care less about me. You see i was supposes to go to summer camp, but my parents would not let me, and my sister teased me saying that i would not last a minute. All my life they neglected me and I felt so alone!" Davis said, tears in his eyes. "Please Gennai let me stay, i don't want to be want to be alone!

Davis looked down as the tears spilled began to spill from his eyes. Gennai just looked at Davis, as he felt bad for the young boy. 'His words spoke no lies he has suffered a terrible life, and I would not want him to continue that suffering.' Gennai thought.

Davis just prepare himself thinking that Gennai was going to say that he couldn't stay and had to go back to his family. "Davis, you may stay here for as long as you would like." Gennai said.

Davis just could not believe that Gennai just agreed that he could stay with him. No one really ever gave him a chance to accept him. The only one that ever accepted before Gennai was Kari who accepted him as a friend, however he barely has time to see her for she always had a fever that wouldn't go away, which her parents keep her at home having no one see her besides family.

He could not believe that did not have to go back home and could stay with Gennai for as long as he wanted with no catch.

"However, that are a few things that must be done for you to stay here," said Gennai.

Spoke to soon…

"I will have to teach you how to survive so that when I am not around," Gennai said getting a surprised look from Davis. He wanted to go to summer camp and learn about camping, but as far as Davis was hearing this was probably better then summer camp.

"What will you are teaching me," Davis asked back as he was now full with excitement despite the pain he was in still.

"Well the survival skills I will be teaching you are making shelters, how to start a camp fire, learning to catch fish, what edible plants are good to eat, how to make water drinkable by purifying it to make it clean, and how to protect himself," replied Gennai.

"Protecting myself," questioning Davis on why he needed to protect himself because was weak and would not be able to fight those giant Digimon.

"Yes for you might not be able to fight the bigger Digimon, but the ones that are just around your size you can fight against with proper train. I will train you to be stronger by giving you in physical exercises to build up your strength and speed. Plus, teach you hand-to-hand combat and sparing with you," answering Davis' question.

"You fight me. But you are just an old man," Davis said confused for he was not sure how Gennai was going to do all this.

"Ha-ha! Now, Davis I might look old, but that does not mean that I do not have that ability to spar with you. Now, you will also learn to read a map that I have of the Digital World and the landscape, how to cook, make traps, and how to sing..." said Gennai before being interrupted by Davis.

"Singing? Why would I want to learn how to sing?" questioned Davis once again confused how that skill will help him.

"My boy singing can help you with making friends with Digimon, putting Digimon to sleep, or waking them up from their slumber. Plus, it is very peaceful to hear when needing to do something fun," answering Davis' question. Gennai could see that Davis was now very in tune with what he would be learning.

"For now my boy rest your body for when you are ready and fully healed I will start teaching you," replied Gennai wanting Davis to rest as much as possible.

"But Gennai I can't stay in bed the whole time it's so boring," whined Davis as he was wanting to start learning now.

"Well my boy if you don't feel tired then I can give you some books on what kinds of Digimon there are so you can see all the different kinds," asked Gennai.

"Well, alright fine I guess it give me something to do," grumbled Davis as was not much of a reader, but I was interested in all the Digimon.

"Well the next time you wake up I will have the books ready for you," replied Gennai as he walked out of the room to let Davis rest.

(Time skip 5 days)

(Mid-Day)

Davis was finally able to leave the bed he was confine to for the last 5 days. While in bed he was able to learn a lot about the different types of digimon and learn that each had a level to them. He learned that there were Vaccine, Data, and Virus type digimon. While reading he found that not all digimon where good and some were just misunderstood. It was written that Virus type digimon were the most daring to do bad things. However, he found that some Virus types were not all bad. Even some Vaccine and Data digimon were scary and were not friendly. Davis also found out that levels on each digimon told how strong the digimon was. The weakest were baby and in-training digimon that used bubble attacks. Right in the middle were Rookie and Champion Digimon that were the most common to find and run into. Some usually travel in packs to be stronger and defend themselves better. The strongest were Ultimate and Mega level Digimon for either their size or massive power.

After the third day Davis on tired for with body to heal and tried to sneak out of his room. However, Gennai saw him leaving and sent him right back to his room. Davis tried numerous times to leave the room, but for only to be caught by Gennai. It felt like the old man had a sixth sense for when he tried to escape. After the eighth try, Gennai actually strapped him down to the bed to keep him from leaving.

Now, Davis was finally going to learn how to survive in the Digital World after being grounded in his room for so long. He made his way outside taking in all the plants, trees and landscape all around. It looked peaceful from not being chased by giant Digimon. He finally saw Gennai waiting a few feet away from the entrance.

"Alright my boy since you are heal up I will start teaching you. Be warned though that this won't be easy for you. Are you ready my boy," questioned Gennai as he looking straight at Davis' face that was filled with excitement.

"Yes! I am ready to go Gennai," shouted Davis.

Gennai nodded and motion Davis to follow him. "Well than follow me." He said, walking ahead towards the jungle.

Davis ran after him, excited to finally learn how to live in the world.

(In the digital jungle)

The two walking through the dense jungle, with Davis finding it difficult to keep up with Gennai. "Um, Gennai where are we going?" He asked, a little tired.

"Don't worry Davis, it not that far now." Gennai said.

After a few more minutes of walking, (or in Davis case crawling), the two arrived in a beautiful clearing. It had a large lake with trees surrounding it, and a waterfall with large amounts of water coming from it. Davis was amazed at the beautiful sight before his very eyes.

"Wow, this place is amazing Gennai! Is this were we are going to train?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded. "Correct Davis, and your first lesson is to figure out what you can eat in the digital world, and what you can't." He said.

Gennai motion Davis to follow him towards on a tree on the far side of the lake. As they approached it, Davis saw that there was some kind of strange fruit growing from them. they had a apple shaped fruit on the branches, but the apple where grey colored, which was weird since apples are red.

"Hey Gennai, why are those apples gray?" Davis asked.

Gennai picked one of the apples from the tree and gave it to Davis. "Take a bite Davis, it will answer you question." He said, smiling.

Davis looked at the apple, a bit hesitated. 'Well it can't be worst that that green stew I've ate for 5 days.' Davis thought.

He brought the apple to his mouth and took a bit. Davis eyes widen, instead of tasting like an apple it tasted just like a hamburger. "Gennai what is this thing, it taste like a hamburger?!" He asked, taking another bite of the apple.

Gennai just chuckled. "That my dear boy is a meat apple. This fruit taste like multiple meats from the human world, but even I don't know which apples taste the same. He said, but he saw Davis taking more apples, and eating them. 'It seems he began eating when I was talking.' Gennai thought, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

After a few more minutes, Davis had finished eating a total of 30 apples, surprising Gennai on how much Davis could eat. He was sitting on his butt, while patting his stomach. "Man, those apple tasted great!" He said, sighing.

Gennai just smiled. "Well than, are you ready for your next lesson?" He asked, getting a nod from Davis. "Well than Mind finding me a flat piece of wood?"

Davis nodded and ran towards the trees, searching for any flat wood he could find. After a few minutes he managed to find four pieces of flat wood. He began making his way back to Gennai and saw from a distance, that Gennai had a stick of dead wood on his hands.

"Hey Gennai, here's that flat wood you wanted!" Davis said, handing the wood to Gennai.

Gennai placed the wood on the floor and placed a hand on Davis head, ruffling his hair, causing Davis to chuckle. "Thank you Davis, now I want you to watch closely to what I'm about to show you, okay? Gennai said.

Davis nodded and sat on the floor, keeping his eyes fixed on Gennai. Gennai than placed one of the flat pieces of wood in front of him, and placed the stick on it. He than began to rotating the stick on the wood at a fast pace's. A tiny flame began to appear from the wood, and Gennai removed the stick and bended down, and began to blow softly the flame. After a few seconds of blowing a decent sizes flame could be seen.

Davis just looked at the flame, amazement in his eyes. "Wow Gennai, that's amazing!" He said, grinning.

Gennai just chuckled. "It's a very easy trick, my boy." Gennai said, giving Davis the stick. "now you try."

Davis was a little nervous, but grabbed a piece of flat wood, and placed the stick on it. He than began rotating the stick on the wood, going slowly at first but that moving faster. Suddenly he could see a tiny begin to form on the wood, and just like Gennai did, he put the still aside and began blowing lightly on it. In a few seconds he had made a small flame, only a bit smaller than the the one Gennai made.

Davis just smiled, and looked at Gennai. "I did it!" he said, throwing a fist onto the air.

Gennai Smiled. 'In just a small amount of time, he managed to do this trick after seeing it just once! He truly is a one of a kind child.' He thought, before he stood up.

Davis turned to Gennai and looked at him. "So what's next? He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Follow me and you'll see what's next in store Davis." Gennai said, walking towards the west.

Davis stood up and ran after him, ready for what ever was next.

After a few minutes of walking they reach a circle of trees that looked like a place to have a picnic

"This is where we will be doing your physical exercises. Since this was your first time coming here I decided to walk all the way. However, from now on it will be our daily morning jog to come here," said Gennai as Davis was thinking about what kind of physical exercises Gennai had planned for him. The walk was tiring enough to get here.

"First, I want you to run around the clearing 8 times. Once you are done you will have 5 minutes to rest before continuing," Gennai told Davis. Davis wasn't sure what think of Gennai now for he believed that somehow Gennai was going to be a slave driver. Boy did he know how right he was.

It took Davis twenty minutes to run around the clearing 8 times and when he was done Davis fell to the ground huffing and puffing. Gennai told him he had to do 100 push ups, 100 crunches, 100 squats, and 100 pull ups on a tree branch. Davis turned pale hearing what he had to do, but was informed that he didn't need to do them all at once and could work on them in sets if he want to. He also could take as many breaks as he wanted, but he had only 2 hours to finish what he was suppose to do. When Davis was finished he felt like his body was on fire. It took him 1 hour and 43 minutes according to Gennai who was timing him in his head. He had the rest of the time to rest before he had to start the finally exercise for the day. When the time remaining was over Gennai called him over to a tree and told him to punch and kick the tree 25 times each arm and leg. Davis never felt so much pain before in his life. His feet were numb and knuckles were bleeding from punching and kicking the tree. What surprised Gennai the most when he was wrapping Davis' hands in bandages was that Davis never cried once when doing his exercises. 'This boy is determined to learn and grow stronger.'

"Alright my boy you are done with your physical exercises for the day. I won't teach you how to fight for another week, but will be continue the physical exercises every week. Now I want you to start stretching while I am talking to you, so pay attention," Gennai said as Davis beginning to stretch out his body from the hard physical exercises.

"Now, along with your exercises I be teaching you the rest of the stuff I promised you. For today though I will start teaching you how to sing," Gennai was saying to Davis who was stretching his body. He didn't know how to sing in the first place. He heard people sing before, but that was only was from his sister's room when she turned up the music.

"First I want to see how you sound so I know where to start. Now repeat after me," Gennai coughed and cleared his throat, "Do Re Mi Fa Soi La Ti Do."

Davis was a bit nervous on how he was going to sound like, but cleared his own throat and sang the words that Gennai did, "Do Re Mi Fa Soi La Ti Do."

When Davis was done he saw Gennai looking at him with what looked like an amazed look on his face, "Davis have you ever sand before?" Gennai got a response from Davis when Davis shook his head. "Well Davis I have to say that was a really good first try. There were a few things to work on, but when you get them down we can move to the actual singing."

For the last 20 minutes Gennai had been fixing what Davis had been doing wrong and it spooked Gennai how good Davis was when it came to singing. He was going to try teach Gennai a song, but thought better of it when Davis started to rub his throat.

"Okay Davis I believe that is enough for one day. Lets head back for it is starting to get dark out," Gennai said. Davis started to follow Gennai back to his house. It took longer then coming to the clearing. When Davis got back to Gennai's house he quickly ate the food that Gennai gave him when he arrived at the dinner table. By the time he finished eating Davis went straight to his room and collapsed onto his bed falling fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When Gennai walked past Davis' room he found him just laying there. Gennai gave a warm smile and walked inside and tucked Davis in. 'You are an amazing boy Davis. I will teach you all I can and give you the love you never received from your original family.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys well here the next chapter of m&amp;l united, and this was done by me and NinjaFang1331, so he deserves 50% of the credit for this chapter. Anyways i'm sorry i didn't post in so long, the state test is coming up and need to be sure i'm prepared for it to get into high school. Okay so leave reviews (No flames because they will be deleted) and i will see you in the next chapter of: Miracles and Light united! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon

* * *

><p>It has been over a month since Davis had arrived in the Digital world, and during this time, Gennai had taught him the way of surviving in this world. He knew what he could eat and what was dangerous to eat. In addition, he learned where to find fresh drinking water, where to hide from dangerous Digimon. His singing had gotten better to the point where he could make friends with some Digimon just by singing to them, and Gennai was right for it was relaxing to just sit back and sing to himself. Gennai also had taught him how to cook, how read a map, and how to build traps. The physical training exercises that Gennai has him doing would get harder with each passing day, with Gennai increasing the amount of pushups, crunches, squats and pull ups he do by 20 by each week. His body had grown a bit muscular and harden, because his body would barely feel any pain when his punched and kicked a tree.<p>

Now Davis was in his room on his bed, reading a book about Champion level Digimon, finding one that had caught his eye. It was a Dragon Digimon, which was mostly blue with a white stomach with a large blue V on its chest, five fingers with claws, and three clawed toes. It had ruby red eyes, fangs, a horn nose, and two horns on the back of its head. Its name was Veedramon, and according to the info about it, this Digimon was said to be a myth and said to possess strength high than normal champions. It could also be as strong as ultimate level Digimon, when push to the limit could match up to a mega level Digimon and hold it in battle, but have a low percentage of winning.

'Man this Digimon is amazing, but is it real at all?' Davis through, thinking that if it is info and picture was in the book, that it should be real.

Suddenly he heard his door opened and turned his head to see Gennai at the opening. "Ah Davis, I figure I find you here," Gennai said.

Davis looked at him confused. "Is there something wrong Gennai?" Davis asked.

"No my boy, but I have to tell you something." Gennai said, walking to Davis. "It has been a little over a month since you arrived in the digital world, and during that time you've become strong and learned to survive on your own!"

Davis smiled. "Well it was thanks to your training that I'm as strong as I am now." He said.

"So because of this, I've decide to let you go explore the forest." Gennai said, smiling.

Davis eyes widen and his mouth went a gap. "Really, I can go explore!" Davis shouted, as a huge smile appeared on his face.

Gennai just let out a chuckle. "Yes you may, but remember to keep out of danger, and don't resort to fighting unless it's a last option! Understood?" Gennai said, placing a hand on Davis shoulder.

Davis nodded. 'Of course Gennai!" He said.

Gennai just nodded. "Then be back before it gets dark, okay." Gennai said.

Davis nodded and ran out the door, grabbing his shoes, and making his way into the forest. Gennai watched as he disappeared into the trees.

'Stay safe Davis.' Gennai thought, walking back inside the house.

(In the forest)

Davis was jumping from tree branch to tree branch like some kind of monkey. He then grabbed a vine and began swinging on the vine. "This is awesome!" Davis yelled.

He loved the feel of the wind rushing towards his face and it felt like he had no worries. Suddenly, Davis felt like something had entered his head, and let the vine go. He barely manages to land on his feet, and lean against a tree for support.

"What the heck was that?" Davis asked himself.

"Please... someone... help me!"

Davis could feel a voice talking inside his head. As he looked towards the left, he felt the voice grow louder in that direction. He began running towards whatever it was, hoping that whatever was asking for help inside of his head, was not in any danger. He continued to run until he eventually arrived at a clearing and looked around until he spotted something on the left side of the clearing. There was what appeared to be a large green goblin Digimon with red hair, wearing a brown coat with brown pants and holding a wooden club in its hand. He knew from his books, that it was a Goblimon. A rookie Digimon that was known to attack Digimon weaker than it. As he saw that the Goblimon was looking down at something, and turned his to the ground, and saw that there was a small blue Digimon that he had never seen before in his books. He saw that it was covered in wounds, and was lying on its stomach.

'Was that the Digimon that was talking to me in my head?' Davis thought, and he decided to try something. 'Hey can you here me.'

At first, Davis did not hear anything, but then he felt the same feeling from before. 'Please...whoever you are...please help me! Please! He could hear the small Digimon pleading for him to help it. Davis knew he had to help it somehow, and he came to the decision to save it before the stupid Goblimon attacked it. Grabbing a large stick, he began running towards the Goblimon, but to his horror, he saw that it was preparing to attack the small Digimon again, as it began raising its club.

"Leave him alone!' Davis shouted.

As the Goblimon turned around, Davis pulled the stick back, and slammed it down on the side of its face, causing the Goblimon to go back rolling a few feet, and knock it out cold for a moment. Davis placed the log aside, and ran towards the small Digimon. He picked it up, and just saw all the injurers that Goblimon had inflected on the poor Digimon. 'Hey, hang in there, I'm going to get you somewhere safe, just hold on! He said.

The small Digimon opened its eyes to reveal a pair of ruby red eyes. "Are you here to help me? He asked, weakly.

Davis just smiled and nodded. "Yeah just hang a little bit longer okay." Davis said, getting a nod from the Digimon.

When he turned to leave, he heard a groaning coming from behind him, and turned his head to see that the Goblimon was getting back up. "Crap." He said.

"Give me that thing in your arm kid, and you won't get hurt." Goblimon said, taking a step forward.

Davis took a step back, and looked at the small Digimon in his arms. 'I could possibly take him in a fight, but it's too risky to fight him, because this little guy could get hurt in the process! My best bet is too ran back to Gennai!" Davis thought gritting his teeth.

As the Goblimon took another step forward, Davis just turned around and began running from the Goblimon. He heard the Digimon chasing after him, shouting at him to give him the Digimon that he rescued. Davis just hoped that he could make to Gennai before anything worse could happen.

(With Gennai at the house.)

Gennai was sitting on the on the front porch drinking some tea. 'Hm, I wonder where Davis could be at the moment?' Gennai wondered. At soon has that thought had crossed his mind he could here running coming from a distance, and looked closely to see Davis running towards him.

"Ah Davis, nice to see..."

"Gennai Help!" Davis shouted.

Gennai was confused at first, but then he saw Goblimon running behind Davis. The Goblimon throw its club at Davis feet causing him to fall down to the floor. As Davis just looked in horror as the Goblimon jump at him with a menacing look in its eyes.

"Davis!" Gennai shouted in horror.

Time seemed to slow down as the Davis looked as the Goblimon coming down on him, and although he should have been worried about possible getting killed, he didn't fear for his life, but for the small Digimon that was in his arms. He knew that if Goblimon got his hands on him, he could possible kill him. He did not care what happen to him, all he cared about was protecting the Digimon that was in his arms. What happened next shocked Gennai to the core. A golden aura surrounds Davis' body, and his eyes began to flick with a yellow glow.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Davis shouted.

Suddenly a beam of golden energy shot out from Davis, hitting the Goblimon, sending the Rookie Digimon flying into the distance. Davis felt like his energy drain completely from his body and fell into unconsciousness. Gennai began running towards Davis hoping that he was okay and not seriously hurt. As soon as he reached him, he placed his ear on Davis chest and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find Davis heart beating.

"Thank Azulongmon he's okay! However, why was that Goblimon chasing after him," Gennai questioned, wondering what Davis could have done to anger the Rookie Digimon.

As looked at Davis, he notices that there was something in his arms. He carefully put Davis onto his back and slowly unwrapped Davis' arms and gently grabbed into his hands the small blue digimon that Davis had been holding. As he got a good look at what it was, he eyes widen as he let out a gasp of shock.

'A DemiVeemon! But that's impossible, there were said to only exist in legends, yet I am holding one in my very hands!' Gennai thought, before looking at Davis. 'Is this the reason Davis was chased by Goblimon. My boy you are truly one of a kind to help this little digimon.'

Gennai stood up and picked Davis up with one of his arms, holding the injured Digimon on his other arm. He then began making his way back towards the House to treat both Davis and the In-training Digimon.

(The next morning)

Davis eyes began to flutter open as he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Davis weakly turned his head to the side, to see Gennai sitting at the table. He saw that the small blue Digimon he had saved sleeping on a pillow on the table, some of his body covered in bandages.

"Gennai what happen, and is the little guy okay?" Davis asked weakly finding it hard to speak and move his body.

Gennai nodded. "Yes your friend here will make a full recovery in no time, but you don't remember what happen yesterday?" He asked.

Davis nodded. "Not really. All I remember was running from that Goblimon, falling to the ground, and telling him to leave me and the little guy alone." Davis said.

Gennai just placed a hand on his beard. "Davis you somehow used some kind of power to blast that Digimon away. In addition, the Digimon you saved is called DemiVeemon. It is a Digimon said to only have existed in ancient times!" He said, before he smiled. "I'm very proud of you for keeping this Digimon safe. However, for now you should get some rest. We will talk about the power you unleashed when you awaken again."

Davis nodded weakly, and sleep took over as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Gennai picked up the pillow DemiVeemon was sleeping on, and placed it next to Davis, before standing up and walking out the room. He looked at them one final time before closing the door, and sighed as he did.

"Why must such a young boy have so much power contained inside himself? I must help him learn to control it if he is ever to fulfill his destiny as the protector of the light!" Gennai said to himself, walking down the hallway. "Rest for now Davis, for when you awaken your life will forever change, now that the powers of miracles dwell within you."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys I wouldn't feel right taking the credit for this, Because I was NinjaFang1331 who did this chapter. He helps me a'lot, so it would be wrong to tale the credit, So give him credit for this amazing chapter! Anyways, leave some reviews, and will see you next time on Miracles and Light United! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon is not mine.

* * *

><p>(Midafternoon)<p>

Davis eyes began to fluttered open as he awakened from his deep slumber. "Man how long was I out for?" Davis asked himself, rubbing his eyes.

Davis stood up from his bed, and as soon as he did, he felt a wave of dizziness enter his head. He nearly fell face first onto the floor, but managed to regain his balance, placing a hand on his head.

"Okay, why is my head pounding?" Davis asked himself.

Davis opened his bedroom door, and began walking through the hallway, leaning on the wall for support.

'Okay where could Gennai be? Maybe in the in the living room.' Davis thought.

He began making his way towards the living room, still wondering how long he had been asleep. As he arrived at the living room door, he opened it and saw Gennai sitting on the floor drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah, Davis good to see your awake." Gennai said

"Gennai what's going on, all I remember is protecting that little Digimon, and then everything's a blank." Davis said, sitting down in front of Gennai.

"We'll to begin you have been asleep for two days." Gennai said, drinking his tea.

Davis eyes widen in shock. "Two days, no wonder my stomach feels empty." He said, placing a hand on his stomach. "Is there anything I could eat?"

Gennai pulled a wooden basket from behind him, and placed it in front of Davis, who looked inside it to find a dozen meat apples in it. Davis grabbed the basket and brought it to his mouth, eating them in a frenzy, and Gennai could only watch, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

'This boy could possibly eat anything I put in front of him.' Gennai thought.

After a few seconds, Davis placed the basket on the ground, and Gennai saw that there was nothing left in the basket, and that basket itself looked like an animal mauled it.

"Thanks for the food Gennai!" Davis said, smiling.

Gennai nodded but did not say a word, and Davis took notice of that. "Gennai is something wrong?" He asked.

"Davis, do your remember how you saved DemiVeemon from Goblinmon? Gennai asked, looking at Davis.

Davis placed a hand on his head. "Not really, I remember telling him to leave us alone, than there this was big flash of yellow light, and after that it's all a blank." He said.

Gennai nodded. "Davis, you must know that a great power sleeps inside of you, a power that I will teach you how to control." He said.

Davis looked confused. "What power are you talking about Gennai?" He asked.

Gennai placed a hand on Davis head. "Davis the power that you had awaken inside of you is known as the 'Spirit of Miracles' a power that existed during ancient times, and was thought to have been lost during a great war. The 'Spirit of Miracles' power were said to protect the powers of 'Light' when Darkness threatens to destroys the light!" He said, staring Davis in the eye.

Davis just placed a hand on his chest. "So I have this great power inside me, and I have to use it to protect the 'Light'? Davis said, looking at the ground.

"Davis I know must be much to take in, but it seems it is your destiny to protect a great power. Davis is you willing to accept you destiny?" Gennai said, staring a Davis.

Davis closed his eyes, and a smile an appeared. "I'll do it!" He said, opening his eyes. "After all this could be the first good thing that has ever happen to me."

Gennai raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean the first good thing that has ever happen to you?" He asked.

Davis face than turned into a sad face. "My life is like a curse Gennai. You see whenever I get angry, sad, or frustrated, things that are around me explode, and even when there not around me things explode when I feel like that. To me it feels like I was cursed." Davis said, looking at ground.

Gennai, having heard what Davis said, was interested by this. "Davis when did this begin happening?" He asked, stroking his beard.

"Um, I think it started when I was 5 years old." Davis said, still staring at the ground.

Gennai eyes widen in shock as he stared at Davis. 'Could it be possible, could he have awaken the 'Spirit of Miracles' powers before he had arrived in the Digital world, before he had saved DemiVeemon from Goblinmon?!" He Thought.

Gennai raised his hand, placed it on Davis head, also causing Davis to raise his head and stare at him. "Davis, your powers had awaken long before you arrived here in the digital world. Also the reason for things breaking around you is because your negative emotions cause your power to go out of control." Gennai said.

Davis eyes widen. "So what can I do?" He asked.

Gennai than stood up and began walking towards a closet at the far right of the room. "I well teach you how to control your emotions, so that they won't affect your powers and so that you will not be blinded by your Anger or Sadness." He said, opening the closet and pulling a small chest out.

Gennai walked back towards Davis and handed him the chest. "What's this? Davis asked, looking at the chest.

"Something that will happen during your journey." Gennai said.

Davis opened the chest and found a white, medium size, round shaped flute inside it. As he picked it up, he examined it further and saw that it had gray leaf like patterns on it, six hole, three holes on each side of it, a mouthpiece with a rectangular slot, and the thing that caught Davis attention the most was that there was a golden M on the middle of the flute. As he continued to stare at it, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen it before somewhere.

"Gennai, what is this thing?" Davis asked, looking at Gennai.

"That my dear boy is an Ocarina. A musical instrument, that plays a soothing tune that will help you calm down from your anger. But this ocarina is special; the music from this Ocarina is able to enchant multiple Digimon will, making them friendlier!" Gennai said.

"Wow." Davis said, looking at the Ocarina.

Gennai than looked at Davis. "It's time to begin your Training Davis." He said

Davis Grinned and nodded. "Right!" He said, throwing his fist into the air.

(Four months later)

It had been a total of 5 months since Davis had entered the Digital world. During this time Davis had learn to control all his emotions to such a level that now, very little things could make him angry, sad or frustrated. The Ocarina helped greatly as it helped him calm down, and had allowed him to help Digimon who were sad or in pain, becoming friends with them. Davis also learned how to control his powers to where they would not spiral out of control, Thanks to doing mediations.

(Flashback: 3 months ago)

Davis and Gennai where both at a lake with a water fall, and Davis, who was wearing only his pants, was sitting on a rock under the waterfall cross legged, his hands fold together, and his eyes where covered by a blindfold. Gennai was standing behind, holding a long wooden stick in his hand. Gennai than raised the stick up into the air and brought down towards Davis head. The stick made contact with Davis head causing him to scream put in pain.

"Ow! That hurt!" Davis groaned, clutching his head.

Gennai sigh. "Davis you are to stress. I told you to calm down, clear your mind, and let your powers guide you to safety!" He said, placing the stick on his shoulder.

"Yeah that easy for you to say, you're not the one getting hit by a stick!" Davis said, rubbing his head.

Davis just folded his hands together again, and took a deep breath. 'Clear my mind. Trust my powers to guide me to safety.' Davis thought, breathing out.

As Davis just let his body relaxed, He felt his powers showing him an image of Gennai raising the stick into the air, and then bringing it towards his head. Davis leaned his body forward, dodging the strike.

"Good Davis! Now dodge this!" Gennai said, aiming the stick at Davis right cheek.

Davis sensed the attack, and moved towards the left dodging the attack. Gennai began doing rapid attacks at great speed, but Davis managed to dodge attack after attack, and after about 20 minutes, Gennai had grown tired and drop the stick on the ground. Davis than stood and removed the blindfold from his eyes, and looked at Gennai, grinning.

"Well it looks like I got the hang of it. Right Gennai?" Davis asked, grinning.

"Yes. You have learned to use your powers to sense things around you." Gennai said.

"Well if it's okay with you, I'm going to go for a swim!" Davis said.

With that being said, Davis front flips off the rock, and dives into the water. Gennai just chuckled.

"That boy has too much energy." Gennai said, smiling.

(Flashback end)

Davis now, was in a long field, balancing on a long wooden pole with his right leg, while his left leg was in the air, both his arms where in the spread out and his eyes were closed.

Suddenly, something jumped onto Davis head causing his eyes to fly open, and making him lose his balance and fall to the ground face first, with his body in the air. As soon as his body hit the floor, he pulled his head up from the ground, and he heard laughter coming from behind him. Davis turned around to see a blue lizard with red eyes, a horn on its nose, a yellow V on its head, a white stomach, two hands with five fingers and two three toes feet, along with a tail looking at him with a smirk, revealing a pair of fangs.

"Not Funny Veemon." Davis said, standing up.

"C'mon Davis it was a joke!" Veemon said, chuckling.

Davis looked a to the side, but a smirk was on his. He then ran at Veemon and wraps his arm around him, before giving Veemon a noggie.

"Hey stop it!" Veemon said.

"Say uncle!" Davis said, grinning.

"Never!" Veemon said, biting Davis arm.

"Ow!" Davis said, pulling Veemon off his arm.

Davis held Veemon up to his face, and both started glaring. After a minute of glaring at each other, both started laughing and fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"I swear, I can never stay mad at you!" Davis said, smiling.

"Ditto!" Veemon said, smiling as well.

Both looked towards the sky, remembering the first day they met.

(Flashback: Four months ago)

Davis laying his bed, reading a book when he heard a knock on his door. "Davis are you in there?" Gennai could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Yeah what's up Gennai?" Davis asked standing up from his bed.

Gennai opened the door. "Davis would you follow me?" Gennai asked.

Davis nodded and began following Gennai towards the front of the house. As they arrived at the front of the house, he felt something jump onto his head, and looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at his own red eyes.

"Hi!"

"Whoa!" Davis let out a small shout causing him to trip and fall on his back, hitting his head in the process. Davis opened his eyes and saw DemiVeemon staring at him.

"Hey you're that little Digimon I saved." Davis said, sitting up.

"I'm DemiVeemon nice to meet you!" He said, jumping up to Davis head.

"Well, my name is Davis! Nice to meet you DemiVeemon" Davis said looking up at the little Digimon on his head.

"He managed to make a full recovery after just two weeks of treatment!" Gennai said, looking at both of them. "Also Davis, I would like you to get to know DemiVeemon.

"Alright." Davis said, standing up.

"Where are we going?" DemiVeemon asked.

"My room." Davis answered, walking towards his room.

Davis arrived at his room door, and opened it and entered it. "This is my room." He said closing the door.

DemiVeemon jumped of Davis head and began running around the entire room. "Hey what this?! What's that?! Is this a toy?! DemiVeemon shouted Hyper.

Davis eyes widen and mouth hanged open as he saw the little Digimon messing up his room. Messing up his bed, knocking down his nightstand, jumping on his bookshelf and causing books to fall on the floor.

"Hey stop that!" Davis shouted running to DemiVeemon.

DemiVeemon seeing Davis running towards him, jumped of the bookshelf, also causing all of the books to fall out, landing on Davis head.

"Never gonna catch me!" DemiVeemon exclaimed, jumping onto an open window.

Davis looked towards the window and saw DemiVeemon jumping onto the roof. He ran towards the window, climbed out of it and jumped onto the roof. He looked around and saw DemiVeemon. "Nowhere to run now! "Davis said, smirking.

DemiVeemon looked at Davis and took a step back, but his foot slipped on a tile, causing him to start falling of the roof. Davis eyes widen and he ran towards DemiVeemon, grabbing him with his right hand while his left hand was holding onto the roof. He pulled them both up and placed DemiVeemon on the roof carefully.

"You okay?" Davis asked, looking at DemiVeemon.

"Yeah, thank you!" DemiVeemon said, smiling.

Davis looked around. "Let's go back to my room; it's two dangerous up here." Davis exclaimed, standing up.

As soon as Davis took a step on a tile, his foot slipped and he began falling off the roof. "Whoa!" He shouted.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon shouted, jumping towards Davis.

Suddenly DemiVeemon began to glow white, and Davis eyes widen.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to... Veemon!"

The light died down, Davis felt his leg being grabbed, and that he was not falling anymore. He looked up and saw a larger version of DemiVeemon. "DemiVeemon?" Davis questioned.

"Nope. I'm Veemon now Davis!" Veemon said.

Veemon than began pulling Davis and himself up onto the roof. As soon as the two were up onto the roof both looked at each other. After a minute, both started laughing.

"Davis are you up there?" Both could here Gennai shouting, and both looked down to see him staring up at them.

"Yeah." Davis answered.

"Both of you get down from the roof, and clean up the mess in you room!" Gennai shouted, pointing at them.

"All right!" Both of them said.

As Davis and Veemon began climbing down from the roof, Gennai was smiling at both of them.

"We'll it seems that during a small amount of time, it looks like both of them managed to create a strong bond, one that allowed Davis powers to have DemiVeemon to Digivolve into Veemon. I now know that Davis and Veemon where destine to meet, destine to become partners!" Gennai thought, stroking his bread.

(Flashback end)

Both laughed remembering how they first met.

"I swear, you were too hyper back than!" Davis said, smirking.

"We'll I couldn't help it." Veemon said, smirking as well.

Suddenly both looked up at the clouds, just enjoying the beauty of the day.

"Hey Davis mind playing that song again?" Veemon asked, looking at his partner.

"Sure." Davis said.

Davis than reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ocarina. Over the past few months, Davis had gotten very skilled at playing it; even Gennai said Davis played it like a master flute player. Placing the mouthpiece and began playing a unique tune. A slow melody that sounds beautiful and enchanting, the flowers began to bloom, water being purified of all things evil, and all of nature being in perfect harmony. Veemon eyes were closed, and he was humming along with the song. The wild Digimon in the surroundings all stop whatever they were doing, and listen to the melody Davis was playing. Davis finished playing the melody and removed the Ocarina form his mouth.

"Davis, I really love that melody!" Veemon said, opening his eyes.

"Yeah I like it too, but we should probably head back home." Davis said, standing up.

"Right." Veemon said, jumping onto his feet.

Both began making their way from the field, and walking towards Gennai house. After a few minutes of walking both could see Gennai house coming into view, and began walking a little faster. Suddenly, Davis felt a something enter his mind, and gripped his head, falling down to one knee.

"Davis, what's wrong?!" Veemon exclaimed, noticing that his partner was in pain.

"I don't know. What I think I can see something." Davis said, his eyes glowing yellow.

(Entering Davis mind)

Davis suddenly found himself in what appeared to be the outside platform of the TV station in Odaiba.

"What the, how I get here?" Davis question, looking around.

"We'll it appeared that all the Digidestine have arrived."

Davis heard a voice coming from behind him and turned to find what appeared to be some kind of vampire Digimon. He saw that the Digimon was looking at something in front of him, and turned in the direction of where the Digimon was looking. He saw what appeared to be a white cat standing in front of a girl. The girl appeared to be no older than he was, and she had brown hair that was above he shoulder, was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink handkerchief around her neck, pink shorts and orange shoes. A silver whistle attached to a white string dangle around her neck.

"Kari? What the heck is she doing here!?" Davis question, looking at her.

"We'll it looks like I time I ended this!" The vampire said.

"Grisly Wing!" The vampire Digimon launched a swarm of bat towards the Kari and the white cat.

Davis eyes widen. "Kari watch out! He shouted, turning towards her.

Kari and the white cat seemed to be frozen by fear, and Davis was about to run towards them, when suddenly there was a bright white light.

(Exiting Davis mind)

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

Veemon was startled and jumped back. "Davis what's wrong?" He asked, looking at his partner.

Davis eyes widen. "Veemon' what happen to me?" He asked, staring at his partner.

"Well you stopped moving for a few minutes, and then you just shouted the name "Kari" out of nowhere!" Veemon said. "Also who is Kari, Davis?

Davis than sat on the grass, smiling. "Kari is someone really special to me. Before I met you, she was my only friend. We would spend time playing in the park, and every once in a while, her older brother Tai would play with us!" Davis said, his smile turning into a sad smile. "But then she got really sick, and I haven't seen her after that."

"Whoa, sorry to hear that Davis." Veemon said.

Davis looked at him. It's fine, but what happen right now, it looked like I was having some kind of vision of the future, and I saw her this white cat, and this vampire attack them." Davis said.

"Should we tell Gennai? Veemon asked.

Davis shook his head. "Let's just keep this between us for now." Davis said, standing up and walking towards the house.

"All right." Veemon whispered, following his partner.

Both arrived at the house, and saw Gennai standing out front.

"Davis, Veemon you have return." Gennai exclaimed.

"Something wrong Gennai?" Davis asked, looking at man.

"I have something for you, follow me." Gennai said, walking back to the house.

Davis and Veemon looked at each other, and followed Gennai into the house. They walked down the hall and had arrived at a dead end.

"I'm Gennai, there's nothing here." Davis said.

"Yeah, what are we looking at?" Veemon asked.

Gennai appeared to not be listening to duo, and placed his hand on the wooden wall. Suddenly the wall began to glow white, and split open, revealing a dark staircase lighted by torches.

"Whoa, secret room!" Davis and Veemon said, amazed.

Gennai began walking down the staircase, With Davis and Veemon following him. After what appeared to be an eternity, they arrived in a small room, with a single box being in the middle of the room. Gennai walked towards the box, and picked it up.

"What's that Gennai?" Davis wondered, Veemon also looking interested.

"Something that I believe belongs to you Davis." Gennai said, handing the box to Davis.

Davis opened the box and reached into it, pulling something out of it. It appeared to be an oval shaped device colored black with a golden M on the center, red grips, a small black screen, a black antenna and what appeared to be a silver wrist guard connected to it.

"What is that Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Gennai what is this thing?" Davis asked, looking at the item in his hand.

Gennai looked at both of them. "Davis, Veemon, the device in Davis, and his called a Digivice!" Gennai said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, heres the next chapter of Miracles &amp; Light United, and sorry for the long delay, the state test has been getting on my nerves these past few days. Anyways leave some reviews and enjoy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon.

I don't own Digimon.

(Underground chamber)

Davis stared at the small oval shaped device in his hand. "A Digivice?" He asked, looking at Gennai.

"Yes. This special device will allow you to use your powers to allow Veemon to Digivolve!" Gennai said.

Davis and Veemon looked at the Digivice in awe. "Cool." They said.

Davis looked at the small device before placing it on his wrist. The wristband suddenly clamped onto his wrist, and Davis felt a sudden shock enter his system, making him wince in pain. "Ow!" He said.

Veemon looked at Davis with worried eyes. "Davis, you okay?" He asked.

Gennai suddenly let out a cough, gaining Davis and Veemon attention. "Sorry I forgot to mention that when you place it on your wrist, It bonds with your DNA, and is permanently attached to you wrist." Gennai said, looking at the two.

Davis looked at small Device on his arm and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't come off. Veemon also tried to pull it off, but wasn't able to make it budge. "Yep this isn't coming off." Davis said.

Gennai than began to walk back up the stairs, Davis and Veemon following him. As they walked away from the staircase, Gennai turned towards Davis and Veemon. "Now than you two, I have something to say to both of you." He said.

Davis and Veemon looked at each, before looking at Gennai. "Which is?" Both question, a confused expression on their faces.

Gennai than smiled. "I'm kicking you two out." He said calmly.

Davis and Veemon eyes widen, and there mouths hanged open. "SAY WHAT!" They shouted, making Gennai cover his ears.

Gennai removed his hands from his ears, looked at the two. "Let me finished. I'm kicking you out for two month." He said, holding his hands up.

Davis and Veemon calmed down, and looked at Gennai. "Why!" They yelled.

"In order to help Veemon Digivolve into his champion form." Gennai said, placing a hand on each of their hands. "You two are going camping."

Veemon looked at Gennai. "How will camping help me Digivolve?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"By camping out in the wilderness, the survival training you both have gone through we'll be put to the test." Gennai said, walking away from the two. "So start packing, you leave at dawn."

Davis and Veemon looked at each other before sighing and walked towards there room. As soon as they entered, both started packing for the big day. "So where going camping for a two months." Veemon said, handing Davis two sleeping bags.

Davis took the sleeping bag and placed them in a duffle bag, along with a carving knife, some rope, a first aid kit, extra clothing, and two water bottles. "Yep. But Veemon, we can do it, we have been training since we met, so i'm sure we can last two months in the forest." He said, smiling.

Both looked at each other before grinning, and fist bumped. "Let's get some shut eye; Gennai said we leave at dawn." Davis said, laying on the bed.

"Right." Veemon said, getting onto the bed.

Davis turned the lights off, and both him and Veemon shut their eyes and fell to sleep. Suddenly both began to snore very loudly, which because Gennai who is was in the room next to them, to place both his hands on his ears.

"I do love them with all my heart, but there snoring is torturing my ears!" Gennai said. "Hopefully two months we'll allow me to get some sleep."

Gennai than placed his head back on the pillow, trying to tune out Davis and Veemon snoring, but to no avail.

(The next day)

Davis and Veemon were standing on the front porch, Gennai standing before them. "Okay than you two, remember you need to use all the training I've taught you to survive the next two months." He said.

Davis and Veemon nodded. "Right. Well than see you in two months Gennai!" Davis said.

"Yeah bye for now!" Veemon said.

Davis and Veemon than began to walk away from Gennai, who watched as they disappeared from his sight into the wood. "Now the first thing to do is to finally get some sleep." Gennai said, walking back to the house, yawning.

(In the jungle)

Davis and Veemon were walking through a large jungle of trees and vines, looking for a place to set up camp.

"You see any good spots around yet bud?" Davis asked, looking at Veemon.

"No... Hey how about over there!" Veemon exclaimed, pointing to a small clearing a few feet away from them.

Davis looked towards the spot Veemon was pointing to, and nodded. "That looks like a good spot!" He said.

They both walked towards the spot, and began to set up camp. Davis began to unroll the sleeping bags while Veemon gather some firewood to make a fire. Davis than brought out the rope and began to make some traps to protect them when they sleep.

"Okay that should do it." Davis said, making sure the trap was set good.

"Okay than, now we have to find food and a water source." Veemon said, placing the firewood on the ground.

Davis nodded, and both then walked from the campsite and began to look for anything to eat and where get some fresh drinking water. They eventually, after 30 minutes found a fresh water spring, along with some trees with berries and meat apples. After filling the duffle bag with the food and the water bottles, they began to make their way back to campsite.

"Okay we've got food and water, so I'm pretty sure we are good for now." Davis said, Veemon nodding in agreement.

Suddenly something explodes at the front of their feet's, causing them to stop walking. "What the hell?!" Davis shouted, looking around.

Veemon looked up and spotted a Digimon that looked like a white and purple mushroom. "Davis, up there!" He shouted, pointing at the Digimon.

Davis looked up and saw the Digimon. "That's a Mushroomon!" Davis said, remembering that he read about it in one of his books.

The Mushroomon than smirks. "Give me all the food you have, and I won't hurt you." He said, jumping down from the tree.

Davis and Veemon glared at the Mushroomon. "No way." Davis said.

"Yeah we found this food after looking for 30 minutes!" Veemon said.

"Then eat this!" Mushroomon said, jumping into the air.

"Mushroom mush!" Mushroomon throw small orange mushrooms at Davis and Veemon, which explode when it reached them. Davis and Veemon covered their eyes from the explosion, and ran behind a tree for cover.

"Okay, we need to lose mushroom head because he's getting on my nerves!" Veemon said, gritting his teeth.

Davis than looked at Veemon, a smirk on his face. "Well than care to hear my plan to get rid of him?" Davis said, bending down.

Veemon looked at him with a smirk of his own. "Please do tell!" He said, chuckling.

Davis leaned in and began whispering his plan into Veemon ear. Veemon smirk turned into a shock look, before he grinned and he began rubbing his hands together. "That sounds risky and dangerous Davis. I love it!" Veemon whispered.

Davis smiled, and took a peak from behind the tree, seeing Mushroomon looking for them behind multiple tree. He then looks at Veemon. "Okay lead him back to the camp, but take the long route, it'll be ready when you get there." He said.

Veemon gave Davis a thumps up. "Right, just make sure it done." He said, and Davis nodded.

Veemon than ran from behind the tree, and looked towards Mushroomon. "Hey ugly, where you get that mushroom, your mom vomit on your head?!" He shouted, smirking.

Mushroomon looked at Veemon, his face glowing a dark red. "When I get my hands on you, you little blue bastard, I'm going to turn you into a flat blue mush puddle!" He shouted, running towards Veemon.

Veemon began running into the trees, Mushroomon following him. Davis watch as the two disappeared into the woods. "Okay time to get ready." He said running back to the campsite.

(With Veemon)

Veemon was dodging multiple mushrooms bombs that where being thrown by Mushroomon. "Stand still you little bastard so I could kill you!" Mushroomon shouted, throwing more mushroom bombs.

"Man for a mushroom he sure has a temper." Veemon said, dodging more bombs.

Suddenly Veemon tripped on a rock and vegan rolling around until he hit a tree. "Okay, that hurts like a hell." He said his back against the tree.

He looked forward and saw Mushroomon walking slowly towards him, an evil grin on his face. "Any last words before I turn yea into a blue blob, you little bastard?" Mushroomon said, holding a mushroom bomb.

Veemon than smirked, waving his one of his hands at Mushroomon. "One. Hello." He said.

Mushroomon was confused, but suddenly heard a whistle and turned his head to see Davis, holding a rope along with a knife in his hand. "And Goodbye!" Davis than brought the knife down and caught the rope. Suddenly a rope surround Mushroomon legs, lifted him into the air before sending him flying into the distance.

"Thank you for flying air Davis, don't come back again!" Davis shouted, grinning.

Veemon walked towards Davis smiling. "Well seems like the plan worked." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

Davis motion for Veemon to follow him, "C'mon bud. Time to eat." He said, walking back to campsite, Veemon following.

Later that night, both Davis and Veemon were sitting down in front of a fire, eating the food they had gathered from early. "Man that was some good food." Veemon said, patting his stomach.

Davis than lay down on the ground, resting his hands behind his head. "Well this is a good way to end a day." He said.

"Hey Davis can I ask you a question?" Veemon asked.

Davis looked at his partner, a small smile on his face. "Sure, what it Vee?" Davis question.

"Could you tell me a little bit more about who Kari is?" Veemon asked.

Davis looked towards the sky. "Sure. I'll start from when we first met." He said, smiling.

Davis than looked at the fire, remembering the first day he had met Kari.

(Flashback)

A younger Davis was walking from his school to his house. His sister was supposed to pick him up, but had left instead to the mall with her friends. As he was about to turn a corner he saw three boys from his school surrounding a girl. He saw that the girl had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a pink shirt with blue shorts, white sneakers and had a whistle around her neck.

"Well well, if it isn't little goody two shoes Kari Kamiya!" One of the boys said, smirking.

"What do you want Jason." Kari asked, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing, just give me your lunch money and you won't get hurt." Jason said, looking at the two boys next to him. "Right Max, Ben."

Max and Ben smirked. "Right." The said, smirking.

Kari just glared at the tree. "No, so just leave me alone." Kari said, trying to walk away, but was blocked by Jason.

"You don't have a chose Kamiya; your brother isn't here to help you this time." Jason said smirking. "So just give me your money, and you won't get hurt."

Suddenly Jason felt something grab him and pull him away from Kari, and turned to see Davis who precedes to punch Jason in the face, sending the boy towards the floor.

"If there's one thing I hate more than bullies, it's bullies who pick on innocent people." Davis said, glaring at Jason.

Ben and Max than ran at Davis with the intention of pounding him, but Davis easily dodge them, and then punched Max on his cheek. Davis than turned to Ben before punching him in the stomach, causing the boy to fall down to the floor. All three boys than stood and ran from Davis.

"Yeah that right run away ya jerks!" Davis shouted, before turning towards Kari. "You Okay?"

"Yeah thank you." Kari said, smiling. "Your Davis right?"

"Yeah, Davis Motomiya at you service!" Davis said, grinning.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, nice to meet you Davis." Kari said. "Hey aren't you scared of Jason and his friends?"

Davis just shook his head. "No there bullies and I hate bullies. Especially the one's that bother cute girls." Davis said, looking at the sky.

Kari than looked away from Davis, a blush on her cheeks. "Well anyways thank you Davis." She said, smiling softly.

Davis than looked at Kari. "So anyways, let me walk you back to your house." He said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your parents?" Kari questioned.

"Don't worry about it, so lead on the way to your house!" Davis said, smiling softly.

Kari than looked at Davis before smiling and nodding. "Okay follow me." She said, walking forwards Davis following her.

The two than began talking on the walk, explaining hobbies and interests. After about walking for 10 minutes, they had arrived at an apartment building. Davis eyes widen as he looked at the building. "Well this is weird." He said, chuckling.

Kari turned to him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"We live in the same building, yet this is the first time we met." Davis said, smiling.

Kari looked at him, before giggling softly. "Yeah I guess that is kind of weird." She said.

Both than began walking up the stairs and after a few minutes had arrived at Kari front door. "Hey Davis, thanks again for walking me back to my house." Kari said, smiling at Davis.

Davis just grinned. "No problem, Hey maybe we could hang out sometime!" He said, chuckling.

"Yeah that a good idea, you could meet my big brother!" She said, happily.

"Okay than. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow than." He said.

Kari nodded. "Yeah." she said.

"Okay, so see ya tomorrow." Davis said, grinning.

Davis than turned to leave, but then felt Kari grabs his arm, who then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Davis blush. "See ya tomorrow Davis." Kari said, smiling as she blushed.

Kari than walked towards her house door, and opened it before looking back at Davis how was frozen in place's. Kari smiled and walked inside her house before closing the door, breaking Davis out of his trance. Davis than placed a hand on his cheek where Kari had kissed him, and smiled softly. He then began to walk away actually happy that his sister didn't pick him up, and that he was going to the school the next day.

(Flashback over)

"After that day we would hang out after school every day, talking about what we did, how we been everything. She also introduces me to her brother Tai Kamiya and his friend Sora Takenouchi. Sometimes we even played soccer, which both Tai and Sora said I have a natural talent, and Tai even made me his protégé." Davis said, smiling. "But after Kari got sick we couldn't hang out as much anymore."

"Wow that was a nice story Davis." Veemon said smiling. 'You must miss Kari a lot."

Davis than looked towards the sky looking at the stars. "Yeah I think about her every day." He said, smiling softly.

They both just sat in silence of a few minutes, than Veemon stood up and stretched before yawning. "Well I'm gonna go hit the hay." He said walking to his sleeping bag.

Davis chuckled and walked towards his sleeping bag, laying on it. "Alright night Vee, see ya in the morning." Davis said, closing his eyes.

"Night Davis." Veemon said, closing his eyes.

Davis than opened his eyes, looking at the stars. "Night Kari." He whispered, before closing his eyes again.

Davis and Veemon than allowed sleep to consume them, and peaceful expression appeared on their faces. Unfortunately, for the Digimon around them, they were now suffering from the one thing even Gennai could barely stand. Davis and Veemon snoring.

(One month later)

It had been a little over a month since Davis and Veemon had begun living in the wildness, and they both have been doing good surviving. They had already had manage to find a good supply balance of food, also finding a fresh water spring to refill there water bottles. They also had a few encounters with some wild Digimon but where usually able to befriend them, thanks to Davis playing his ocarina, but for those who weren't so friendly, they had managed to send them flying using traps they setup. Now, Davis was carving something out of a block of wood using his carving knife. Veemon had went out to get food and water, leaving Davis to work on his crafts.

"There that should do it." Davis said, smiling.

He looked over his creation, which was a small wooden replica of Veemon. He had managed to get it to look exactly like Veemon, from the head to the last claw toe, and had attached a small rope to it to it could be worn around the neck. "Man I hope Veemon likes it." He thought, smiling.

Suddenly Davis felt the earth underneath beginning to shake, causing him to fall onto his back. "Oh man why do I have a bad feeling that this is gonna be a big one!" Davis said, trying to get on his feet.

When he manage to get on his feet, he saw a fireball flying towards him, and he jumped over it before it could blow him into ashes, and the fireball blow up the trees behind him.

"Me and my big mouth." He said, face palming.

Suddenly he saw a black dinosaur entering the camp, as it let out a might roar. "Oh boy it's Monochromon!" Davis shouted.

**Digi Analyzer:**

**Monochromon, a champion level Digimon his Gaudy Tusk could pierce your body like paper, and his Volcanic Strike attack could blow you into ashes if it where to even gazes your body!**

**"Gaudy Tusk**!" Monochromon began to charge at with his horn sticking out, and Davis dodged it by jumping out of the way. "Okay I need backup." Davis said, leaning against a tree.

Suddenly a rock hit Monochromon in the face. Davis looked towards the left to see Veemon holding stones in his hands.

"Hey big, fat and stupid come and get me!" Veemon said, running into the forest.

Monochromon roared and began charging following Veemon, destroying the trees as he ran. Davis ran after him them jumping over the destroyed trees.

"Veemon!" He shouted.

Davis managed to get through the forest and saw Veemon standing in front of Monochromon, panting standing one knees. "Veemon!" Davis shouted.

Monochromon turned towards Davis, and began advancing slowly towards him. Davis began walking back slowly, nervously. Veemon eyes widen, and ran at Monochromon.

"Leave him alone!" Veemon said, but Monochromon swatted him away.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted, but fell down onto his back. "Ah Crap."

Monochromon than charged, and Davis watch in horror unaware that the Digivice was glowing.

"DAVIS!" Veemon shouted, glowing white.

Suddenly the Digivice began creating a screeching sound, and Veemon was engulfed in a bright blue light, also causing Monochromon to stop his attack on Davis.

"**Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"**

Suddenly the blue light died down, and Davis eyes widen when he saw a Veedramon standing where Veemon was standing. "Veemon you Digivolved!" Davis shouted, smiling.

Veedramon grinned. "Yep, and now it's time to rumble." He shouted glaring at Monochromon.

"**Volcanic Strike!"** Monochromon open his mouth and launched a massive fire ball at Veedramon, who stood his ground smirking.

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon leaned back before shooting a large stream of red and blue fire at Monochromon Volcanic Strike. Both attacks hit each other head on creating a cloud of smoke in the process.

**"Gaudy Tusk!**" Monochromon than charged at Veedramon who put his hands forward, catching the charging Digimon by his horn.

"Hey Davis what's with this guy, he's acting crazy!" Veedramon shouted, gritting his teeth together, as he was struggling to hold Monochromon back.

Davis looked at Monochromon, and then notices what appeared to be some kind of black gear sticking out from Monochromon armored back. "Vee there's some kind of gear on his back that must be what's making him go nuts!" Davis shouted, pointing at the gear.

Veedramon nodded, and using all his strength tossed Monochromon into the air. **"V-Breath Arrow MAX!"** Veedramon concentrated all of his energy in a single massive stream of fire towards the black gear on Monochromon back. The gear disintegrated into dust, and Monochromon than landed on the ground. Veedramon that glowed blue and than turned back into Veemon.

"Okay that gonna take some getting used to." Veemon said, a dizzy expression on his face.

Davis ran towards Veemon and smiled at him. "Veemon you managed to reach the champion level!" Davis said, amazed.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Veemon said, smiling.

Davis and Veemon than heard groaning coming from behind, and saw Monochromon starting to wake up. "Hey you okay big fella?" Davis asked, walking towards the digimon.

"My head, what the heck happen?" Monochromon asked, looking at Davis.

"Well for some reason you were acting crazy and started to attacks us." Davis said, sitting cross-legged.

"Yeah and I had to digivolve to fight you, but when i destroyed that black gear on your back, you turned back to normal." Veemon said, patting Monochromon on the head.

"Sorry if I had caused you any trouble, allow me to make it up to you." Monochromon said, standing up. "Climbing onto my back."

Davis and Veemon hopped onto his back, and Monochromon began to walk through the forest. After about 30 minutes, they had arrived at a cave. "Climb off; we have to walk the rest of the way." Monochromon said.

Davis and Veemon jumped off his back and followed Monochromon into the cave, having to bend down so that they wouldn't hit their heads against the ceiling. They suddenly saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and walked through it, Davis and Veemon eyes widen at what they saw. There was multiple fragment of metal scattered all over cave.

"What is all this stuff?" Both ask, looking at the cave in wonder.

"This is Chrome Digizoid, the rarest metal with in the entire Digital world!" Monochromon said, smiling. "I stumbled upon it one day when I was walking through the forest."

"Cool." Davis said, looking around the cave. "But why did you bring us here?"

"As a way of saving me from that Dark gear that was on my back, you can take as much metal as you want!" Monochromon said.

"Whoa that's so nice of you!" Veemon said, smiling.

"We won't take allot we promise!" Davis said, looking at Veemon. "C'mon buddy."

Both ran towards the metal looking at all the different types of metal. After about 15 minutes, both walked back towards Monochromon, in their arms where different colored metals in their hands, which were Black Digizoid, Red Digizoid, Blue Digizoid, Gold Digizoid, and Obsidian Digizoid. "Are you sure we can take all this metal?" Davis asked.

"Of course there's still allot left over, don't worry." Monochromon said, smiling. "Now you better had back to your camp, it's getting Dark, and you can come visit me anytime!"

Davis and Veemon smiled and nodded, and walked to the caves exit. "Bye Monochromon." They said, walking through the tunnel.

"Bye." Monochromon shouted, before walking towards the metal.

(At Night)

Davis and Veemon where sitting around the fire, having place the Digizoid safely away in the duffle back. "Man that was the best day ever!" Davis said, laying on his sleeping bag

"Yeah and now that I can Digivolve, we just need to survive this month and then we can head back to Gennai." Veemon said, smiling.

Davis than reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Veemon, catch." Davis said, tossing something to the Digimon.

Veemon caught it, and saw that it was a wooden replica of him. "You made this Davis?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it's been one month since we became partners and best friends, so i made that for you." Davis said.

Veemon placed it around his neck. "Thanks Davis." He said, laying on his sleeping bag.

"Your welcome." Davis said, closing his eyes. "Night Vee."

"Night." Veemon said, closing his eyes.

Both than fell into their deep slumber, awaiting what the next day would have in store for them.

(One month later)

Gennai was sitting on his front porch, drinking a cup of green tea. "It's been two months, Davis and Veemon should be arriving anytime." He said, looking at the clouds.

Suddenly an explosion suddenly appeared from within the forest, making Gennai stand up with a shocked expression. Than he could hear screaming coming from above him and looked to see to figures falling from the sky, and his eyes widen when he saw it was Davis and Veemon.

"I told you that was stupid idea!" Veemon screamed.

"No you didn't!" Davis screamed.

Both hit the ground face first, there heads buried underneath the dirt. After about 10 minutes, Gennai managed to free them from the ground.

"Why in the world were you two falling from the sky?!" Gennai shouted, looking at the two.

"We'll when we were walking back over here we started to smell something weird and followed it to an opening leaking natural gas." Davis explained

"Then we accidentally made an explosion when we lit a small fire, and we were launched into the air." Veemon said.

"And that's what happened." They both said, grinning.

Gennai sigh. "Even after two months you two are still very reckless." He said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"But we brought you a present!" Davis said; bring his duffle bag out from behind him.

Gennai raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" He question.

Davis hand him the duffle bag. "Open it, Open it!" Veemon shouted.

Gennai opened the duffle bag, and his eye bulged when he saw all of the Chrome Digizoid inside of it. "Where in the world did you find all this Digizoid!?" He exclaimed, looking at the two.

Davis and Veemon chuckled at walked towards the house. "We'll explain everything that had happen later, but right now where gonna go take a nap in are room." Davis said, yawning.

"Yeah good night." Veemon said, yawning as well.

Gennai just watch at the two walked into the house, and smiled. "Those two are very special, and we'll be need so. For a great evil is beginning to rise." Gennai thought, looking towards the darkening sky.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll everyone here comes chapter five the longest chapter I've written so far. First off give a big round of gratitude to my friend NinjaFang1331! Now every one I hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to leave reviews about what you think. This Pearlshipping-Daikari12 signing off!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Digimon.

* * *

><p>(1 month later)<p>

It was the middle of the day and Davis was standing in front of an obstacle course, wearing a tight black shirt, sweat pants, and a bandana that covered all of his air. "Whenever you ready guys!" Davis shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

Gennai was standing a few feet from the course, a timer in his hand. "When I shout "Being" see how fast you can finish the course. Remember what to do Veemon!" Gennai shouted, looking towards the blue Digimon.

Veemon was standing next to rope, with an Ax in his hands. "I know so let's start already!" Veemon shouted.

"Alright... GO!" Gennai shouted, starting the timer.

Davis than ran into the Obstacle course, using his powers in order to make his senses increase to the there max potential. As he ran through the Obstacle course, he felt something under him and jumped up grabbing a wooden plank just as the ground he was standing on just broke apart, leaving a massive hole. "Well it looks like my senses really are at the max." Davis said, smiling.

Davis than began to swing from plank to plank, before landing on stable ground and running forward. He then arrived at a climbing wall with stones sticking out. He then began to climb it, being careful since it was a long fall down.

"Now Veemon!" Gennai shouted, looking towards the Dragon Digimon.

"Here goes nothing!" Veemon shouted, bring the ax down and slicing the rope.

Davis than looked up to see about a dozen large wooden logs falling towards him. "Okay, this is gonna be fun!" Davis said, smirking.

He then launched himself upwards towards the log. He dodges the first log, and used it as a boost to launch him higher. Doing the same with the other logs, he launches himself off the final log and grabbed onto a stone with his right hand. "That was both fun and crazy!" Davis said, smiling.

Davis than arrived at the top of the Climbing wall, and then jumped over it free falling towards the ground. Davis watched as he free fall down to the fast approaching ground, but than his body began to glow, golden and he began to slow down. He landed gracefully onto the ground, but he appeared to look tired.

"Okay, hope I don't have to do that a'lot." Davis said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Davis than began running through the course, and found himself arriving in a small dome with the exit being block by a rock wall. "Alright guess it's time target practices." He said, getting into a fighting pose.

Suddenly targets appeared from out of nowhere and launched large amounts of rocks towards him. Davis closed his eyes and his arms where than surround by a golden light. Davis than opened his eyes, jumped into the air dodging the rocks, and then launched a beam of golden energy from his hands towards one of targets, reducing it to ash. He then shot multiple beams from his hands, obliterating the other targets. Davis than fell to one knee, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his face. "Alright, that takes a'lot out of me." Davis said, standing up again.

The rock wall covering the doorway than crumbled into dust, and Davis ran through it making his towards the final challenge. He then arrived at a massive hole that extends from Left to Right. Davis saw Veemon and Gennai standing at the other side of the hole. "C'mon Davis you can do it!" Veemon shouted, looking at his Partner.

Davis just nodded before closing his eyes, concentrating. He began to focus all of his remaining strength into single point, and his body was surround by a golden aura. Suddenly Davis disappeared in a burst of light, nowhere to be seen. Veemon and Gennai looked behind them, and saw Davis behind them, a very tired expression on his face.

Gennai than stopped the timer. "1.32 seconds, that's the fast you've finished the course." He said, placing the timer in his pocket.

Veemon looked at his partner, an expression of worriedness on his face. "Davis, are you feeling okay?" Veemon asked, staring at his partner.

Davis just leaned against a tree, giving Veemon a strain smile. "Yeah, just a little drain from using my powers." Davis said, breathing heavily.

Davis than removed the bandana from his head, revealing his Spiky Crimson hair that had grown over the last month, reaching down to his lower neck and covered his forehead. He ran a hand though his air, rubbing the sweat from it. "Man I'm really tired." He said, chuckling.

Gennai walked over to Davis. "Here Davis climb onto my back." He said, crouching down.

"You sure Gennai, I don't want to hurt your back." Davis said, worried.

"Don't worry Davis, just climb onto my back." Gennai said, motioning for Davis to climb onto his back.

Davis just sighed and jumped onto Gennai back. "Fine have it your way." Davis said, before falling into unconsciousness.

Veemon placed a hand on his head. "Davis over did it again." He said, shaking his head.

"You can't blame him, after all what I told you a month ago, he's pushed himself to his limits every time we train." Gennai said, looking towards the sky.

Veemon also looked towards the sky, remembering what Gennai had told them one night a month ago.

(Flashback: One month ago)

It was nighttime and Davis, Veemon, and Gennai were eating Dinner, but Davis and Veemon notice that Gennai had hardly touch any of his food. "Hey Gennai, why haven't you eaten any of you food?" Davis asked, looking at his mentor.

"Yeah what's the deal?" Veemon question, raising his eyebrow.

Gennai looked at them before placing his food on the table, and standing up. "Davis, Veemon please follow me." He said, walking away from the table.

Davis and Veemon looked at each and stood up, following Gennai while bringing their food along. As they walked through a hallway, they arrived at brick wall and Davis and Veemon had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. Gennai than placed his hands on the wall and the wall glowed white before split in two, revealing a cave tunnel.

"Gennai, how many secret rooms do you have in this house of yours!" Davis asked, chewing on some of his food.

"More than you could imagine young boy." Gennai said, walking through the tunnel.

Davis and Veemon followed, and the three walked through the narrow tunnel in the darkness. As they walked through the seemingly endless tunnel, Gennai hit a wall, causing Davis and Veemon to bump into him and fall to the ground. "Ow." Both said, rubbing there for heads.

"Davis, Veemon would you both come and place your hands on this wall." Gennai said, moving to the side.

Davis and Veemon than stood up and walked towards the wall, placing their hands on it, but nothing happen. "Um is something suppose to happen Gennai?" Veemon asked, confused.

Suddenly Davis and Veemon bodies where enveloped in a golden Light, the cave wall also glowing golden. The wall than split into four sections, revealing a cave room, with cave Paintings all over it.

"Wow." Davis and Veemon said, looking around at the room.

"What is all this?" Veemon asked, staring at one of the Pictures.

Davis walked a around before his eyes settle on a painting. As he looked it over, his eyes widen at what he saw. "Veemon, you might want to get over here." He shouted, his eyes not leaving the painting.

Veemon walked towards Davis and looked at the painting, like Davis his eyes widen at what he saw. The painting looked just like when Goblimon attack him as DemiVeemon, but then was saved by Davis. "What in the world is going on?!" Veemon shouted, looking at the Painting.

Davis than turned towards Gennai. "Gennai what is going on, what is this place? He asked.

Gennai than walked towards them. "Davis, Veemon this is the cave of Prophecy, a cave that holds wisdom and shows paintings of the events of the future." He said, placing his hand on the wall.

Davis and Veemon than looked towards another panting, one that appeared to be unfinished. It had an image of what looked like Davis and Veedramon, along with a blond haired boy about Davis age with an Angemon standing beside him. The four of them where standing before some kind of giant shadow where the painting end.

"Gennai this painting isn't done." Veemon said, pointing towards the painting.

Gennai raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That's strange, I wonder why?" He question.

Davis continues to stare at the painting, unable to take his gaze away from it. He then placed his hand on it, and suddenly felt a small shock go through his body. He then fell onto one knee, holding his head.

"Davis, are you okay?!" Gennai said, rushing towards the boy.

"I'm fine, Gennai it's okay!" Davis said, holding his hand out.

Veemon looked at his partner. "Davis, are you having Vision?" Veemon asked, staring at his partner.

Davis nodded, and showed his glowing Yellow eyes as he enters his mindscape.

(Davis's mind)

Davis found himself appearing on top of a large mountain in the middle of the night. "Okay were am I?" He wondered, looking around.

Suddenly an explosion shacked the entire mountain, causing Davis roll down it, landing face first onto the ground. "What the hell was that?" Davis said, pulling his head out from the ground.

Davis than looked around and spotted six figures against the mountainside, trapped by dark energy. He walked towards the figures, and his eyes widen when he saw two familiar people hanging from the wall.

The first was a male with spiky brown hair with a blue headband and a pair of goggles, wearing a blue T-shirt with orange stars near the shoulders, with a yellow pocket on each side of the chest and three yellow buttons in the top, a yellow shirt underneath, brown shorts with what appeared to be a rectangular Digivice on it. He also had white gloves, a black wristband on his left arm, white gloves, and blue and white sneakers.

The second was a female with short orange hair which was covered by a blue hat with blue straps, wearing a yellow sleeveless turtleneck with a white collar and a white triangle on it and a white ruff on the bottom, red gloves, blue jean a pink pouch with a black buckle and a golden button, gray sneakers with red markings on them and red thunder on the soles.

Davis just looked at the two figures, shock written on his face. "Tai! Sora! What are they in the digital world!?" He shouted, looking at his two friends.

"So looks like there is only one worm left."

Davis than looked behind him and saw a devil-like Digimon floating in the air. He then saw a boy around his age, wearing a green jacket with lighter green sleeves, a pair of khaki shorts, green and white tennis shoes with yellow socks. He also had on a green hat with a purple gemstone at the center that showed a tuff of blond hair. There was a Patamon sitting on the boy's hat.

"Well it looks like it's time to squish this rat!" The Dark Digimon said, raising one of its giant hands.

Davis eyes widen as he saw the giant hand began to descend down on the boy and Patamon, intending on crashing them. As he was about to rush towards them, a wave of blue and red fire hit the Digimon's hand, causing it to yell in pain and withdrew its hand. Davis looked towards where the fire had come from, and his eyes widen along with him gasping at what he saw. Standing on the mountain was a Veedramon and standing next to him was a boy. The boy had on a Tight Black shirt covered by a black trench coat, with a pair black cargo pants, black combat boots and pair of black fingerless gloves. He also a two part mask, the first part reaching from his neck to his mouth, while the second part was a dragon mask that covered the face, eyes and nose.

Davis looked closer at the figure, and notices an Ocarina on the figures belt, and a wristband with a Digivice attached to it around the figures right arm. "Wait a minute, is that me?!" Davis whispered, looking at the figure.

Suddenly a white light appeared from nowhere blinding Davis.

(Exiting Davis mind)

Davis eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, causing Veemon and Gennai to back away from him. "Davis you okay?" Veemon asked, looking at his partner.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Veemon." Davis said, breathing heavily.

"Davis what happen to you?" Gennai asked, looking at the boy.

"I just had a vision of the future, about this painting!" Davis said, pointing at the unfinished painting.

Gennai walked over to Davis, bending down. "Davis, have you had more of these visions before?" He asked, looking at his apprentice.

Davis looked at Veemon before letting out a sigh. "Gennai remember the day you gave me my Digivice." Davis said, holding up his right arm.

"Yes why?" Gennai asked.

"We'll when me and Veemon where coming back to the house after training, that's when I had my first vision. It was about my friend Kari, who was with some kind of white cat Digimon, and where standing in front of some kind of vampire Digimon. Davis explained, looking at his mentor.

"Well than this means your powers are expanding, and that you must learn to control your growing power." Gennai said, standing up.

"You mean..."

Gennai nodded. "Yes, it's time for your true training to begin." He said.

Davis than turned his head towards the painting. A new level of seriousness than formed inside Davis mind, who knew that that his actions would decide the fate of the entire Digital world.

(Flashback over)

Gennai looked at the sleeping Davis on his back. "It pains me to see such a young boy having to face such dangerous challenges." He said a sad look on his face.

Veemon sigh. "It's not your fault Gennai, its just fate." He said, looking at Davis.

"I guess so, but it's still sad to see him go thought such trail." Gennai said.

Suddenly Gennai felt Davis move, and looked back to see Davis's body glowing gold and that all the scratches on the young boy body starting to disappear. "At least his body self-healing is helping him recover." Gennai said, smiling.

"Yep, anyways let's head back home." Veemon said, getting a nod from Gennai.

Veemon and Gennai than began making their way back towards their home. Unknown to the two, a golden M appeared on Davis forehead for a moment, but then disappeared into thin air.

(Four hours later)

Davis eyes open to find himself looking up at an orange sky. He stood up and looked to his side to see Gennai and Veemon sitting next to him, drinking some tea.

"Well it nice to see you guys were worried about me." Davis said, standing up.

"We were worried, but after about two hours we got bored." Veemon said, taking another sip from his teacup.

"Anyways Davis it's time to help Veemon with his training." Gennai said, looking at the two.

Davis nodded. "Alright let's do this Vee!" Davis said, looking at his partner.

"Right." Veemon said, placing his tea down.

The two than walked towards the front yard, going in opposites directions. When both reached the edges of the yard, they then turned towards each. "Ready Veemon?" Davis asked, smiling at his partner.

"Ready!" Veemon said, smiling.

Davis than held up his Digivice, which than began to glow blue. Veemon body was suddenly surround by a blue aura, before it was engulfed by a blue light.

**"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"**

The light died down to reveal Veemon champion form, Veedramon. "Ready when you are Davis." He said, getting into a fighting stance.

Davis nodded, getting into his own fighting stance. Both stared at each other before dashing at each other at High speed. Both pulled there fist's back, with Davis's fist glowing yellow while Veedramon's fist was glowing blue.

**"Magnum Punch!"** Davis and Veedramon than shot there fist forward, the knuckles colliding in impact. Suddenly, a crater appeared underneath them.

"We'll looks like our strengths are equal." Davis exclaimed, struggling against Veedramon strength.

"Yeah I agree." Veedramon exclaimed, struggling against Davis strength.

Both than jumped away from each other, soaring high into the air. Both than began dashed forward and began to trade blows at extreme speed. Both than pushed each other away from the other.

**"V-Nova Blast!"** Veedramon than shot a wave of blue and red fire towards Davis, who raised his hands up. Davis than shot two golden energy waves from his hands towards the fire. Both attacks than clashed, creating a massive cloud of black smoke in the process. Both than landed on the ground panting.

"Now you see me, now you don't." Davis said, disappearing in a golden light.

"Great now where could he be?" Veedramon wondered, looking around.

Suddenly Veedramon felt something hit him on his head, sending him towards the ground. He looked up to see Davis waving at him.

"Hi." Davis said, smirking.

Veedramon than grabbed Davis by his leg, and pulled him done towards the ground face first. "Hi yourself." Veedramon said, smirking.

Davis jumped up from the ground, while Veedramon kip-up off the ground. "Alright let's end this with bang, huh?" Veedramon asked, looking at his partner.

"I'm good with that." Davis said, smiling.

Davis than placed both of his arms to his sides as a golden aura surround his arms, while Veedramon brought his head back as blue and red flames began erupt from his mouth.

**"V-Breath Arrow Max!"** Veedramon shot a massive wave of fire at Davis, who launched a massive wave of golden energy at Veedramon. Both attacks clashed, resulting in a large explosion that covered the whole field in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Davis and Veemon could be seen laying on their backs.

"Alright, maybe that was a little too much." Davis muttered, placing a hand on his face.

"Agreed." Veemon groaned, holding his forehead.

"We'll both of you seem to have grown stronger, and I'm very proud of both of you." Gennai said, smiling at the two.

Davis and Veemon than got into a sitting position. "We'll its all thanks to you Grandpa!" Davis said, smiling.

Gennai raised his eyebrows. "Grandpa?" He asked.

"Yeah, you saved me when I fell form a cliff, gave me home to live in when I had nowhere to go, and helped me control the powers inside of me!" Davis exclaimed, smiling.

Veemon nodded. "Plus if it weren't for you, Davis and I wouldn't have met and become best friends!" Veemon said, grinning.

Gennai just looked at the two, speechless. He had been alone for many years, yet these two young boys he had only know for a few months know had become family to him. He smiled as a tear fell from his eye. "Davis, Veemon, thank you." He said, smiling.

Davis and Veemon looked at each other and chuckled. The three then walked into house into house for a good rest after a long day.

(2 weeks later)

Davis and Veemon where outside on the front lawn, with Davis laying on his back while Veemon was laying on his stomach. "I swear I'm so bored today." Davis said, staring at the clouds in the sky.

Gennai had told them that he had to check on something that might involve him. He had left 5 days ago and still hasn't returned.

"I hope he gets back soon." Veemon said, picking grass out of the lawn one by one.

"Who will be back soon?"

Both turned around and saw Gennai smiling down on them with what looked like a packaged and clothes in his arms.

"Grandpa your back, but what is with that stuff you got with you?" Davis asked, thought he had a feeling it involved him.

"Well first the package is for you, but you can open when you change into these clothes." Gennai said.

Gennai than handed Davis the clothes, who walked into the house to change. Gennai than sat down on the ground, waiting patiently for Davis alongside Veemon.

When Davis came out, he was wearing a black shirt with matching pants. He had black combat boots with black fingerless gloves. Davis was looking more like a ninja and the 2-part mask didn't help. With the bottom gray mask covering Davis' lower part of his face reaching his nose with the top part being black that covered his eyes and made it look like you were looking at a dragon. The final touch was a black trench coat that reaches the bottom of his legs.

Davis looked over what he was wearing from front to back. "This is the same outfit from my Vision." He thought, before looking at Gennai and Veemon.

"Whoa Davis you look cool!" Veemon said, walking next to his partner.

Gennai smiled. "I agree with Veemon, Davis you look very good in that outfit. I would have add more to it, but I need to tell you about what is going on!" He exclaimed, getting a nod from Davis and Veemon.

"Now this might be a bit of a shock, but the group of children who has come to the digital world who are called the Digidestined. Now, I am telling you this because you a part of this group." Gennai said, receiving shocked looks from Davis and Veemon. "This intentional was not supposed to happen but we can't change that now. However, we can keep you hidden before the darkness learns about you. This is why you look the way you are and that nobody should find out who you are in person. You will have to come up with a code name when someone asks you what your name is. Do you understand Davis?"

Davis and Veemon both nodded in response and Gennai than walked over to Davis and handed him the package. Davis and Veemon looked at each other before Davis began to rip of the of the wrapping, Revealing a large Black and Golden line skateboard, but with no wheels under it.

"Grandpa what is this thing?" Davis asked, looking at his grandfather.

"Davis what you have in your hands is skateboard from your world, that I have reengineered to fly thought the air when you channel your powers into it." Gennai said, a smile on his face due to seeing the stunned faces from Davis and Veemon.

"Awesome!" Davis said, smiling at the board.

"You got that right!" Veemon said, staring at the board.

Gennai coughed into his hand, gaining Davis and Veemon attention. "We are wasting time though, for I need you to teleport to Infinity Mountain which is located on File Island and help the Digidestine that are about to fight Devimon." He said, looking at the two.

Davis nodded knowing that Gennai was being serious about helping the Digidestined. He had studied all the maps in the digital world and knew where File Island and Infinity Mountain were located. He knew that he could Teleport there, but using it caused him to drain his energy quickly. Davis knew that if he teleported to File Island, he would fall unconscious when he arrived.

"I understand Grandpa but once I teleport to Final Island, the power strain will knock me out." Davis said, as Veemon nod in agreement.

"I understand Davis is why you are leaving a day early to be fresh to help fight Devimon. Now get going my grandson for time is of the importance."

Davis nodded and grabbed Veemon shoulder and two where enveloped in a golden aura and disappearing in a golden flash. Gennai looked at the spot that Davis and Veemon had been before walking back to his house.

"Davis please take care of the Digidestined. I need to use the Digizoid you had brought back to create a useful and powerful weapon for you." He said, walking into the house.

(File island, midnight)

Davis was laying down on the ground unconscious due to his power drain after using his teleportation. Suddenly something hit Davis in the stomach, causing him to open his eyes and get into a sitting position holding his stomach. He looked to his side and saw Veemon smiling at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Veemon said, chuckling.

"Why did you do that?" Davis groaned, standing up.

"Cause its midnight and we need to get up Infinity Mountain!" Veemon said, pointing at the mountain in front of them.

Davis looked to his side and saw the Hoverboard laying besides him. An idea began to form in his head and he looked at Veemon. "Climb on." Davis said, stepping onto the hover board.

"You know this is crazy right?" Veemon asked, looking at his partner.

"Yeah so again, climb on." Davis said, grinning.

Veemon smirked and jumped onto the Hoverboard holding on Davis Leg. "Let's get moving!" Veemon said, pointing to the top of the mountain.

Davis than closed his eyes and began to channel his powers into the board. Suddenly glowed yellow and the board began to hover lightly in the air. Davis and Veemon looked at each other before the Hoverboard skyrocketed forward at high speed up the mountain.

"WHOA!" Davis and Veemon shouted, as they flew at high speed.

"Davis get this thing under control!" Veemon shouted, holding onto his partner.

Davis shut his eyes and began to concentrate, releasing a steady flow of energy. The Hoverboard than began to slow down and move at a steady pace.

"Alright I got it under control." Davis said, moving the board right to left.

After a few moment they had arrives at the top of the mountain and landed on a cliff, taking cover behind some rocks. They walked over to the cliffs edge, and looked down to see six humans being held against the wall by dark energy binds. They also saw six Digimon, an Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gomamon laying on the ground, beaten and bruised.

Davis looked towards the six humans and spotted Tai and Sora among them. "So I was right Tai and Sora are Digidestine." Davis thought.

"So it looks like there is only one worm left."

Davis and Veemon turned their heads to see Devimon floating in the air, a menacing smirk on his face. They looked towards where Devimon was looking, and both saw a small boy with a Patamon on his head. "Having the power to see the future comes in handy sometimes." He Thought.

Davis than saw that Devimon was rising his hand, and he knew what was about to happen. "Veemon we have to help him." Davis said, looking at his partner.

"Right!" Veemon said, nodding.

Davis raised his arm and right arm, and the Digivice began to glow blue as Veemon's body was engulfed in a blue light.

**"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"**

TK and Patamon where both scared as they saw Devimon rise his hand and then brought it down on them. Both closed their eyes and awaited the pain the to hit them.

**"Magnum Punch!"**

Suddenly a Scream of pain was heard, causing TK and Patamon to look up and see Blue and While dragon like digimon punch Devimon in the head. The digimon was just as big as Greymon. That was the two heard a voice coming from above them.

"Looks like we arrived just in time to help fight Devimon."

Everybody looked up to see a boy how was dressed in a ninja outfit standing on a cliff. What shocked everyone the most was that the boy was the same age as TK. The ninja boy than jumped down from the cliff free falling towards TK. They saw Devimon try to make a grab for the Ninja boy. However, to Devimon's and to the Digidestine's surprise the Ninja boy shot a beam of golden energy that hit Devimon's eye, causing the dark Digimon to roar in pain.

Davis than land next to TK and looked at him. "Hey are you okay kid?" Davis asked looking at Tk.

TK looked at Davis with amazement in his eyes. "Y-Yeah thanks helping me out." He said, smiling.

"You're welcome now give me a hand with Devimon and Digivolve Patamon." Davis said, knowing that only an angel Digimon could defeat Devimon.

"I can't. I don't know how." TK said, looking at Davis.

**"V-Nova Blast!"** Veedramon unleashed a wave of red and blue flames that hit Devimon in the chest, causing Devimon to roar in pain.

"Veedramon can't keep battling for long, but how can we get Patamon to Digivolve into Angemon?!" Davis thought, before he looked at TK.

"Do you have you're Digivice on you," Davis asked, getting a nod from TK. "Take it out, hold it in your hand and let me touch it."

TK than pulled his Digivice out from his pocket, and held it towards Davis. Davis than held his hand up as a golden aura surround it, and placed his hand on top of the Digivice. The Digivice than began to screech and Patamon jumped off TK head as he was engulfed in a yellow light.

**"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"**

The yellow light died down, revealing an angel Digimon that had six wings on his back and had long blond hair, and was wearing a helmet that covered the upper part of his face and holding a golden rod in his left hand.

TK was looking at Angemon in amazement. "Is that really Patamon?" TK asked, looking at Davis.

"Yeah except now he's Angemon now." Davis said.

Angemon than flew over Veedramon, and faced Devimon. "Devimon, you have brought pain and misery to all those that live in the Digital world and you will now pay for your crimes!" Angemon shouted.

"Angemon, be careful!" TK shouted.

Angemon turned to TK smiling. "Don't worry I'll hit him." He said, smiling.

"Good like to with that, prepare to die!" Devimon shouted, lunging at Angemon.

**"V-Breath Arrow MAX!" **Veedramon shots a massive wave of fire hitting Devimon's face, causing the dark Digimon to roar in pain.

"Angemon finish him!" Veedramon shouted.

**"Hand of Fate!"** Angemon left fist was surround by an aura of orange energy, and he then shot a beam of energy from his fist towards Devimon piercing his chest. Devimon screamed in pain and his body started to disappear into small purple lights. However, I came at a price.

"Well it seems you put all your energy into that attack Angemon. That wasn't a wise idea." Devimon said, as he saw Angemon body disappearing into small blue lights.

"As long it means your defeat, I have no regrets." Angemon said.

"Evil will never disappear, so I wouldn't savor this victory! There are other Digimon just as powerful as I am, or even stronger then myself! You haven't won at all, what a waste of time!" Devimon shouted, laughing before his body disappeared.

"Angemon!" TK shouted, as tears appeared in his eyes.

Angemon turned towards TK. "TK don't worry, I'll come back if you want me too, I promise." Angemon said, smiling as he disappeared.

Tears fell from TK's eyes as he watches Angemon disappeared. "Angemon!" He shouted, as he fell to his hand and knees.

The morning sun appeared in the sky, shinning over File Island. The dark energy binds holding the Digidestine down disappeared, releasing them and letting them stand up from the floor. Davis looked TK as Veedramon appeared next to him, before looking towards the sky. Suddenly white feathers began to fall from the sky landing in front of TK causing the boy to look up. The feather piled on each other, before glowing and turning into a white egg with orange stripes on it.

"A Digi-Egg." TK said, looking at the egg.

"That not just any egg, that's Patamon Digi egg." Davis said, using his powers to make himself sound older.

"This is Patamon?" TK asked, pulling the Digi-Egg into his arms.

"When a Digimon dies, they don't die like humans. They turn in Data and become Digi-Eggs and are then reborn." Davis said, walking towards TK.

"So Patamon will come back?" TK asked, looking at the egg.

"All you need to do is take care of that egg, and I promise Patamon will come back." Davis said, smiling underneath his mask.

Davis than turned around and walked towards Veedramon. Veedramon than back into Veemon and Davis, using his powers, called his hoverboard down from the cliff, and had it appeared in front of him. The other Digidestine than appeared behind Davis.

"Hey hold on a minute." Tai said, walking towards Davis.

Davis than looked towards Tai, smiling underneath his mask as he looked towards his role model. "Yeah? Is something wrong?" Davis asked, as he and Veemon hopped onto the Hoverboard.

"Who exactly are you guys anyways?" Tai asked.

Davis' body stiffens. He knew that couldn't give his real name out, so he need to come up with a fake identity. "My name is Shadow, and this is my Partner Veemon." Davis said, looking towards Veemon.

"Nice to meet ya." Veemon said, smiling.

"Well my name is Tai, and this is Agumon." Tai said, pointing towards the orange dinosaur.

"Hey there." Agumon said, smiling.

"My name is Sora, and this is Biyomon." Sora said, motioning towards the pink bird beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Biyomon said, bowing her head.

"I'm Matt, TK older brother and this is my friend Gabumon." Matt said, pointing to TK and a blue wolf next to him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Gabumon said, waving his paw.

"I'm Izzy and this here is Tentomon." Izzy said, smiling.

"Good day to you both." Tentomon said.

"I'm Mimi and this is Palmon," Mimi said, bowing her head.

"Hello there." Palmon said, smiling.

"My name is Joe and this is Gomamon." Joe said, bowing his head.

"Hey there nice to meet ya." Gomamon said, waving his fin.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I got to go." Davis said, as his Hoverboard floated in the air.

"Hope we meet again." Veemon said, waving his hand.

Davis and Veemon than blasted into the distance at hyper speed on the Hoverboard, as the Digidestine watched as they disappeared.

"I wonder when will meet them again?" Tai wondered, looking towards the distance.

The others all wondered the same thing, wondering when they would meet Shadow and Veemon again.

(Gennai house)

After traveling for 5 hours after leaving File Island, Davis and Veemon had finally arrived in front of Gennai house.

"Finally were home." Davis said, as he and Veemon jumped off the Hoverboard.

"I wonder what Gennai is up too?" Veemon wondered.

Davis grabbed his Hoverboard, removed his mask and him and Veemon entered the house. They began walking around looking for Gennai when they heard a something coming from the living room. They walked towards the door and opened it, finding Gennai sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a tag and crest in one hand and a Katana sword in his right hand.

"Davis, Veemon your back." Gennai said, smiling.

"Grandpa there you are." Davis said, smiling.

"What are those things in your hand?" Veemon asked, pointing to the items in Gennai hands.

"These are for Davis." Gennai said, handing the two items to Davis.

"What are they?" Davis asked, looking at Gennai.

"Davis, it's time for you to learn about the true history of the Spirit of Miracles." Gennai said, smiling at Davis and Veemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in so long, I just wanted to make this chapter really good for you guys and I hope you can forgive me. NinjaFang1331 and I worked hard to make this chapter, so give the two of us credit for this. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, leave us some good reviews, and see you next time in the next chapter of Miracles and Light United!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Hey, Guys Fire Dragon of Miracles here to give you the next chapter of Miracles and Light United. I just want to say I'm sorry about not updating in a long time. I've been doing summer homework and readings I got from my new High school, so I hope you guys can forgive me. Also I just gonna tell you guys know that there is a Daikari Moment in this chapter so look forward to that. Anyways read on and enjoy chapter 7 of Miracles and Light united!**

* * *

><p>(Inside Gennai house)<p>

"Spirit of Miracles?" Davis asked, looking at Gennai. "What is that Gennai?"

"Also what's with the Tag and Crest along with the Sword?" Veemon asked, pointing to the objects in Davis hands.

Gennai just stood up, walked towards a bookshelf, and grabbed a large book off the top shelf. He then walked back towards Davis and Veemon, placing the book on the table in front of the two. "Davis, the history of the Spirit of Miracles originated in the Digital world in Ancient times." Gennai said, opening the book.

Davis just looked at Gennai with a confused expression on his face. "I know that Gennai, what does that have to with what we're talking about now?" Davis asked, placing his hand under his chin.

Gennai then turned a page in the book, revealing an Picture of a man that looked similar to Davis but with a crown on his head, and a Veemon standing next to him, both smiling at one another. "This has to do with what we're talking about now. Does it look familiar to you?" Gennai asked, pointing to the Picture.

Davis and Veemon looked at the Picture with shocked expressions. "Gennai who is this guy, why does he look like me, and why does he have a Veemon?!" Davis asked, looking at his grandfather.

"Davis, that man that you see in the Picture before you, was the legendary hero and King of The Digital world, who saved it in its darkest days. He was the Original wielder of The Spirit of Miracles, and the Original Guardian of Light!" Gennai said, as he looked at the two.

"But how does he have a Veemon?" Davis asked, pointing to the Veemon in the Picture.

"Yeah, how is that?" Veemon whispered.

Veemon just kept his gaze on the Picture, feeling as though he knew whom the Veemon in the Picture was, like there was some kind of connection between them. Gennai seemed to have sensed Veemon emotions, for he turned towards the Blue Dragon Digimon.

"Veemon, is something wrong?" Gennai asked.

Veemon didn't seem to hear Gennai, as continued to stare at the Picture. Davis looks towards his partner, raised his fist, and brought it down on Veemon head, causing the dragon to his the table face first. Veemon just pulled his head out from the table, and glared at Davis.

"What was that for?!" Veemon growled.

Davis just smirked. "Well it was the only way I could bring you back to your senses. Plus that was payback for hitting me in the stomach to wake me up at File Island!" He said, "Anyways what's up buddy, you feeling okay?

Veemon just turned back to the Picture. "It just, something about the Veemon in the Picture is making me feel like I know him from somewhere." Veemon said, placing a hand on his cheek.

Gennai chuckled. "Well that shouldn't be a Surprise." He said, smiling.

Davis and Veemon where confused by what Gennai had said. "Come again?" Both Asked.

"The Veemon you see in this Picture is your ancestor, the first one to ever appear in the Digital world. In Legends, Veemon were known as Digimon that brought good luck to their partners and where also known to have a strong sense of Justice, therefore they were the chosen partner of all those that carried the Spirit of Miracles!" Gennai explained.

Davis and Veemon looked at each, before the two smiled at each other. "Well I guess it wasn't just a coincidence that the two of us had met on that day." Davis said.

"It was just fate." Veemon said.

Both Davis and Veemon raised their fist, and fist bump each other, their smiles turning into grins. Gennai looked at the two with a happy smile, glad to see that the bond between Davis and Veemon had grown stronger today. Davis then looked towards his grandfather and asked, "Hey Grandpa, this guy in the picture is my ancestor right?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

"It would appear so since both, you contain the Spirit of Miracles inside your body and that you bear great resemblance to the Original Wielder." Gennai said.

"Well do you happen know his name?" Davis asked.

Gennai nodded his head. "Yes I do, his name was Daisuke, The original wielder of the Spirit of Miracles and the Former King of the Digital World!" He said.

Davis just sighs. "Alright, anyways is there anything else that you can tells us about the light?" He asked, placing his hand on the table.

"Yeah is there anything else you can tells us?" Veemon question.

Gennai nodded. "Davis you should now that the 'Light' is not only an object, it is a person. You see, the wielder of the light was a young woman named Hikari, known around the digital world for Mystical powers to heal and protect the wounded and for her love and kindness for Digimon!" Gennai said. "She was also known as the Queen of the Digital world, for she was Daisuke wife after he became king."

Davis eyes widen at what Gennai had said. Not many people knew this but 'Davis' wasn't actually his real name. His real name was Daisuke Motomiya, but had he just preferred to be called Davis instead of his real name. "But that's not what's bothers me." He thought, looking down at his hands.

Veemon looked at his partner. "Hey Davis, is something wrong?" He asked, noticing his partners expression.

"Grandpa, is their picture of Hikari in the book?" Davis asked, his hair covering his eyes.

Gennai nodded. "Yes it's right here." He said, turning to the next page of the book.

When Davis saw the picture on the next page, he let out a sharp gasp as an expression of shock and horror appeared on his face. The Picture showed a young woman that exactly like Kari, as she wore a beautiful smile on her face. Davis pupil had shrunken as his breath had become rapid, shallow, and uneven. Veemon jumped to his feet, a worried expression on his face.

"Davis, what's wrong!?" Veemon Shouted.

Davis turned towards his partner but before he could say anything, his body just fell forward, his eyes closing as his conscious started to slowly fade away. Before his Conscious fully disappeared, he heard a familiar voice appear in his head.

_"Hey Davis, can I ask you a question?"_

_(Dream Flashback)_

_A younger Davis and Kari were sitting in front of a small field of flowers as they watched the sunset._

_"Sure what is Kari?" Davis asked, raising his eyebrow._

_Kari turn towards Davis, smiling. "If I were to get in really big trouble, you would come and save me right?" She asked._

_Davis just looked at Kari before nodding. "Of course Kari, I'll always be their for you." He said, a grin on his face._

_Kari giggled before holding out her pinky finger towards Davis. "Pinky Promise?" She asked._

_Davis held out his hand and entwined his Pinky finger with Kari Pinky finger. "Pinky promise." He said, smiling._

_Kari gives Davis a sweet smile before leaning forward and embracing Davis in a tight hug. Davis blushed, before he hugged her back, also missing the pink blush that was on Kari cheeks. Both wore hidden smiles on their faces as they remained in this position as the sunset on the scene between these two friends._

(Dream Flashback end: Mid evening)

Davis felt his eyes beginning to open and saw that he was staring up at a wooden ceiling. He then looked to his right side and saw Veemon sitting on a chair, asleep with his head laying on the side of the bed. Davis smiled as he looked at his best friend, before raising his hand and placing it onto of Veemon head. This caused Veemon to awake for his slumber, but a smile immediately appeared on his face when he saw Davis was smiling at him.

"Davis you're awake!" Veemon shouted, as jumped onto Davis and hugged him.

Davis groaned in pain a bit, but chuckled as he watched his partner hug him happily. "Yeah I fine buddy sorry to worrier you, but mind telling me what happen to me, because I can't remember anything that happen, it's all just a big blur to me." Davis said, as he got into a sitting position.

"Well after Gennai showed you that Picture of Hikari, you started to have a panic attack and then you fainted. You've been asleep for about 8 hours." Veemon said, as he sat down next to Davis.

Davis was surprise at this and looked away from Veemon. "Wow, 8 hours that a long time to be Asleep for." Davis thought, before turning to Veemon. "Hey Veemon would you mind getting Gennai to come over here?"

Veemon nodded and jumped of the bed and ran out the door to get Gennai. As he waited for Veemon to get Gennai, Davis begin to remember about when he saw that Picture of Hikari in the book. "She looks so much like Kari, but if I'm thinking is right, that would mean that Kari is Hikari reincarnation, making her the wielder of the Light." Davis though, before his eyes widen in realization. "Than the Vision I had about Kari on top TV station back home, it was showing me what's going to happen to her!"

Suddenly, Davis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, showing Veemon and Gennai in front of the doorway. "Ah Davis, I'm glad to see that you've awaken." Gennai said, walking towards his grandson.

"Nice to see you Grandpa." Davis said, smiling.

As Gennai sat down besides Davis, he notices the worried expression written across Davis's face. "Davis is something the matter?" He asked, placing a hand on Davis's shoulder.

Davis let out a small sigh, before looking towards Gennai and Veemon. "Grandpa, I think I know where the Wielder of the Light!" Davis said a serious expression on his face.

Gennai and Veemon looked at Davis with a shocked look on their faces. Gennai placed both his hands on Davis shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Davis what do you mean?" He asked.

"I can't say that I'm a 100% percent sure about this, but when I saw that Picture of Hikari, She looked like an older version my friend Kari, and by another chance Hikari name is really Kari's real name, just like my name is actually Daisuke, the same name as the former king of the Digital World!" Davis said, staring at his grandfather.

"So what does this mean Davis?" Veemon asked, looking at his partner.

"It means that Kari might be the wielder of the Light, and if she is I need to get back to the human world as soon as possible!" Davis said, jumping off his bed.

Davis then began running towards the door, but a sudden wave of exhaustion want through his body, causing him to fall face first onto the wooden floor.

"Davis, are you okay!?" Veemon asked, rushing to his partner side.

"What the hell... My body... won't... move. It feels like... my body... is on fire!" Davis muttered out, as he barely had the energy to turn his head.

"Well you did have Panic attack, so your body is still recovering from the stress." Gennai said, walking towards Davis. "But you can't leave yet Davis."

"Why...Not?" Davis asked, looking at Gennai.

"Davis, we still have training to do, so that you can fully harness the power of the Spirit of Miracles." Gennai said.

"But... I need... to go... protect Kari! She's... in danger!" Davis said, as he began to push himself up.

Davis manages to pull himself to his feet, but tripped and began to fall back but Gennai caught him before he hit the floor. "Davis, I understand that you want to make sure that your friend is okay, but this best thing you can do for her is to get some rest and finish your training!" Gennai said, placing Davis on his back.

Davis just sighed before nodding. "Alright grandpa, when can we start the rest of the training?" He asked.

"Once you are fully healed. Now get some rest, it has been a long day." Gennai said, placing Davis on the bed and covering him with the blanket.

Davis nodded before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to consume him. Gennai then looked towards Veemon. "Veemon, you as well should get some sleep." He said.

"Yeah, I guess so, what are you gonna do Gennai?" Veemon asked, looking up to the older man.

"I need to do some research on a few things. Anyways get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us." Gennai said.

Gennai then walked towards the door and walked out the room. Veemon jumped onto the bed and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift away into slumber. Unknown Veemon and Gennai, an object around Davis neck was glowing before the glow disappeared, revealing the tag and crest that Gennai had given him, with the crest glowing yellow for a brief moment as an M appeared at the center of it.

(2 weeks later)

It had been 2 weeks since Davis and Veemon had return from File Island after helping the Digidestine defeat Devimon. Since then Davis and Veemon had been training nonstop, improving the skills, strengths and abilities. Davis had been approving his powers for offensives, defensive and supportive purpose. For offense, He leaned how to manipulate his energy beams into small concentrated shots that had Great accuracy and speed, being effective for stealth and fast attacks. For Defense, he learned to create energy shields and barriers to protect himself and others from deadly blows, and to create an invisible cloak of armor around himself when in close combat for protection. Finally, for Support, he has learn to channel his powers into others, allowing him to heal their injuries and restore the strengths.

Veemon had been learning how to Digivolve into his Ultimate form, AeroVeedramon. This was extremely for both Veemon and Davis, since they had been trying to figure out how to trigger Veemon evolution to the Ultimate level. They however had managed to get Veemon to the Ultimate level, but only had managed to do it once, when they need a miracle to happen.

( Flashback: 1 week ago)

Davis and Veemon were running through the jungle for their morning jog. The two were jumping from tree to tree, swinging from vine to vine as they were racing each other to see who could make it to the jungle clearing first.

"Give it up Veemon, you can't beat me!" Davis shouted, smirking as he jumped off a tree and grabbed a vine.

"We'll just see about that, won't we Davis?!" Veemon shouted, grinning as he was swinging on vine.

Davis and Veemon were nearing the clearing when suddenly they sensed something coming fast at them from the left. They both jumped off the trees they were on just as a blast of dark energy blasted the trees into an oblivion. Davis and Veemon landed besides each other on another tree. They sensed another blast heading towards them, and Davis grabbed Veemon before teleporting both of them away just as the energy beam destroyed the tree. The two then reappeared in the clearing, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Alright, whoever you are show yourself and fight like a man!" Davis said, looking around the clearing.

"What have you forgotten about me already, I'm hurt."

Both Davis and Veemon looked up and saw a large Demon-like Digimon flying in the air. "Well I know you too quite well, Child of Miracles and your Partner Veemon. Also I have you two thank for helping me to achieve this form!" The demon Digimon said.

"Who are you, and how do you know us?!" Veemon asked, getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Analyzer:<strong>

**"My name is NeoDevimon, I am a Ultimate level Digimon. My Guilty Claw attack will reduce your bodies to ashes, My Roar of Darkness will you send you to depths of hell, and my Will of Darkness attack will make you realize the true meaning of Terror and Fear!"**

* * *

><p>"NeoDevimon?" Davis muttered, before his eyes widen. "Wait, than that must mean that you're...!"<p>

NeoDevimon just laughed evilly. "Yes, I was once Devimon, but know I am NeoDevimon, ruler of Darkness!" He shouted, smirking.

"It doesn't matter what form you're in, we beat you one and will do it again!" Veemon said, turning to Davis. "Time to Digivolve Davis!"

Davis raised his right arm as his Digivice began to glow blue. Veemon's body was then surround by a blue aura.

**"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"**

**"V-Nova Blast!"** Veedramon shot a massive wave of Red and Blue fire towards NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon just swatted the fire away with his right hand.

"Pathetic, don't tell me that your full strength." NeoDevimon said, a bored expression on his face.

Veedramon just glared at NeoDevimon. **"Cutting Shoot!"** Veedramon slashed at the air creating multiple Blades of Wind that went flying towards NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon suddenly disappeared just as the Blades of Wind were about to hit them.

Veedramon began to look around. "Ah Shit, Where the hell did he go?" He wondered.

Suddenly NeoDevimon appeared right in front of Veedramon and grabbed him by his neck. "I'm growing bored of this battle." NeoDevimon said, grinning evilly.

Davis then began to run towards NeoDevimon. "Hey leave my friend alone!" He shouted.

Davis then shot a massive energy wave towards NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon just turned his head towards the energy wave. "Well this prove to be challenge." He said.

NeoDevimon then opened his mouth. **"Roar of Darkness!"** A wave of dark energy, far bigger than the one Davis had made shot out from NeoDevimon mouth. Both Energy beams clashed with each other, but NeoDevimon beam overpowered Davis beam but continued to head towards Davis. Davis just raised his arms in a X position, forming an energy barrier in front of him before the Dark energy beam hit. It resulted in Davis be engulfed in massive explosion of darkness. When the smoke cleared, Davis was seen on laying ground face first, his shirt burned off and his body was covered in burns and had multiple cuts with blood coming out from them.

Veedramon eyes widen in shock and horror as he saw the condition Davis was in. "DAVIS!" He shouted, before turning towards NeoDevimon with an expression of pure hatred. "I swear to Azulongmon that when I get out your grip, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DAVIS!"

NeoDevimon just laughed evilly. "If I were you, I would worried about myself." He said.

NeoDevimon then threw Veedramon into the air, raising his right hand.**"Will of Darkness!"** NeoDevimon shot a massive beam of Darkness towards Veedramon. The wave hit Veedramon, causing him to scream in pain as it felt like his body was being slowly being ripped apart. Veedramon than landed on the ground on his back, barely consciousness, and his body was badly burned and smoke was coming from his body.

NeoDevimon walked towards Veedramon. "I guess it's time I finish this." NeoDevimon said, standing over a Veedramon.

NeoDevimon was about to kill Veedramon, a blast of golden energy hit him in the face, causing him to yell in pain. He looked and saw Davis, who was barely standing up and had his right hand outstretched.

"I was gonna spare you and allow you to see your partner death with your own eyes, but I guess I'll kill you first!" NeoDevimon shouted.

NeoDevimon than grabbed Davis with his right hand and began to crush him.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Davis shouted, as he felt his bones breaking.

Veedramon looked up and saw what NeoDevimon was doing to Davis. "Stop it." Veedramon whispered, as he began to stand up.

NeoDevimon then placed his hand on Davis's head. "Time to end this." NeoDevimon said, grinning like lunatic.

"Stop it." Veedramon said, his hands bailing into Fist.

"Die!" NeoDevimon said, as he was about to apply pressure to Davis head.

"I SAID, STOP IT!" Veedramon shouted.

Veedramon body suddenly erupted in a massive pillar of Crimson energy. This caused NeoDevimon to stop what he was doing. "What's going on?" He wondered, looking at the energy pillar.

Davis looked at the pillar as while and notice that, his body, crest and Digivice were glowing in a golden energy. "Veedramon." He whispered.

**"Veedramon Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"**

The pillar of Crimson energy suddenly disappeared, revealing Veedramon, whose appearance had changed greatly. His body was now more muscular, his tail was longer, and the blue V on his chest was larger and thicker. He now had Red Dragon wings on his back, metal shoulder guards and twin elbow spikes. His finger and toe claws had become longer and sharper, his legs had two small spikes on them, and the two horns on top of his head had become longer and turned gray. A mask covered the top of his mouth and the spike on his nose grew longer, sharper and shinier.

Davis eyes widen as he saw how his partner look. "Veedramon, is that you?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong> Digimon Analyzer:<strong>

**"I'm AeroVeedramon now Davis, an Ultimate level Dragon Digimon. My Twister Saber attack slices my opponents into bits, The Shockwave from my Dragon Impulse reduces anything or anyone in it's path to dust and my V-Wing Blade attack cuts my enemies in half before engulfing them in flames!"**

* * *

><p>"So you've Digivolve to the Ultimate level, you'll still never defeat me!" NeoDevimon shouted, tossing Davis towards the ground.<p>

Davis screamed as he plumed towards the ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground, AeroVeedramon caught him in his hands.

"Davis are you okay?" AeroVeedramon asked, looking at his at his partner.

Davis nodded. "Yeah but look at you Vee, you finally manage to Digivolve to the Ultimate level!" Davis said, smiling at his partner.

"It's because I wanted to save you that I managed to achieve this form, but I should be thanking you Davis, if it weren't for you, NeoDevimon would have killed me back than!" AeroVeedramon said, placing Davis on his back. "Now how about you and me take down NeoDevimon once and for all!?"

"Quit talking and let's do this already!" Davis said, smirking as his right hand began glowing yellow.

NeoDevimon just looked AeroVeedramon. "You really think you can defeat me huh?" He asked.

"We don't think we can beat you." Davis said, grinning.

"We know we can beat you!" AeroVeedramon said, smirking.

NeoDevimon just started laughing. "Well than you'll both die as fools!" He shouted.

NeoDevimon just opened his mouth as a dark energy began to appear in his mouth. "Darkness Roar!" NeoDevimon launched a massive beam of black energy towards Davis and AeroVeedramon.

**"Wind Guardian!"** AeroVeedramon used his wings and create massive barrier of wind around him and Davis in the form of a Dragons head. NeoDevimon's roar of Darkness than struck at the Wind Barrier, but suddenly shattered the moment it made contact.

"What but how?!" NeoDevimon shouted, staring at AeroVeedramon in shock.

"How about trying this on for size!" AeroVeedramon said, a Purple Aura surround his body.

**"Dragon Impulse!"** AeroVeedramon then launched the Purple Aura towards NeoDevimon, as the aura morphed into a giant purple Dragon. The Draconic Aura hit NeoDevimon, sending the Devil Digimon crashing down to the ground. NeoDevimon than bursted out from ground, flying straight towards Davis and AeroVeedramon with his mouth open.

**"Roar of Darkness!"** NeoDevimon launched a Black beam or energy, bigger than the one he shot Davis, towards AeroVeedramon. AeroVeedramon just raised his arms as the spikes on his elbows began to glow red.

**"Twister Saber!"** AeroVeedramon elbow spikes turned into long, dark red energy sabers. He than charged at the black energy beam, spinning his body like a rotating top. He than clashed with beam, cutting it into shreds before arriving in front of NeoDevimon. AeroVeedramon than slashed NeoDevimon on his chest, leaving a V shaped cut on his chest.

"Rahhhhhhh!" NeoDevimon shouted, clutching his chest in pain.

AeroVeedramon looked over his shoulder to Davis. "Let's finish this Davis!" He said.

"Than let's do it!" Davis said, smiling.

NeoDevimon looked at Davis and AeroVeedramon with anger and fear in his eyes. He backed up as Davis and AeroVeedramon ascended higher into the air. "It's not possible... There's no way he could be stronger! I won't except this... I AM THE STRONGEST!" NeoDevimon shouted, thrusting his hand forward.**"WAVE OF DARKNESS!"**

A massive stream of Darkness was then shot out from NeoDevimon hand, aimed directly at Davis and AeroVeedramon. "You ready Davis?" AeroVeedramon questioned, his eyes closed.

Davis body began to glow yellow as he was engulfed in energy, the Crest of Miracles and his Digivice glowing brightly as well. Davis then jumped onto AeroVeedramon head, his eyes closed as he kneeling down on his knees on AeroVeedramon head. He then muttered a single word underneath his breath, and AeroVeedramon could make it out what Davis said perfectly.

"Go."

**"V-Wing Blade!"** AeroVeedramon than charged at the Darkness, a V-shaped energy connecting from the horn from his nose to the edge of his wings. Davis placed both his hands on top of AeroVeedramon head, as golden energy raced from his hand into AeroVeedramon body. AeroVeedramon and Davis were then engulfed in Golden flames, making them resemble Giant Golden Dragon. Both Davis and AeroVeedramon opened there eyes, revealing their glowing red eyes as they let out a war cry. The Golden Dragon let out a mighty Roar before it clashed with the stream of Darkness. After about a moment, the golden Dragon cut straight through the Darkness, heading straight towards NeoDevimon.

**"GRRAAAHHHHHHH!"** Davis and AeroVeedramon roared as they charged through the Darkness, before they disappeared and reappeared right behind NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon had a look of shock on his face, remaining in the same position he was when he shot his wave of Darkness attack.

"You mess with the best." Davis said, smiling.

"You fall like the rest." AeroVeedramon said, grinning.

Suddenly NeoDevimon's body split in half, before exploding into a cloud of black smoke, which then disappeared into nothingness.

AeroVeedramon then flew down to the ground, Davis jumping of his head as soon as he touched the ground. AeroVeedramon than glowed before turning back into DemiVeemon, who was sitting on his butt.

"Hey you're back to DemiVeemon." Davis said, picking up the small blue dragon. "I guess Digivolving to the Ultimate level takes a lot of energy huh?"

"Yeah and it's really tiring to." DemiVeemon said, his eyes closing halfway.

Davis placed DemiVeemon on his head, the latter falling asleep immediately after the former placed him on his head. Davis chuckled before he glowed yellow and teleported himself and DemiVeemon back to Gennai house.

(Flashback end)

We find Davis and DemiVeemon laying down on the front lawn, staring up at the stars of the night sky. Both seemed to be in deep thought, as they didn't notice Gennai walking up to them from behind. Gennai placed his hands on both Davis and DemiVeemon head bringing both out from their trances.

"Oh hey Grandpa, what's up?" Davis asked, smiling.

"You might want to come inside; there is something you need to know." Gennai said.

Davis and DemiVeemon looked at each other before standing up, with Davis placing DemiVeemon on his head, and walking with Gennai into the house. The trio walked into the living room, and sat down on the table.

"So what was it you need to tell us Grandpa?" Davis question, staring at his Grandfather.

"Yeah what's the problem?" DemiVeemon asked, standing up on Davis's head.

"About a week, I had learn that one of the Digidestine had been sent back to the human during a battle with a Digimon named Etemon." Gennai said, placing a hand on the table.

Davis and DemiVeemon eyes widen, before Davis placed both his hands on Gennai shoulders. "Do you know which one of the Digidestine was sent back?" Davis asked, staring into Gennai eyes.

"Yeah which one got sent back?" DemiVeemon asked.

"You know him very well Davis. After all he is the brother of your friend Kari." Gennai said.

"Tai and Agumon got sent back to the human world." Davis said, removing his hands from Gennai shoulders. "Do you know if their okay?"

"Yes they're alright and they have already returned to the Digital world." Gennai said, smiling.

Davis let out a sigh before a smile appeared on his face. "If Tai manage to get back to the Human world, that means that it's possible for me to get back there too." He thought.

DemiVeemon looked down towards Davis and smiled, happy to see his partner as smiling. Suddenly DemiVeemon began to glow blue, which caused Davis and Gennai to look up at DemiVeemon.

**"DemiVeemon Digivolve to... Veemon!"**

The light died down to reveal DemiVeemon had return to being Veemon. "Hey, you're back to being Veemon!" Davis said, grinning, but fell down doing a face plant for Veemon was still on top of Davis' head when he Digivolved.

"Yeah I guess I just need to rest for a while." Veemon said, getting off Davis head allowing Davis to stand back up.

"While the timing for you to turn back into Veemon couldn't be better, since you two have a mission to do." Gennai exclaimed, a knowing smile on his face.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going somewhere to cause a ruckus?" Davis asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"The feelings mutual!" Veemon said, grinning.

Davis and Veemon turned towards Gennai. "So, what's our mission?" They both asked.

(Nighttime)

It was the middle of the night and we see Davis in his Ninja outfit, and Veemon on the Hoverboard riding across the sea. Davis was also wearing the Katana sword that Gennai had made for him on his back. After a few minutes, they could see a palace coming into view.

"There it is that's the palace Gennai told us about." Davis said, looking at Veemon.

"I guess so. Let's speed up Davis." Veemon said, smiling at his partner.

Davis nodded and increased the speed of the Hoverboard. After a few minutes, they arrived at the shoreline, and saw how large the palace really was. Veemon than let out a long whistle. "Whoa mama, this Place is huge!" He said, placing a hand on his head.

Davis looked at his Digivice and saw three Digivice signals on his screen. "Looks Gennai was right, their inside the castle." He said.

Gennai had told Davis and Veemon that Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon had come to this castle as Mimi and Palmon were said to be here. Davis and Veemon walked around the side the Palace till they were at the right side of the palace.

"That's a big wall." Veemon said, looking up at the massive wall.

Davis reached behind him and grabbed the handle of the Katana before he pulled out of it's sheath. The blade of the sword was pure black, and the hand guard was in the shape of a Flower. "Guess it's time to see if what Gennai said was true." Davis said, holding the Sword in front of him.

Davis then closed his eyes and began to concentrate his powers into the blade. The Katana then began to glow before it suddenly transformed into a grappling hook. "Alright it works!" Davis said, smiling.

"I guess what Gennai said was true, you can use your powers to transform your sword into other kind of weapons!" Veemon said, grinning. "Which will come in handy in the future I'm sure."

Davis twirled the grappling hook before throwing it over the massive wall. After making the hook was secured, Davis and Veemon began to scale the Palace wall, making sure they weren't spotted by anyone. Making to the top of the wall, Davis turned the grappling hook back into a Katana and sheathing it.

"Alright the closes Digivice signals are a few feet below us, so let's get moving." Davis said, getting a nod from Veemon.

Davis and Veemon then jumped down from the wall and landed on the ground quietly and both notice that there was a complete lack guards in the area. "Ya know, for such a big palace, the security in this places sucks!" Veemon said, looking around.

"Come on, the signals are coming from over here!" Davis said, walking towards a staircase looking at his Digivice that was guiding them.

Veemon followed and the two walked down the long stairway. They then found themselves in dungeon room, and saw Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon and Palmon inside one of the cells.

"Psst, hey are you guys okay?" Davis whispered, walking towards the cell.

The other Digidestined look to their sides and saw Shadow and Veemon walking towards them. "Shadow, what are you doing here?!" Tai asked, walking towards the bars. They haven't seen him since he helped them with defeating Devimon.

"Where heard that you guys were here, but we didn't expect for you guys to be inside a dungeon." Veemon said, looking at Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon. "So who put you guys in her anyways?"

"Why don't you ask Princess Mimi." Gomamon said.

"What how would Mimi be able to put you all here? And what do you mean by princess?" Davis asked, looking at the group.

Tai then began to explain how the Gekomon and Otamamon had been looking for someone to awaken their master ShogunGekomon who had been asleep for over 300 years after he lost a Singing contest. Than when a strange Digimon had told them where they could find a voice that could awaken ShogunGekomon, which had happen to be Mimi. Mimi then began to make excuses so that she didn't have to sing, such has forgetting the words to the songs she was singing or saying that she was tired. After Tai finish telling Davis the story, the chosen wielder of Miracles just ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Man, talk about major issues." Davis said, letting out a sigh.

"No kidding." Veemon said, shaking his head.

"Yep I we have no idea on how to change her mind." Tai said, placing his hand on his neck.

Davis then turned to Tai. "Alright let me go talk to her, maybe I can get through to her." Davis said, smiling.

"Well hopefully you'll have a better chance of reasoning with her than we did." Joe said.

Davis nodded his head before turning to Veemon. "Veemon you stay and try pick the lock to their cage." He said.

"Way ahead of you Shadow!" Veemon said, using one of his claws to pick the cage lock.

Davis then turned and began to run down the hallway, following the Signal of Mimi Digivice. After running for about a minute, Davis found himself in front of a wooden door and saw that Mimi Digivice Signal was coming from the other side of it. He took a deep breath and opens the door slowly. He poked his head through the door, and saw Mimi sitting up on large bed, and she appeared to be in deep thought. Davis than knocked on the door softly, causing Mimi to look towards door.

"Who there?" Mimi asked, as she couldn't see Davis.

Davis then walked into the moonlight. "Hi Mimi." He said, smiling softly.

"Oh Shadow its you." Mimi said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I notice that you seem to be in deep thought, is something wrong?" Davis asked, walking towards Mimi.

Mimi smile than disappeared before she looked down at lap. Davis then took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Mimi. "You can tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you." He said.

"I acted so mean and horrible to my friends and even though Sora managed to help me figure what have to do, I'm scared that they won't forgive me." Mimi said, covering her face with her hands.

"Well you shouldn't be scared, since their not really mad at you." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, looking at Davis.

"They're not mad at you, there were just worried that you had lost yourself." Davis said, chuckling. "So you don't have to worry about thinking that they won't forgive you, because I promise you that they will."

Mimi let out a smile as single tear went down her cheek. "Thank you, Shadow." She said.

Davis then stood up from the bed. "So, you know what you have to do right?" He asked.

Mimi looked at Davis before nodding. "Yes I do." She said.

(Back with Veemon and the others)

"Veemon, you almost done with the lock?" Tai asked, looking down at the Blue Dragon Digimon

"This isn't as easy task ya know, but I think I almost got it!" Veemon said, as he continues to pick the cell's lock.

Suddenly Veemon heard footsteps rapidly heading in their direction. "Ah shit, sound like their coming and I got no place to hide." He said, pulling his claw out from the cell's lock.

Veemon looked around, saw an open barrel, ran towards, and looked to see if it was empty. Unfortunately, Veemon saw that the barrel was full of mud. "Just deal with it Veemon, its just mud. Veemon said, closing his eyes.

Veemon then took a deep breath before stepping into the barrel, closing the led as he did. As soon as he did a large group of Gekomon and Otamamon rushed into the room, with one of the Gekomon opening the cage door to the cell Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and Palmon were in.

"Hey what's going on?" Tai asked with a caution expression on his face.

"The princess has requested all of you, follow us and we will take you to her." One of the Gekomon said.

Joe then looked towards Tai. "You think Shadow might have something to do with this?" He asked.

"Possibly, let's just hope he manage to get Mimi to come to her senses." Tai whispered.

Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon then followed the Gekomon and Otamamon as they led them to where Mimi was. About a minute after they left, Veemon head popped out from inside the barrel. "Alright, looks like the coast is clear." He whispered, jumping out from inside barrel.

After wiping the mud off from his body, he ran in the direction that Gekomon and Otamamon had taken Tai and the others.

(Stage Room)

We see Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon along with all of the Gekomon and Otamamon entering room were the sleeping ShogunGekomon lie. They than saw Davis and Mimi standing next to each on the stage, with Mimi wearing her normal clothing. "Hey guys." Davis said, waving to the group.

"Hey what's going Shadow?" Tai asked, looking at the mask-wearing boy.

"Well, Mimi just want to tell you guys something." Davis said, placing his hand on Mimi shoulder.

Mimi took a deep breath before letting out sigh. "Guys I'm sorry for acting so to all of you, especially you Palmon. I hope you can forgive me." Mimi said, bowing her head.

Palmon walked over to Mimi before hugging her legs. "It's okay Mimi, I forgive you." Palmon said, looking at Mimi with a smile.

"She's right Mimi. No matter what happen where you friends and will always forgive." Tai said, smiling as he placed his hands behind his head.

The rest of the people nodded their heads as smiles appeared on their faces. Mimi smiled as tears began to appear in her eyes. "Everyone, thank you." She said, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Davis smiled at the scene in front of him. "I was wondering where you were." Davis said.

Veemon than appeared beside Davis, smiling. "I just got here about a few seconds after Tai and the others did." Veemon said.

Davis smelled something and looked at his partner. "Hey why do you smell like mud?" He asked.

"Don't ask." Veemon said, an annoyed expression on his face.

Davis then jumped backwards and landed on the stage. "Hey Mimi, it's about time we started don't you think?" Davis asked, crossing his arms.

Mimi looked at Davis before nodding. "Yeah." She said, walking towards the stage.

Davis then stretched his hand out to Mimi and helped her onto the stage. He then pulled out his ocarina as Mimi walked towards the microphone. "Ready?" Davis asked, turning his head towards Mimi.

"Ready." Mimi said with a confident look on her face.

That was all Davis needed to hear, before he brought his ocarina towards his face. He then placed the mouthpiece of the Ocarina in his mouth, and began to play his unique melody. Right after he started playing is ocarina, Mimi had began to sing.

(Singing scene)

_I wanna sing a song, A song to bring Shogunmon around. When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, Listen to my sincere heart..._

Davis and Mimi saw that all the Gekomon and Otamamon, even Veemon, Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and Palmon were dancing as they sang. Davis looked towards Mimi and saw that tears were welling up in her eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he continued to play his Ocarina. Unknown to all of them, ShogunGekomon head tail began to rise up.

_I've learned that friends are friends, even when they're apart. I've asked my friends to forgive me, from the bottom of my heart. If it's my choice, his eyes will open wide. And the Gekomon will be cheering, Cheering with pride..._

(Singing scene over)

Suddenly, Davis and Mimi heard a grunting sound coming from behind them and turned to to see ShogunGekomon standing up and turning face them and everybody in the audience, with an angry expression noticeable on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Digi Analyzer:<strong>

**"Don't worry everyone it's just our master Lord ShogunGekomon, finally restored to us after many centuries!"**

**ShogunGekomon attacks: Musical Fist, Howling Scream.**

* * *

><p>"I was having such a nice sleep. So which one of you clowns work me up?!" ShogunGekomon questioned, looking at all the Gekomon and Otamamon. "Maybe should I just squish all of ya!"<p>

ShogunGekomon than raised on of his webbed feet before bring it down on Veemon, Tai, Joe, Agumon, Gomamon and Plamon along with all the Gekomon and Otamamon, who luckily managed to get out of the way to avoid be squashed.

"We gotta move!" Davis said, grabbing Mimi hand and dragging her away from ShogunGekomon.

As everybody was making their way towards the exit, ShogunGekomon horns began to fill up with air. "Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon horns suddenly unleashed massive shockwave, sending everybody flying through the exit and landing down on the sandy beach.

"Alright I've had it with this guy!" Davis said, as he stood up.

"That make two of us!" Veemon said, his hands turning into fist.

Davis raised his right arm and Digivice began to glow yellow, with Veemon body being engulfed in a blue aura.

"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"

**"Musical Fist!"** ShogunGekomon horns sent a massive shockwave towards Veedramon.

**"Cutting Shoot!"** Veedramon slashed at the air, sending multiple blades of winds at ShogunGekomon shockwaves, cancelling both attacks out. ShogunGekomon than charged at Veedramon, and the two locked hands as they tried to overpower one another.

"Hey, I would appreciate some help here!" Veedramon exclaimed, turning his head towards Davis as he was starting lose ground real fast.

"Right let's go guys!" Tai said, holding his Digivice into the air.

Joe and Mimi held their Digivices into the air, and Agumon, Gomamon, and Palmon were engulfed in orange, white, and green aura.

**"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"**

**"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"**

**"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"**

ShogunGekomon than raised Veedramon into the air, before throwing the Blue Dragon Digimon to the others. "Glad to see guys are ready to fight." Veedramon said, standing up.

"If we attack all at once, we might be able to bring him down!" Davis said, pointing towards ShogunGekomon.

"It's worth a shot, let's do it!" Tai shouted.

"Attack!" Davis and Tai shouted, thrusting their fist's forward.

**"Nova Blast!"** Greymon shot a massive fireball from his mouth aimed at ShogunGekomon.

**"Harpoon Torpedo!"** Ikkakumon shot his horn at ShogunGekomon.

**"Needle Spray!"** Togemon shot all of her thorns at ShogunGekomon.

**"V-Breath Arrow MAX!"** Veedramon unleashed a massive concentration of Red and Blue flames at ShogunGekomon.

As the attacks drew near him, ShogunGekomon horns began to swell up with air. "Howling Scream!" ShogunGekomon horns unleashed a massive explosion of air that not only repealed the four Digimon's attacks, but sent them and the rest of the gang flying back as well.

Davis then pulled his head out from the sand. "Ah man, now I've got sand in my costume." Davis complained, feeling the sand moving around in his costume. "Hey guys are you okay?"

"Yeah were okay Shadow." Tai said, as he helped Joe and Mimi to their feet.

"Man this guy just won't go down!" Veedramon said getting to his feet.

"Even with Four champions we can't beat him! It gonna attack a Miracles to bring him down!" Mimi said.

Suddenly, Davis crest began to glow yellow while his Digivice began to glow blue. "Oh yeah! Mimi, I think you just said the magic word!" Davis said, smirking. "You ready Veedramon?!"

"Whenever you're ready Shadow!" Veedramon said, grinning.

"What are you doing Shadow?" asked Tai with a confused look on his face along with Mimi and Joe.

"Performing a Miracle!" shouted Davis as he then raised his right arm into the air, and his body was surround by a yellow aura. Veedramon than let out a roar as his body was engulfed in a massive pillar of Crimson energy.

**"Veedramon Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"**

The pillar of crimson energy than disappeared, revealing ultimate level Dragon Digimon. Davis then jumped into the air and landed on AeroVeedramon's head. Davis then brought out his Katana sword, before closing his eyes, concentrating his energy into the sword. The sword than glowed yellow before splitting into two identical looking Katanas. "You ready to fight Vee?" Davis asked, getting into a swordsman stance.

"Let's do it!" AeroVeedramon said, flying into the air.

"Just cause you changed your appearance, doesn't mean you can beat!" ShogunGekomon shouted, glaring at Davis and AeroVeedramon. "Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon shot a two massive compressed of air bullets at AeroVeedramon and Davis.

"Vee launch me!" Davis said, jumping onto AeroVeedramon's hand.

"You sure?" AeroVeedramon asked, looking at Davis.

"Do it!" Davis said, smiling.

AeroVeedramon nodded before throwing Davis toward the two compressed air bullets. Davis body began to glow yellow, before he began to spin like a rotating top.**"M****-Drill!"** Davis then hit the two compressed air bullets, tearing them to shreds shock Tai and the others seeing a human do something they thought would be impossible. "Vee, you're up!" Davis shouted, as he floated softly towards the ground.

AeroVeedramon then flew at ShogunGekomon, before grabbing the amphibian Digimon and lifting him up into the sky. "Hey, let me go!" ShogunGekomon shouted, glaring at AeroVeedramon.

"Alright!" AeroVeedramon said, smiling.

AeroVeedramon than let go of the frog Digimon, causing the frog Digimon to scream in the air as fell towards the ground.**"Dragon Impulse!"** AeroVeedramon body was than covered in a purple aura before shooting the aura at ShogunGekomon. The purple aura then transformed into a giant purple Dragon, which slammed into ShogunGekomon. This sent ShogunGekomon crashing into the stage room, with the falling debris burying the Frog Digimon. AeroVeedramon than landed on the ground beside Davis, before glowing blue and reverting back to DemiVeemon.

"Hey you alright Vee?" Davis said, picking up the small dragon Digimon.

"Yeah, it's not as trying as it was before." DemiVeemon said, looking at Davis.

The two then turned their heads and looked to see Tai, Joe, Mimi along with Agumon, Gomamon and Palmon walking towards them. "Hey you guys okay?" Tai asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah we're alright." Davis said, placing DemiVeemon on his head.

"You two were really impressive out there. Also we didn't know you had a crest." Agumon said, pointing to the tag and crest resting on Davis neck.

"Yeah, anyways I think it's time we start moving, as we need to go find the rest of your friends." Davis said as he looked at the three Digidestine.

The three nodded and after bidding the Gekomon and Otamamon a nice farewell, Tai, Joe and Mimi got in the paddle boat with Agumon and Palmon sitting on top of the paddle boat, while Gomamon swam besides them, and Davis and Veemon flew in front them on Davis's Hoverboard. Unknown to Davis, Tai was looking at him with a suspicious look.

"There's something about Shadow's that reminds me of someone. He reminds me a bit of Davis." Tai thought, as he continues to look at Shadow, unaware that Shadow actually was Davis in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong> Hey guys, again I wanted to apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter, High school has been annoying, and I haven't been able to work much on the chapter till this month. Anyways, Tai is growing suspicious about who Shadow (Davis) really is, which might lead to some problems in the future. Also I some of the moves that NeoDevimon and ShogunGekomon used were moves that I created and i'm also creating some attacks for Davis so look forward to that. Anyways I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Miracles and Light United (Which I did not think would be this long), leave some reviews (No Flames), and keep a lookout for the next chapter of Miracles and Lights United!<strong>

**P.S. Merry Christmas to everybody. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys what's going on, Fire Dragon of Miracles coming at you with the next chapter of M&L United! This chapter will have Davis, Veemon and the other Digidestine returning to the human world, and you might see some Taiora in this story, so look forward to that, and their's more things you should look forward to as well, so keep a look out. Anyways read on to the next chapter of, Miracles and Light United!**

* * *

><p>(Forest clearing: Evening)<p>

We see Davis aka Shadow, sitting beside Veemon, both having their eyes closed as they were meditating. Suddenly, Davis felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and looked up to see Sora looking at him.

"Hi." Sora said, smiling.

"Oh, hey." Davis said, standing up.

It had been about a week since Davis and Veemon had found Tai and the rest of the Digidestine, and a lot had happen. Matt, Izzy and Sora had manage to unlock the power of their crests, allowing their Digimon to achieve the Ultimate level. Davis then began to lead the Digidestine to Gennai house, telling the gang that someone wanted to meet them. Right now, the others were helping in preparing dinner.

Davis then notice that Sora seemed a bit nervous. "Hey, you alright Sora?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Shadow, could I ask a question?" Sora asked, rubbing her left arm.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, of course." He said.

Davis and Sora then took a seat on a wooden log. "So, what is your question?" Davis asked.

Sora than let out a sigh. "Well you see, it's about my crest." Sora answered, a sad expression appearing on her face.

"You mean the Crest of Love right?" Davis questioned.

Sora nodded. "Yeah it's just, I don't really know if I'm fit to wield my crest." She said, hanging her head.

Davis just stood, and crossed his arms. "You really need to stop doubting yourself Sora." He exclaimed, turning to the orange haired girl.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sora question.

"Sora, the Crest of Love reacts to how much you love and care for not only Biyomon, but for you friends and family to." Davis said, smiling and placing his hand on Sora shoulder. "And from what I can tell, you really care a lot for your friends."

Sora than smiled before closing her eyes. "Shadow, thank you." She said.

Davis nodded before he started grinning. "By the way, when are you gonna tell Tai that you like him?" He asked.

Sora gasped as a dark red blush appeared on her cheeks. "Wait what! What are you talking about?!" She shouted, waving her hands towards Davis.

Davis just chuckled. "Well I guess that proves it." He said, placing his hands behind his head.

Sora than let out a sigh of defeat. "Please don't tell." She begged, looking at Davis.

Davis just smiled. "Your secret safe with me." He said, walking away. "By the way, he may not admit it or know how to admit it, but Tai really does likes you to."

Sora blushed more at the comment, which made Davis smile more. He then walked towards Veemon, who was doing a Handstand.

_"Davis."_

Davis than stopped walking, his eyes widening in shock as he heard Gennai voice in his head. "Gennai, is that you?!" He asked, looking around. "Where are you?!"

_"I'm talking to you from our home my boy. Listen closely Davis, I need you to teleport here, and than teleport me to where the Digidestine are." _Gennai explained.

Davis nodded. "Alright, let me tell Veemon." He said, before sighing. "Man am I gonna need a nap after this."

Davis walked to Veemon, before kicking one of his hands, causing Veemon to hit his head and then face-plant on the ground. "Is there a reason you did that?" Veemon muttered, pulling his head out of the ground.

"I got to go get Gennai, mind telling the others I'll be gone for a bit?" Davis asked, his body glowing yellow.

Before Veemon could answer, Davis had teleported away. "Yeah, saw that coming." Veemon whispered, grinning.

Tai then walked over to Veemon, having notice Davis teleporting away. "Hey Veemon, where did Shadow go?" Tai asked, bending down to face Veemon.

"Don't worry, He'll be back in a bit." Veemon said, placing his hands behind his head.

Tai nodded before he switched his gaze towards Sora; with the latter still sitting on the log, as she appeared to be deep in thought. Walking towards the orange haired girl, He bended down so that they were on an even eye level. "Hello, anybody in their?" Tai asked, poking Sora on her face.

"Hey, quit it!" Sora said, shoving Tai's hand away from her.

Tai just looked at Sora with his signature grin, causing the orange haired girl to pout. "Anyways, Sora have you notice how Shadow acts?" Tai asked, sitting down on the log.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, turning to Tai.

"Well, haven't you notice that he acts similar to Davis?" Tai question, crossing his arms.

"Like, Davis?" Sora asked, confused.

Tai nodded, closing his eyes. "Remember that time we were going to the park with Davis and Kari, Davis nearly got hit by a truck saving Kari?" Tai asked.

Sora then began to recall the events that had happen on that particular day.

_(Flashback)_

_We see Davis who was wearing a white t-shirt with Black sweatpants and white and blue soccer shoes, standing in front of the apartment building balancing a soccer ball on his forehead. _

_"Hey Davis!"_

_Davis then lowered his head, letting the soccer ball land on his hands, to see Kari, Tai and Sora walking out the building. Tai was wearing a orange sleeveless shirt with gray sweatpants and black soccer shoes. Sora wore a red shirt with white sweatpants and red and white soccer shoes. Finally Kari wore a yellow shirt with pink sweatpants and white and pink soccer shoes._

_"Finally! I've been waiting out here for you guys for hours!" Davis said, walking to the three._

_Tai, Kari and Sora just laughed softly. "Davis, you've only been waiting for about 5 minutes." Kari said, smiling._

_Davis just chuckled before he notice something next to Tai. "Hey, I didn't know Miko was coming along." Davis said, pointing to the feline._

_"Miko?" Kari asked, turning to her pet. "What are you doing here?"_

_Tai than bended down to pick up the small feline, but Miko just ran away from the group._

_"Miko, come back here!" Kari said, running after the cat._

_"Kari wait!" Tai said._

_Tai, Sora and Davis then began to run after Kari, who was still chasing after Miko. The Feline had crossed the street leading to the park, Kari following with the others not far behind. Unknown to Kari, their was a truck spiraling out of control, heading straight for her._

_"Oh no! Kari, watch out!" Tai shouted, as he saw the truck._

_Kari than notice that Truck heading towards her and found herself paralyzed, unable to move as her eyes showed fear and terror in them._

_"KARI!" Tai shouted, his eyes widening in horror._

_Suddenly, just as the truck was about to his Kari; Davis suddenly appeared, grabbing Kari and jumped out of the trucks way, rolling across the pavement before coming to a stop when Davis crashed into a tree, his back taking the full force of the impact. Davis than let out a groan, causing Kari to open her eyes._

_"D-davis?" She asked, looking up at the spiky haired boy. _

_"Kari... you okay?" Davis asked, a smile on his face._

_Kari nodded and Davis then let her go. "That's good." He said, standing up._

_Davis then attempted to take a step forward, but ended up nearly falling face first if Tai and Sora hadn't shown up, with the former catching him before he fell._

_"Davis!" Kari said, standing up with a concerned look on her face._

_"He took the full force of impact from hitting the tree. We need to get him to a_ doctor!"_ Sora said, turning to Tai._

_Tai nodded before placing Davis on his back and standing up. Tai, Sora and Kari then began to run towards the hospital. "Hang on Davis, where gonna get you some help!" Tai said, a serious expression on his face._

_Davis let out a groan and unknown to the others, his eyes glowed gold for a moment before turning back to their normal red color with the crimson haired boy falling into unconsciousness._

(Flashback over)

"Yeah, I remember how that happen." Sora said, looking at the sky.

"When Shadow came to save Joe, Mimi and me, he had AeroVeedramon throw him and ShogunGekomon's attack, he took it head on and manage to destroy it without getting hurt." Tai said, crossing his arm. "When we took Davis to the Hospital, the doctors said that he didn't have an injuries on him, not even a small bruise and that all he need was some rest."

"Yeah, I found that weird to." Sora said, looking at Tai. "After taking the full force of hitting that tree, I thought he would have to stay overnight."

Tai than opened his eyes and looked at Sora. "Sora, do you think it's possible... that Davis is Shadow?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice. "Could it be possible that Davis came to the Digital world before we did?"

Sora let out a sigh before looking towards the ground. "It's possible, but there's no way we can be sure that Shadow is Davis." She said, folding her hands.

"I just can't shake the feeling that it is him, that Davis is here with us in the digital world with us." Tai said, before hanging his head. "I just want to know if it's him."

"Tai." Sora said, before she pulled the goggle wearing brunette into a hug. "It'll be okay, I promise will figure it out."

Tai smiled before chuckling. "Ya know, you always know how to make me feel better." He said, hugging back.

Sora giggled. "Well I have known you for a long time." She whispered.

After hugging for a minute the two separated, and Sora stood up from her seat on the log. "I'm gonna go see if the other need any help." She said, pointing to the others.

Sora was about to walk away when she felt Tai grab her wrist, preventing her from walking any further. Sora turned her head; to ask Tai if he wanted to say something else, she suddenly stopped as she felt the brunette lips pressing against her owns. Sora stood frozen in place as Tai continue to kiss her.

_"Is this really happening, is Tai really kissing me?" _Sora thought.

After about a minute had passed, Tai separated from Sora, with the brunette giving the Orange haired girl a large smile with his eyes closed. "Thanks again Sora." Tai said, still smiling.

Sora was glad that Tai had his eyes closed, otherwise he would seen the massive blush she had on her face. "S-sure Tai, no p-problem." Sora stuttered, looking away from Tai.

Tai then opened his eyes and towards Veemon, while Sora watched him as he walked away. She then raised her hand to her face and touched her lips, before a smile appeared in her face. "Stupid Tai." She said, before walking towards the others.

Tai walked towards Veemon, who at the moment laying on a tree branch. "Hey Veemon, how long will it be till Shadow?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"We'll, I would have to say in about 5 seconds." Veemon said, jumping off the branch.

Just as Veemon landed on the ground, Davis and Gennai appeared next to Veemon and Tai in a flash of golden light. "Told ya." Veemon said, grinning.

Tai looked towards Shadow and noticed that Gennai was besides. "Gennai, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, walking to the elderly man.

"Well I asked my grandson if he could come and bring me here." Gennai said, placing his hand on Davis's shoulder.

Tai eyes widen at what he just heard. "HE'S YOUR GRANDSON!" He shouted, falling onto his back.

Tai scream had attracted the attention of the other Digidestine, which caused Davis, Veemon and Gennai to look at each other. "Well it looks like we have some explaining to do." Gennai said, looking at Davis and Veemon.

Davis and Veemon just looked at Gennai well chuckling nervously.

(Evening)

"HE'S YOUR GRANDSON!" The Digidestine shouted, looking at Shadow, Veemon and Gennai with widen eyes.

"Well he's more like my adoptive Grandson." Gennai said, looking at Davis. "You see he came to the digital world about year before all of you did."

The Digidestine turned towards Shadow with shocked expression on their faces. "You've been here for an entire year?!" Sora asked.

Davis nodded before looking towards the sky. "Yeah, you see I got into a argument with my parents about something and than me and my sister got into a fight, which resulted in me getting sent to my room." Davis said, turning his head back to Sora. "I decided to use my computer to get my minds off things but it then started to act weird and the next thing I know I'm enveloped in a bright white light, and find myself being chased by a Tyrannomon and Kuwagamon, falling off a cliff into a river and having Gennai save my life."

The Digidestine just looked stun as they looked at Shadow with the only exception being Tai, who stood up and grabbed Shadow by the back of his jacket. "Excuses me, but I need to speak with you in private for a moment." Tai said, dragging Shadow into the woods.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Davis said, thought Tai continue to drag him into the woods.

Veemon and Agumon followed after their partners while Gennai, Sora and the rest of the Digidestine and Digimon watched as they disappeared into the woods, with all of them having one thought going through their heads. _"What the heck was that about?" _

(Deep in the woods)

Tai continued to drag Davis with him through the forest, Veemon and Agumon walking behind the two. "How much longer are you going to continue to drag me along with you?" Davis asked, looking at Tai.

Tai then stopped walking and looked around at their surroundings. "Okay, I think were far enough now." He said, letting go of Shadow.

"Hey, can I ask why you dragged Shadow all the way out here?" Veemon asked, looking at Tai.

"Yeah Tai, why did you drag him out here?" Agumon said, staring at his partner.

Tai nodded before turning to Shadow. "Sure but first, Davis would you take off the mask?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Shadow and Veemon eyes widen as the former let out a silent gasp. "What are you talking about, my names Shadow not Davis." He said.

"Davis, cut the act I know that it's you!" Tai said, as he continue to look at Shadow.

Tai and Davis continue to stare at one another until Davis let out a sigh and raised his hand to his mask, removing the item and allowing his face to be seen by his friend. "How did you know it was me?" Davis questioned, looking at the ground.

"I had my suspicions that it was you back at ShogunGekomon palace, what you did was something I know only you and I would be reckless enough to do." Tai said, walking towards Davis and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Davis, you really have change."

Davis then let out a sigh. "Well being here for a year does that to you, thought in reality I've only been gone about an hour in the real world." He said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that." Tai said, bending down to face Davis. "So mind explaining to me why you were chosen to be a Digidestine?"

Davis nodded. "Sure but it's gonna be a long story." He said, looking at Tai.

"We got time." Tai said, sitting on the ground.

Davis sat down on the ground cross legged, and began to explain to Tai everything Gennai had told him. He explained how he was related the former king of the Digital World, how he had the Spirit of Miracles inside of him and how he need to protect the person who carried the 'Light' inside of them. After Davis finished speaking, Tai was looking at the spiky crimson haired boy with a solemn look.

"Okay I understand Davis and after hearing what you said, you've got a big challenge ahead of you!" Tai said, smiling at Davis. "Thought after seeing all the things you've been doing, I know for a fact you can handle it."

"Thanks Tai." Davis said, smiling.

"Also Davis, do you know who has the 'Light' inside of them?" Tai asked, looking at Davis.

Davis shook his head. "No, I really don't have a clue." He said, crossing his arms.

In reality; Davis knew that Kari, Tai's sister and his childhood friend was the keeper of the light, but Davis knew that he couldn't tell Tai that. If he did, Tai would probably go crazy and start shouting like a maniac, which Davis knew wouldn't help them out with protecting her.

"Okay." Tai said, before looking at the sky. "Man, would you look at that."

Davis, Veemon and Agumon looked up towards the sky and saw that the Sky was orange, meaning that it was sunset. "Man, how long were we talking for?" Davis asked, thought a smile appeared on his face.

"From what I can tell, I say for about an hour." Veemon said.

"Agreed, maybe we should head back to the others. They're probably worried about us." Agumon said.

Davis and Tai nodded and the four stood up and began to make their way back to the group, with Davis placing his mask back on his face. "Hey Tai, I need you to promise me something." Davis said, turning to the older boy.

"Sure Davis, what is it?" Tai questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody about my identity, I have to keep it a secret okay." Davis said, crossing his arms.

Tai then sighed. "Well, that a tricky one Davis." He said, placing his hands behind his head. "Especially since Sora gonna be asking me questions about what we were talking about."

Davis understood what Tai meant about Sora. He knew that next to Kari, Sora was one of the most stubborn people in the world and keeping a secret from her was about as hard as trying to stop a truck with your bare hands. Both boys shuddered before looking at each other and nodding.

"Alright, you can tell Sora but nobody else." Davis said, shaking his head. "Man, Gennai is gonna kill me for this."

Veemon nodded. "Yep, you're died." He said, looking at Davis.

The four than continue to make their way out of the forest and after walking for a few minutes, the four had arrived at the clearing and saw that Gennai, Sora and the other Digidestine were sitting on the ground and speaking with each other. Sora than noticed Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon walking towards them.

"Hey their back." Sora said, smiling.

The others then turned their heads and towards the four, with Gennai standing up and walking towards Davis and Veemon. "I'm glad that you two are back, since we need to head back to our home." He said, placing a hand on Davis's shoulder.

"Alright grandpa." Davis said, before turning to the others. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Till next time." Veemon said, waving to the other Digidestine.

Davis then placed his hand on Veemon and Gennai and the three disappeared in a flash of golden light. The rest of the gang then turned to Tai and Agumon. "So what were you talking about with Shadow and Veemon?" Matt asked, looking towards Tai and Agumon.

"Oh well ya see we learned that Sha... Mph!" Before Agumon could finish his sentence; Tai placed both of his hands on the Orange Dinosaur's mouth, preventing him from speaking any further.

"Hahaha, Agumon your such a joker!" Tai said, before bending down towards Agumon and whispering something to him. "Remember what Davis said Agumon, we can't tell anybody except Sora!"

Agumon nodded, while the rest of the Digidestine just watch the two with confused expressions, thought Sora was an exception as she was staring at Tai and Agumon with an unconvinced look. _"Something's not right, he's hiding something." _She thought, as she continue to look at Tai.

(Gennai's home)

Davis, Veemon and Gennai arrived at their home after saying farewell to the Digidestine. Davis the fall onto his bid and removed his mask, wiping some sweat off his brow. "Phew, man I'm tired." He muttered.

Veemon looked at Davis. "Well maybe it's because you've been teleporting from place to place, that would drain you of energy pretty rapidly." He said, crossing his arms.

"Davis, it's time." Gennai said, walking towards the house.

Davis and Veemon looked at each other in confusion. "Gennai, what are you talking about?" Veemon asked, looking at the elderly man.

"Yeah, what's up?" Davis asked, standing up.

"Just come inside now. We have much to do and we have so little time." Gennai said, entering the house.

Davis and Veemon just looked at each other before shrugging and walking into the house after Gennai.

(A few hours later, Midnight)

It was now the middle of the night and Davis, Veemon and Gennai could be seen outside their house, with Davis sitting in the middle of the circle with a star in the inside of it. His entire body was covered in Digicode symbols in the symbol of a spiral that ended in the middle of his chest, and Davis was unable to understand what any of the symbols on his body meant. "Hey Gennai, how much longer do I have to stay like this?" Davis asked, looking over towards his grandfather.

"It's almost done Davis." Gennai said, before turning to Veemon. "Veemon, hand me that box will you."

Veemon nodded and grabbed a small wooden box and handing it to Gennai. "What's in that thing Gennai?" Veemon asked, looking at Gennai.

Gennai then opened the box and pulled out a pink crest with the symbol of Light on it. "Now for the ritual to begin." He said.

Gennai than held out his rest hand towards Davis, the crest resting in his palm. For a moment nothing happen but suddenly, Davis eyes widen as the symbols around his body began to glow red and travel around his body and at the same time, the most unbearable pain he ever felt coursed through his body. "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Davis shouted, gritting his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut.

Veemon just stared at Davis in shock. "What's happening Gennai!? Why is Davis screaming in pain?!" He shouted.

Veemon notice that Gennai didn't respond and turned towards the older man, his eyes widening further at what he saw. Gennai was biting his lip and had his left fist was clenched into a fist. "Gennai." Veemon whispered.

_"Please Davis, bare with the pain for just a bit longer." _Gennai thought, as he continue to watch Davis.

As the symbols continue to travel around Davis's body; the crest in Gennai hand began to glow and float in the air before soaring towards Davis, stopping in front of him. Davis body then began to glow yellow with such intensity; that Gennai and Veemon had to shield their eyes. After a few moments,; the light began to die down along with Davis's screaming until it was completely quiet. Veemon and Gennai opened their eyes and saw that Davis was just sitting their with his eyes open, with both noticing that their was 5 markings on his chest, which along with the rest of his body had smoke coming out from it. One of the markings appeared to be the symbol of light that was on the pink crest, which was being surround by the four other markings which resembled the M on the crest of Miracles.

Veemon took a step forward towards Davis. "Davis, can you hear me?" He asked.

Davis body then began to fall forward, his eyes closing right before his body hit the ground.

"DAVIS!" Veemon shouted.

(Timeskip: 2 days later, afternoon)

The feeling of light hitting against his eyes; brought Davis out from the deep slumber that he had been in. He then opened his eyes and sat up, letting out a groan as he placed his right hand on his head. _"What the hell happen to me?" _He asked, before noticing his entire arm was covered in bandages. _"Also, why am I covered in Bandages?"_

Davis then looked at the rest of his body and saw that his other arm and torso were covered in bandages as well. "Alright, what the heck happen to me?!" Davis exclaimed, looking at his body.

Davis then heard the door open, and turned his head in time to see a blue blur tackle him to the floor. "Davis you're awake!"

Davis looked up to see Veemon smiling down at him, which brought a smile to his face as well. "Hey bud, sorry for scaring you." Davis said.

"Well you did give us quite a scare my boy."

Veemon then got off Davis body, which allowed the spiky crimson haired boy to sit up and see Gennai standing on at the doorway; with a smile on his face. "Hey there Grandpa." Davis said.

"It's good to see you up and about Davis." Gennai said, walking to his grandson. "And not a moment too soon, as we have guest in the house."

"Guest?" Davis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, the other Digidestine are currently in the living room." He answered.

Davis eyes widen; before he stood up and looked for his mask. "Looking for this?" Gennai questioned, pulling the mask out from behind his back.

Gennai then tossed the mask towards Davis, who caught and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Gennai." Davis said, before placing the mask on the bed. "I'll meet you in the living room after I get dress."

"Alright than." Gennai said, walking out the room.

Davis then grabbed his mask before bending down to placing his hand on Veemon shoulder. "I think we should teleport to my room, safest way for us to stay hidden from the others." He said.

"Yeah, guess that's the best idea." Veemon said, nodding in agreement.

Davis than closed his eyes and him and Veemon were surround in a gold aura before disappeared.

(Living room)

The Digidestine could be seen sitting in the living room of Gennai house, waiting for the elderly man to return. As they waited, Tai notice that Sora was looking at him. "What's up?" The goggle wearing boy asked, turning to the female.

"Your're hiding something right." Sora said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tai question, raising an eyebrow.

"You know who Shadow really is right?" She asked, in a whisperer.

Tai looked at Sora before looking towards the ground, letting out sigh as he did. "Yeah, I do." He said.

"Tai." Koromon said, looking up at his partner.

Sora was about to ask Tai another question; when the door slide open, revealing Gennai standing in the doorway. "It's nice to see your all comfortable." He said, walking into the room.

"This is a pretty nice place you have here Gennai." Matt said, leaning forward.

"Why; thank you young man." Gennai said.

Gennai than towards one of the walls of the rooms, and a projection board slid down with a picture of the seven continents. "Now than." Gennai said, making the picture zoom in on a red circle in Japan. "Does anybody know where this is?"

Tai stood up and walked to the map, taking a close look. "Hmm, our hometown." He said, smiling.

Gennai nodded. "Correct, and the red flashing circle indicates where Myotismon is." He said, pointing to the circle.

"Myotismon?!" The Digidestine shouted.

"So, that's where Fang-face is huh?"

The Digidestine and Digimon turned their heads to see Shadow and Veemon leaning on the wall, with the former wearing a red and gold medieval tunic with blue pants and black sandals with straps. "Hi." Veemon said, smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Matt asked.

"The whole time." Shadow said, walking towards Gennai. "So, what did a miss while I was unconscious?"

"Huh, why where you unconscious?" Tai asked, turning to Shadow.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, that's complicated. Anyways back to getting back to the human world." He said, turning to Gennai.

Gennai nodded and walked towards one of the shelves drawers and pulled out of 10 cards. "Well first, you're going to need these." He said, placing the cards on the table.

The Digidestine notice that the cards were similar to the one's that Myotismon used to open the gate in his castle. "Digimon keycards!" Tai said.

"But what are they for?" Mimi asked, turning to Gennai.

"Yeah and how do they help us open the gate?!" Tai asked.

Shadow just placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah grandpa, how do they help us?" He asked.

"Well there are 9 holes on the stone wall of the gate." Gennai said.

Izzy then placed a hand underneath his chin. "Hm yes so... oh wait!" Izzy said, in realization. "Do the cards go into the holes?"

"That's right, however take a closer look." Gennai said, turning to children. "It's not quite as simple as that, do you see the problem?"

Izzy knew what Gennai was talking about. "Your giving us one too many cards." He answered.

"Correct, one of the cards is a fake." Gennai said, pacing back and forth.

The Digidestine hung their heads after hearing what Gennai said. Davis and Veemon then turned to Gennai. "So what happens if we use the wrong card?" Shadow question.

"I get the feeling that it's something back." Veemon said, crossing his arms.

"If you use the wrong card, you could possibly end up in a different dimension with no way to return!" Gennai said, complete seriousness in his voice.

"Well, that's good to know." Shadow said, though his voice was uneasy.

"Well that won't happen; as long as you learn how use the cards correctly." Gennai said, picking the cards up.

"But we have no idea on what to do!" Joe said, looking at Gennai.

"You have to learn how use the power inside you like how Myotismon is using his." Gennai said, handing the cards to Tai. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you the proper use of the cards."

Shadow and Veemon then began to make their way towards the door. "Well in that cause, I'm gonna do some training." He said, stretching his arms. "Being unconscious for two day; makes me feel a little sluggish."

"Yeah, I feel a bit rusty too." Veemon said, chuckling.

Shadow and Veemon then walked out of the room, with Tai and Sora then turning to each other. The two then nodded quietly before standing up and heading for the door, Koromon and Biyomon following after their partners.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Matt asked, looking at the two.

"I'm just going to take a look around." Tai answered, walking out the room.

"I'm just going to keep him company." Sora said, also walking out the room.

Koromon and Biyomon followed after their partners, while the rest of the group just looked at each other in confusion.

(Outside Gennai house)

Tai, Sora, Koromon and Biyomon walked out from inside the house, but they did not see any trace of Shadow and Veemon. "Where could they have gone?" Tai wondered, placing a hand on his head.

"I've got a feeling I know where they are." Sora said, pointing to something.

Tai, Koromon and Biyomon looked to wear she was pointing to, and saw some smoke rising from inside the forest. "Well that settles it. Follow that smoke trail!" Tai said, grabbing Koromon and running into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora and Biyomon said, running after the two.

After running in the forest for a few more minutes; the group of four found themselves in a forest clearing, where they saw Shadow and Veemon laying on their backs in the middle of the field, surrounded by multiple scorch marks.

"Wow, what the heck did those two do?" Tai wondered, looking around.

Sora notice that neither Shadow and Veemon were moving and walked towards them, kneeling down to face the two. "Hey you guys okay?" She asked, looking at the two.

The only answer she received was the sound of light snoring coming from the two, which cause Sora to giggle. She then looked at Shadow and unconsciously reached out towards his mask, but when her fingers were only an inch away from touching the mask she just stopped and with drew her hand to her lap. Tai walked towards her and sat down beside her.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at Sora.

Sora just looked towards her lap. "It's really is him isn't it?" She asked.

Tai didn't say anything but reached towards Shadow mask. "See for yourself." He said, pulling the mask of Shadow's face.

As soon as mask left Shadow's face; Sora let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, as she found herself looking down at the boy she had grown to love as a little brother. "Davis." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's him." Tai said, smiling sadly.

Sora then reached her hand out placed it on Davis cheek, noticing how different he looked. "He's change so much." She said, stroking Davis's cheek.

Tai let out a sigh. "He's been here for an entire year, he told me that he was the reincarnation of the former king of the Digital world and told me that he has this thing called the Spirit of Miracles inside of him. It's his job to protect a person who carriers the "Light" inside of them from evil." Tai said, looking at Davis sadly. "He's has a treacherous future ahead of him."

Sora then turned to Tai. "It's not fair! Why does he have to face all these things; he's just a little kid?!" Sora shouted, shaking her head.

"Sora, I understand that you care a'lot about Davis; but there's nothing we can do. Like us Davis was chosen to become the Digidestine, and nothing can change that." Tai said, turning to Sora.

Sora sigh. "I know, it's just i don't want to see him getting hurt or worse." She muttered.

Tai then notice a tear going down Sora's cheek, and reached and wiped it away. "Hey now, it's going to be alright Sora." He said, smiling. "You know Davis as much as I do, so your know he's going to pull through this right?"

Sora looked at Tai; before closing her eyes and smiling. "Yeah, your right." She said.

Tai then grinned and laid on his back, staring up at the orange sky. "Hey Sora." He said.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, turning to Tai.

Tai then closed his eyes. "You really are a great person." He said.

A blush than appeared on Sora face as she looked at Tai, thought a smile could still be seen on her face. "Thank you, Tai." She said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly the two heard a groan and turned to see Davis and Veemon start to wake up. "Man, what hit me?" Davis said, placing a hand on head.

"No idea, but whatever it was knocked us out." Veemon said.

The miracles duo than notice Tai, Sora, Koromon and Biyomon where besides them and Davis notice that he didn't have his mask on. "Oh... hey guys." He said, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, I already explained the situation to her." Tai said, smiling.

Davis then let out a relieved sigh before falling onto his back. "That's good to know." He muttered, looking at the orange haired female. "Well, Gennai is definitely gonna kill me."

"Yeah, but that means I'm screwed too." Veemon said, falling on his back. "Cause if you get into trouble, that means I'm in trouble to."

The duo of miracles let out a groan; with Tai, Sora, Koromon and Biyomon turning towards each other before bursting into a fit of laughter, Davis and Veemon soon following behind them. After laughing for about a minute; all six stood up and began to make there way back to Gennai's house, Davis placing his mask back on as they walk.

"So Davis, do you know who carrying the "Light" inside of them?" Sora asked, looking at the crimson haired boy.

Davis placed a hand on his head and ran it through his spiky hair. "Not really, but I do know something that Myotismon doesn't. The person carrying the "Light" inside of them is a young girl." He said, looking at Sora.

"A young girl?" Sora question, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Well know that we know this, it should be easier for us to find her." Tai said, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's true." Koromon said, from on top of Tai's head.

"Now I we need to do is get through the gate and get to you world." Biyomon said, looking at Sora.

Veemon then turned his head to look at Tai. "That reminds me, how come you guys didn't go through the gate the first time?"

Tai let out a sigh before looking towards a sky. "Well you see, we were about to make our way through the gate but this Digimon called Gatomon got in the way and summoned a bunch of Devidramon to stop us while she got through the gate before it closed." He said.

"A Gatomon?" Veemon asked, crossing his arms. _"If it was a Gatomon, than maybe it was... no it couldn't be." _

Davis notice how quiet Veemon got and looked towards his partner. "Hey Vee, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Veemon said, his arms still crossed.

Davis nodded, but still continue to look at Veemon with suspicion. After walking for about a few more minutes; Gennai's house could be seen in the distance. Davis than placed his hand on Veemon's head. "See ya later." Veemon said, smiling.

"Where are you guys going?" Sora asked, looking at the two.

"I'm gonna teleport inside the house, since if the others see you with us; their gonna be asking questions." Davis said.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He said, smiling.

Davis then closed his eyes and began to golden before him and Veemon disappeared. "Wish I could do that." Tai said, chuckling.

"Same." Sora said, nodding.

The four than began to make there way towards Gennai's house, Tai appearing in deep thought. _"A young girl has the "Light" inside of her huh."_ Tai thought, before sighing. _"Why do I have a feeling that Davis knows who has the "Light" inside of them." _

"Hey, something up?" Sora asked, hearing Tai sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to explain right now." Tai said, letting out a yawn.

Tai then pulled Koromon into his arm before he began to walk faster towards Gennai's house faster; with Sora and Biyomon watching as he did, the former letting out a sigh. "No point in asking anymore." She said, following after the goggle wearing boy with Biyomon following behind.

(Gennai's house, Davis and Veemon's room)

Davis and Veemon appeared in their bedroom with the former letting out a yawn. "Man I'm tired." He muttered, stretching.

"When aren't you tired?" Veemon asked, smirking.

Davis turned towards his partner with a grin. "Touché my scaly blue friend." He said.

Davis then turned around and walked towards his closet, and grabbing his duffel bag and placed a few things inside it. His Hoverboard, sleeping bag and his clothing from when he first arrived in the Digital world. Gennai had manage to make exist replicas of the clothing he wore when he arrived in the Digital World, which was good as he wouldn't want to have to keep wearing his ninja outfit while looking for Kari. He then began to change into his sleeping clothing and when he took off his tunic along with the bandages covering his body, which allowed him to see the five symbols that were on his chest.

"Huh, where these marks come from?" Davis asked, before turning to Veemon. "Veemon, do you where these marks came from?"

Veemon nodded. "Yeah, when we were doing that ritual; Gennai pulled out the Crest of Light and sealed inside your body, but it was really painful and that's the reason why you were unconscious for 2 days." The blue dragon said.

Davis nodded as he slid a white shirt onto his body. "Alright, I guess that makes sense." He said, putting on a pair of blue sweatpants.

Davis and Veemon then walked towards their beds, laying down and pulling the covers over their bodies. "Night Vee." Davis whispered, closing his eyes.

"Night Davis." Veemon whispered back, closing his eyes.

As Veemon fell into deep slumber; Davis however, waited till his partner was asleep. After making sure Veemon was sound asleep; Davis stood up from his bed and walked out from his room, making sure to grab his mask before he exited his room. Davis then began to walk down the hallway and after walking for a few minutes; arrived at the front porch. He took a seat on the porch and looked up towards the sky, looking straight at the moon. _"It's not that I don't want to go back home. I love Gennai and all and I love being in here in the Digital world. It's just," _Davis thought before pulling out a picture of him and his family at the beach, all of them smiling with Davis on Jun's back. _"I wonder if they even notice that I'm gone?"_

"What are you doing up so let Davis?"

Davis turned his head to the right and saw that Gennai was looking down at him. "Oh, hey Grandpa." Davis said, turning back to face the moon.

Gennai took a seat on the porch beside Davis and placed a hand on his adopted grandson shoulder. "You can't fool me Davis, what seems to be the problem?" Gennai questioned, looking at Davis.

Davis looked at Gennai for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "It's just, I scared to go back to the real world. Scared to go back and see my Family." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"I understand your fear Davis, but you cannot allow it to hold you back." Gennai said, smiling at Davis. "But while I would like you to speak with them, I also understand that if you don't want to speak with them yet that you don't have. Just take one step at a time, that is the best advice I can give you."

Davis turned to Gennai and removed his mask, allowing the elderly man to see the smile on his face. "Thanks Gennai." He said.

Gennai nodded. "You're welcome Davis." He said, before standing up. "Now please come with me, I need to make a quick modification to your Digivice before you leave to the Digital world tomorrow."

Davis nodded and followed after Gennai, wondering what the modification that was going to be applied to his Digivice was.

(The next day, Morning)

Davis and Veemon could be seen standing at the door of their room, with the former wearing his Ninja outfit and his duffel bag on his shoulder. They both knew that this would be the last time they would ever see this room in a long time, which made both sad; as this was the place along with the whole house had become something they loved and cherished.

"This is it." Davis said, opening the doorway.

Veemon nodded and walked outside the door. "Come on Davis, the others are probably waiting for us." He said, walking ahead.

Davis took a glance of the room one final time before closing the door. He then rested the palm of his hand on the door. "Goodbye." He said, before removing his hand and walking away.

Davis caught up with Veemon and both arrived at the front of the house to see Gennai, the Digidestine and Digimon. "Hey Shadow, Veemon are guys ready to go?" TK asked, looking at the duo.

The miracles duo nodded before turning to face Gennai. "Shadow, Veemon I'm glad that I had the chance to meet both of you and wish you farewells and safe travels in your future battles." Gennai exclaimed, smiling at the duo.

"Will miss you to grandpa." Davis said, hugging his adoptive grandfather.

"Yeah." Veemon said, hugging Gennai as well.

Gennai hugged both of the two for a moment before the three separated. "Good luck." Gennai said.

Davis and Veemon nodded before walking towards the others. "Let's go." Davis said, looking at Tai.

"Alright, come on guys lets get moving." Tai said.

Everyone nodded and the entire group then began to walk down the trail that led to Myotismon castle. Gennai watched the group as they disappeared into the distance before turning to face the sky.

_"Davis, Veemon take care of yourselves out there and goodbye." _Gennai thought, before walking back into his house.

(Myotismon Castle)

Davis Veemon and the rest of the gang could be seen walking alongside Myotismon castle. "Man this place looks even scary than the last time we were here." Joe said, looking around.

Davis and Veemon nodded in agreement. "You said it." They said.

Arriving at the castle entrance; the group saw that there were two Devidramon inside the castle, guarding the stairway that led to the gate.

"How are we going to get pass the Devidramon?" Izzy asked, looking at the others.

"Leave that to me! I'll take them out while you go in!" Tentomon said, looking at Izzy.

Tai and Izzy looked at one another and nodded to each other.

**"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**

**"Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**"Horn Buster!" **MegaKabuterimon slammed his horn into one of the Devidramon, pinning it against the wall.

"Move it, move it!" Izzy shouted.

The group began to run towards the staircase but as they ran the second Devidramon appeared in front of them. "Shadow, Time to Digivolve!" Veemon shouted, jumping towards Devidramon.

"Let's go!" Davis shouted, his Digivice glowing blue.

**"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!" **

**"Hammer Punch!" **Veedramon slammed his fist into Devidramon face, sending the virus Digimon crushing into a wall.

"Keep going!" Davis shouted, turning to the others.

The Digidestine continue to make their way towards stairway, but it seems that the illusion that Myotismon had put in the castle was still in effect, since the gang found themselves running on the ceiling. "Ah man, not this again!" Tai shouted, seeing the staircase above their heads.

**"Horn Buster!" **MegaKabuterimon slammed his horn into Devidramon again, which caused an explosion of white light. When the light disappeared the Digidestine fell from the ceiling onto the staircase, with Davis landing on his feet. Veemon and Motimon than appeared falling down the staircase, with Davis and Izzy catching their respected partners.

"What happen Izzy?" Motimon asked, looking at his partner.

"Everything's turn right-side up again. you fixed the warp in space." Izzy said, smiling.

"Veemon, you alright?" Davis questioned, placing his partner on the ground.

"I'll live." Veemon said, grinning.

"Come on guys, let's hurry towards the gate!" Tai said, running down the stairs.

Davis, Veemon and the rest of the Digidestine and Digimon followed after the goggle wearing male. After running for a few minutes, the entire group found themselves standing in front of a large steel door with a stone pedestal a few feet away from it.

"We have to figure out the pattern for these cards." Tai said, placing the cards on the ground. "Any ideas?"

Suddenly before anyone could answered, the sound of rumble falling could be heard coming from upstairs. "Matt, what's going on?" TK asked, looking at his older brother.

"I don't know." Matt said.

"It sounds like the castle starting to fall apart and if that happens it will create a cave in down here." Veemon said, turning to the others. "Which means we better figure out which of the nine cards we need to use to open the gate before were buried alive."

Davis looked at each of the cards carefully. "I think I have an idea." He said, splitting the cards into three section. "Okay in one section we have Rookie level Digimon. The second section has Champion level Digimon. Finally in the third section we have Ultimate level Digimon."

"That must be what the stars on the pedestal represent. They mean what level the Digimon on the cards are." Sora said, looking at Shadow.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, but what I don't understand is what the Lion, Horse and Monkey on the pedestal mean." Davis said, crossing his arms.

Izzy pulled out his laptop and began to look through the Digimon analyzer on his computer that Gennai installed into it. Looking through the list of Digimon, he then passed the picture of Leomon and Centarumon and his eyes widen. "What a minute. The Horse, the Lion and then," Izzy said, bring up a picture of Etemon. "The Monkey that's it!"

"Who here has met up with with Otamamon and Gekomon?" Izzy asked, turning to the group.

"I have." Joe said.

"Let get your Digivice." Izzy said, holding his hand out.

Joe handed him his Digivice and Izzy placed it in a slot on the top right of his laptop. The data from the Digivice then transferred into Izzy computer, where he found the Data on ShogunGekomon. "Alright!" Izzy said, smiling.

"You figured it out?!" Tai asked looking at Izzy.

"I think so. Check this out." Izzy said, making a diagram of the slots on the stone pedestal on the ground. "The first three, the Lion, the archer and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon and Etemon! Also in addition there's one of each classification, Vaccine, Data and Virus! Finally like Shadow said; the star represent the level of Digimon, so now we can put them all in the right spots!"

"You did it Izzy!" Sora praised.

"Great work!" Tai said.

"That still leave us with a problem though." Shadow said, pointing to the Agumon and Gomamon cards. "We have two cards in this slot, which means that one of them must be the fake."

"That's right, so that means we still don't know where the gate will open to." Izzy said, sighing.

Suddenly rumble began to fall from the ceiling, causing everyone to look up to see a bunch of Spider-like Digimon falling from the ceiling.

"What is that thing?" Tai question.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Izzy said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Digimon analyzer)<strong>

**"It's Dokugumon, a champion level; virus type Digimon. Don't let his Poison Cobweb or Poison Thread attack hit you, cause if they do you're as good as dead!**

* * *

><p>"Intruders in the castle will all be destroy!" Dokugumon shouted, as miniature version of Dokugumon lunged at the Digidestine.<p>

"Davis!" Veemon shouted.

"Time to rumble!" Davis shouted, raising his arm into the air.

"Let's help them out!" Matt said, raising his Digivice into the air.

Joe and Mimi nodded and raised their Digivice into the air.

**"Veemon Digivolve to... Veedramon!"**

**"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!"**

**"Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"**

**"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"**

**"V-Breath Arrow Max/Howling Blaster!" **Veedramon shot out a massive wave of red and blue fire from his mouth while Garurumon launched a wave of blue fire from his mouth. The two attacks hit a large group of KoDokugumon, burning them to a crisp.

**"Needle Spray!" **Togemon launched all of her spines at the KoDokugumon, sending the spider Digimon flying back.

**"Harpoon Torpedo!" **Ikkakumon launched his horn at a group of KoDokugumon, blowing them to smithereens.

"Tai, pick which card to put in the last slot!" Davis shouted, cutting a KoDokugumon in half.

"What, why me?!" Tai questioned, a shock look on his face.

"He's right Tai, you're the leader!" Matt said, placing his hands on Tai's shoulder. "We broke apart without you and you manage to bring us all back together, That makes you the Leader!"

Tai was about to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sora smiling at him. "You can do it Tai. We believe in you. I believe in you." Sora said, whispering that last part.

Tai and Sora looked at each other for a few more seconds before the former nodded. "Alright!" Tai said, turning towards the pedestal.

As Tai placed the cards into the right slots, he saw a few KoDokugumon creeping up behind Sora. "Sora, Behind you!" Tai shouted.

Sora turned around to see the KoDokugumon lunging towards her. "Aaaaahhhhh!" She shouted, closing her eyes.

"Sora!" Yokomon shouted, glowing pink.

**"Yokomon Digivolve to... Biyomon!" **

**"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon launched a spiral of green flames at the KoDokugumon, sending them flying back just before they could reach Sora.

"Thanks Biyomon!" Sora said, smiling.

**"Poison Thread!" **Dokugumon than shot multiple webs at Veedramon, Garurumon, Togemon and Ikkakumon, tangling the four in the web. Dokugumon then jumped into the air, taking the four Digimon with him.

**"Poison Cobweb!" **Dokugumon fired a wave of poison from his mouth at Veedramon, Garurumon, Togemon and Ikkakumon, inflicting a good deal of damage on the four.

"Veedramon, Digvolve again!" Davis shouted, his crest glowing yellow.

"You too Garurumon!" Matt shouted, his crest glowing blue.

**"Veedramon Digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"**

**"Garurumon Digivolve to... WereGarurumon!"**

AeroVeedramon and WereGarurumon broke free from the web restraining them and free Ikkakumon and Togemon, with the two Digimon turning back into Gomamon and Palmon upon hitting the ground. AeroVeedramon than tackled Dokugumon while WereGarurumon finished the last of the KoDokugumon.

"Tai were out of time, pick a card!" Matt shouted.

Tai placed the two cards on the Pedestal and looked at them one final time before picking up the Gomamon card. "Alright it's this one!" He said, placing the card in the slot. "Come on, now!"

The gate then began to open, a green light imitating from it. "I work!" Sora shouted.

"Let's go!" Tai shouted, grabbing Koromon and running towards the Gate.

The rest of the Digidestine began to follow after him, with the exception being Davis, Matt, AeroVeedramon and WereGarurumon. "Matt, you guys go on ahead will be right behind you!" Davis shouted.

"You guys sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, now go!" AeroVeedramon shouted, tossing Dokugumon into the air.

WereGarurumon than De-Digivolved back into Tsunomon, and Matt grabbed him before jumping through the portal.

"You'll never make out of here in one piece!" Dokugumon shouted.

**"V-Breath Arrow!" **AeroVeedramon launched a V-shaped beam of wave at Dokugumon, reducing the Spider to a crisp. AeroVeedramon than reverted back to DemiVeemon, who Davis grabbed and made a run for the closing gate, grabbing his duffel bag off the ground along the way.

"I didn't think we were gonna make it their for a minute, but looks like were home free buddy!" Davis said, smiling.

Davis then jumped towards the portal, making it through a split second before the the gate closed.

(Real world, Summer camp)

The Digidestine could be seen laying on the ground in front of a cabin. They all began to wake up, and looked around their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Tai asked, looking around.

"I know this place, were back in the summer camp! Tai you did it, were home again!" Joe said, smiling.

"Oh, Home!" Mimi said, as she began to cry tears of joy.

"We're back to where we were first sucked into the Digital world." Sora said, looking at the others. "But where are out Digimon?"

Izzy then looked at the ground. "Maybe we got the cards wrong after all." He said.

Sora then looked at the ground with a sad expression. "Than in this world; we could be without them." She said.

"You can't get rid of us the easily."

The Digidestine than turned and smiled happily as they saw their Digimon standing by the stairway. "Wake up, sleepyheads!" Palmon said, smiling.

"We're up, we're up, but where were you guy?" Tai asked, smiling.

The Digimon than pulled out a bunch of Berries out from behind their backs. "We thought we go out and look for a little snack." Gomamon answered.

The Digidestine smiled, but then TK notice that they were missing two people. "Hey wait, where are Shadow and Veemon?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh no, I hope they didn't get left behind!" Sora said, also noticing the two were missing.

"Don't worry, they woke up before you guys and left a few minutes ago." Koromon said, smiling.

The Digidestine let out a sigh of relief, with Tai looking off into the direction of the city. _"Good luck Davis, were counting on you." _He thought, a serious expression on his face.

(With Davis and Veemon)

The miracles duo could be seen riding on Davis's Hoverboard in direction of Odaiba, with the DemiVeemon sitting on Davis's shoulder.. "I have the feeling that something big is going to happen really soon Davis." DemiVeemon said, looking at Davis.

Davis looked towards DemiVeemon before nodding. He knew he need to find Kari and keep her safe, before Myotismon found her first. _"Hold on Kari, I'm on my way!" _Davis thought.

Davis than increased the speed of the Hoverboard, determine to not only protect Kari, but also put an end to Myotismon one and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my Amigos, what's happening. First off I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to update faster but dealing with changing schools, getting a puppy and getting new responsibilities around the house, can really make you both really busy and really stress. Anyways I wanted to ask you guys if you have any questions about my story or anything else, PM me or leave it in the Reviews. Anyways like I said before, leave Reviews and Suggestions and see you next time on Miracles and Light United! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up Fanfiction readers, writers or readers who send story challenges to authors, Fire Dragon of Miracles here bringing you the 9 chapter of Miracles and Light United! Now I won't be giving you a lot of clues on what's going to happen in this chapter, just that a old friends while be reunited, along with secrets revealed and promise are made. Finally I would like to ask you all question that I found in my reviews when I was looking through them, and I'll ask you the question at the end of the story. Anyways read on to the ninth chapter of Miracles and Light United!**

* * *

><p>(Odaiba, Japan.) (Play Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Lazy Afternoons)<p>

Davis and DemiVeemon could be seen flying over the city on Davis's Hoverboard on the way to the former's home, though the latter seemed to be more interested in looking at the city below from the former's head.

"Wow Davis, your world is really different than the digital world!" DemiVeemon said, looking down at his partner.

Davis smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that." He said.

Though Davis was happy to be back home, he still felt uneasy about seeing his family again. _"I've been gone in the Digital world for an entire year, but here I've only been gone for few hours."_ He thought, before letting out a sigh. _"I wonder if they will even recognize me?"_

After flying for about nearly an hour; Davis could see the apartment complex that he lived in. "There it is Vee, that's where I live." Davis said, as he began to descend.

The duo of Miracles then landed on the rooftop of the apartment complex, with Davis hiding his Hoverboard and Sword in a spot where no one would be able to find it. "Alright now that that's taking care of, let go to my house." He said, walking to the staircase.

As Davis and DemiVeemon made their way down; Davis made sure to be cautious in case he heard someone coming up the stairs, as he didn't want anyone to see DemiVeemon and freak out. Finally, after walking down three flights of stairs; they arrived in front of the door to Davis's apartment. "So this is where you live Davis?" DemiVeemon asked, turning to his partner.

Davis nodded before placing his hand on the doorknob, only to find that it was unlocked much to his surprise. Time seem to have stop as a million thoughts want through his head, what if his family was home; he knew that he wasn't ready to face them, at last not yet. Davis then took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered.

Davis then opened the door and walked inside; expecting to see his family inside, but saw that there wasn't anybody inside, though he saw that the T.V was still on. "It looks like nobody home Davis." DemiVeemon said.

Davis then leaned against the closed door; sliding down it before removing his mask, revealing his face that had sweat going down it. "Thank god, I knew I would feel nervous about seeing them again, but I didn't think It would be this bad." He whispered, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

After about four more deep breaths, Davis stood up and wiped the sweat of his face. "Davis, are you feeling better now?" DemiVeemon asked, looking up at the crimson haired boy with concern in his eyes.

Davis nodded and bended down to pick DemiVeemon up. "Yeah I'm okay now buddy, don't worry." He said, placing DemiVeemon on his head.

Davis then took off his shoes and the duo entered the spiky haired boy home, walking straight to his old bedroom. Davis opened the door and walked into his room; finding that it was exactly the same as when he left, with even his computer still being on. "Hey Vee; you stay in here for a few, I'm gonna take a quick shower and change into a different pair of clothing." He said, placing his duffel bag on the bad.

DemiVeemon nodded and jumped off Davis head and onto the bed. Davis then walked to one of his drawers and opened it, pulling out some clothing, along with a chocolate bar and a bag of chips. "Here bud, I'm pretty sure you're hungry so eat this." Davis said, opening the items and giving them to DemiVeemon.

Davis than walked over to the door and walked out the room, closing door as he did.

(7 minutes later)

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Davis, who had just finished his shower and was now wearing a black sweater that covered his Digivice, a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, along with his towel being around both of his shoulders. He also had his goggles on his forehead, in order to keep his hair from getting into his eyes. He was very relieved to find that his clothing still fit him, despite that fact that he had grown taller and his body being a bit more muscular.

Davis walked over to his room and opened the door; revealing Veemon laying on his bed, an empty chocolate wrapper and bag of chips resting besides him. Davis also saw that Veemon's mouth was smeared with chocolate and chips crumbs. "Well, it looks like that little snack helped you Digivolve huh?" Davis asked, throwing his towel on his bed.

"Yeah that stuff was tasty!" Veemon exclaimed, licking the chocolate and crumbs off his face.

Davis just chuckled before walking over to his drawers and pulled out a couple of shirts, sweaters, jeans, socks and sleeping wear and placed them in his duffel bag along with his ninja outfit and mask. He then walked out the door, returned a minute later carrying a small black box in his hands.

"What's that Davis?" Veemon asked, staring at the black box in Davis hands.

"It's money that I've been saving up for awhile." Davis said, placing the box into his duffel bag.

Davis then zipped up his duffel bag and placed it around his shoulder. "Alright Veemon, let's get moving." He said, looking at the Dragon Digimon.

Veemon nodded and jumped off the bed, making sure to grab the empty bag and wrapper and throw them in a trash bin. The duo of Miracles then walked to the door, with Davis opening he duffel bag as he put his boots on. "You should go in here till we get to the roof, wouldn't want to start a panic if someone were to see you." Davis exclaimed, standing up.

Veemon and entered the duffel bag, with Davis closing it and placing the strap around his shoulder. Davis then walked out the door and into the hallway and after closing the door behind him, made his way up the stairs to the roof. As he made his way up, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "_Maybe I should go and visit Kari! It would be nice to go and visit after so long,"_ Davis thought, a small smile appearing on his face. _"And I really did miss her when I was in the Digital world."_

Breaking away from his thoughts, Davis found that he had arrived on the roof and placed the Duffel bag on the ground. He then opened it, allowing Veemon to pop his head out from the inside. "Finally, it was getting really hot in there!" Veemon said, jumping out from inside the bag.

Davis just shook his head before walking over to the edge of the rooftop, leaning his arms on it as looked over at the city. "It really is like I hadn't even left at all." He muttered, his gaze not straying away from the city.

As he continue to stare at the city, Davis felt something pull on his pants and looked down to see Veemon looking at him. "What's up bud?" He asked, bending down.

"I was wondering if I could got take a look around the city?" Veemon asked, jumping onto the edge.

Veemon question made Davis a bit nervous, as he felt that it was a bit risky for Veemon to go out and explore the city. " I don't think that a good idea Vee, this isn't the Digital world and you might get lost." Davis said, shaking his head.

"Come on Davis, I promise I won't get lost!" Veemon whined, staring at Davis. "Besides I be able to find you since where connected."

Davis knew that Veemon was right, since during the time that they were living in forest when Gennai had them go camping; the two found out that the Crest of Miracles had connected their minds. This allowed the two be able to know where the other was and could allow them to find each other no matter where they where. "Alright, you can go but be careful and don't let anyone to see you." Davis said, sighing in defeat.

Veemon smiled in victory. "Thanks Davis, well I'll see you later and don't worry I'll be careful." Veemon said, before jumping off the edge of the roof.

Davis just watched as Veemon fell before landing on a tree branch in the park, which caused him to lose all sight of Veemon. Davis just sigh before walking over to his duffel bag, picked it up and placed it in the hidden spot where his Hoverboard and Sword were. _"I'm sure he'll be fine, after all it is Veemon."_ He thought, before walking over to the staircase. _"Well, time to go say hi to an old friend."_

_(Stop and Play Crisis Core-Final Fantasy 7: A Moment of Courtesy)_

Davis then began to make his way down and after walking down 2 flights of stairs, found himself in front of the Kamiya household. Davis then raised his hand and knocked on the door three times. For a moment he stood there in complete silence, before he heard footsteps from the other side of the door. "Coming."

The door then opened, and Davis found himself looking at Kari, who was wearing pink pajamas and had a string with a whistle around her neck; standing in the door. "Hello, who are you?" Kari asked, staring at Davis.

Davis just smiled, as he had a feeling Kari wouldn't be able to recognize him. "Come on Kari, don't you recognize me?' He asked, pointing his thumb to himself.

Kari just looked closer at Davis. "Davis?" She questioned, before a smile appeared on her face. "Davis!"

Kari then rushed at Davis and hugged him, much to the spiky haired boy shock. "It's so good to see you!" Kari said, smiling even more.

Davis just stood their for a moment before hugging Kari back, tears appearing in his eyes. "It's good to see you too." He said, as the tears travel down his face.

The two stayed that way for a few minutes before Kari broke the hug and grabbed Davis by his right arm. "Come on let's go inside!" Kari said, as she dragged Davis into the apartment.

"Ok Kari, calm down!" Davis said, though the smile hadn't left his face.

As the two entered the apartment, Kari had closed the door behind while Davis had closed the door behind. After Davis removed his shoes and left them by the door, he was being dragged to the sofa by Kari. "So Davis, how have you been? You look really different from the last time I saw you." Kari said, giggling before pointing to Davis hair. "Your hair especially looks different."

Davis just smiled nervously as his right hand went through his hair. "Yeah, I decide to let it grow out." He said. "What do you think?"

"It looks nice." Kari said, smiling.

The two then began to talk for a few hours about what they had been doing since the last time they had seen each other. Kari had also asked Davis why he hadn't gone to summer camp, causing the Crimson haired boy to come up with a lie and fast. "Um well I wasn't really feeling well, so I decided to stay home." Davis said, placing his hands on his legs.

"Oh ok, so I'm guessing you feel better huh?" Kari asked, staring at her friend.

Davis nodded and then lied down on the couch with his head behind his head. "So how are you feeling, you don't look like you're sick anymore." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I feel all better now." She said.

Kari then notice that Davis had what looked like a large X-shaped scar on his right cheek. "Hey Davis, how did you get that scar on your cheek?" Kari questioned, pointing towards the scar.

Davis placed a hand on his cheek, before turning his head. "I... would rather not talk about." He said, closing his eyes.

He heard Kari say "Okay", but he knew that she wanted to where he got his scar. Davis remembered how he got his scar, as it was back in the Digital World and was caused by a certain Vampire-Digimon.

_(Flashback) (Stop and switch Play to Sinister Sunburn [Project Destati] from 2:02 to 5:10)_

_"Come on everyone climb on quickly!" Garudamon said, placing her hands the ground._

_The Digidestined climbed onto Garudamon hands, with the exception of Shadow and Veemon; who were glaring at Myotismon. "Shadow, Veemon hurry climb on!" Tai shouted, looking at the two._

_"You guys go on ahead, we need to figure something out!" Shadow said, turning to the Digidestined._

_"Are you insane?!" Matt shouted, shaking his head. "He's too strong to fight alone!"_

_"Just go! We'll be okay!" Veemon shouted._

_The Digidestined and Digimon looked at each other with unsure looks before finally deciding to listen to Shadow and Veemon, with Garudamon taking off into the air and flying away. As they flew away, Tai could be seen looking back at the Duo of Miracles, particularly at Shadow. "Davis, that really is you isn't it." He muttered, before turning his head. "Be careful Davis."_

_Myotismon looked as the others flew away before turning to Shadow and Veemon. "You should have left while you still had the chance." He said, smirking._

_Shadow and Veemon just glared at Myotismon before the former raised his hand and removed his mask, allowing the evil Digimon to his face. "I didn't feel the need." Davis said. "Now, why don't you tell me what you're up to Fang-Face!"_

_Myotismon chuckled before nodding. "I suppose that is fair, as this will be the last few moments of your life. You see I have learned of a prophecy that says that I shall be destroyed by the eighth Digidestined." Myotismon said, reaching into his jacket. "So I've decided to travel to the human world and destroy this human before the other Digidestined can find him, and i shall use this to find the eight Digidestined."_

_Davis and Veemon then saw Myotismon pull out a tag from inside his jacket, which had a pink crest inside of it. "This is the Crest of Light and I shall use it to find the Eight Digidestined." Myotismon exclaimed._

_Davis then closed his eyes and focus to energy that the crest was creating. He then smirked before opening his eyes. "Except for the fact that you only have the real tag. That crest is fake!" He said, placing his mask back on._

_Myotismon then smiled before placing the tag and crest into his jacket. "You're quite smart aren't you?" You are correct though that the Crest is a fake, as the original one was stolen from me." Myotismon said, though the smile didn't leave his face. "Grizzly Wing!"_

_Myotismon then suddenly placed his hands together and shot out a swarm of bats towards Davis and Veemon. The attack caught the two off guard and the two were surrounded by bats, trying to fight them off. Davis manage to get the bats off him in time to see Myotismon aiming his next attack at Veemon, who was still fighting off the Bats._

_"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon formed two red whips of electricity and shot them at Veemon in the form of an X. Veemon had finally manage to get rid of the last of the bats and saw the attack was about to hit him, with him having no time to dodge. Right as the attack was about to hit him, Veemon was shoved out of the way by Davis, who turned in time to see the attack his him on the right side of his face. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Davis shouted, as he was being electrocuted._

_"Davis!" Veemon shouted, rushing to his partner._

_When the attack finally end, Davis was on his knees and was breathing heavily. Veemon then arrived at his partners side and saw the damage the attack had cause, as the bottom right side of Davis mask had been destroyed and that there was now a large X-shaped scar on his cheeks that had smoke coming off it. Veemon then turned to Myotismon was a hateful glare, who simply smirked._

_"That was a cowardly move, attacking someone from behind!" Veemon shouted._

_"Perhaps, but if it allows me to destroy you; then I see no problem in doing so." Myotismon said, smirking._

_Davis then stood up. "They you wouldn't mind if i did this?!" Davis asked, placing his hands close to his face._

_Veemon knew what Davis was about to do and covered his eyes, while Myotismon just looked on in confusion. "Miracle Flare!" Davis body was suddenly engulfed in golden light that surround the entire area. Myotismon, due to not realizing until it was too late, was blinded by the flash and was covering his eyes while screaming in pain. After about a minute; the light then fade, which allowed Myotismon to open his eyes. The vampire Digimon saw that Davis and Veemon were no where to be seen._

_"Those... FILTHY RATS!" Myotismon roared. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND SEND YOU THE VERY DEPTHS OF HELL!"_

_(With the other Digidestined)_

_Tai, Sora and the others were resting besides a lake, with Garudamon having DeDigivoled to into Yokomon. They were all wondering where Shadow and Veemon were, hoping they had gotten away from Myotismon. "That does it! I'm going back over there!" Tai said, standing up._

_"Tai wait!" Matt said. "We can't just rush into this, we need a plan!"_

_Tai was about to say something back, when he suddenly noticing something falling from the sky. "What is that?" Tai questioned, pointing to the object._

_Everyone looked towards where Tai was pointing and saw what looked like two people falling. Everyone eyes widen when that saw that the people falling where Shadow and Veemon, with both landing in the middle of the lake._

_"Shadow! Veemon!" Tai shouted, diving into the lake with Matt close behind._

_The rest of the Digidestined just waited for the two to surface with Shadow and Veemon. After a minute of uneasy silence, Tai and Matt resurface with Shadow and Veemon on their backs, with Veemon coughing up water while Shadow lied limp on Tai's back._

_"You found them!" Sora said, smiling in relief._

_Tai and Matt then swam back to the others, who helped them out of the water. Tai then placed Shadow on the ground before placing his ear on his chest, with a relieved expression appearing on his face as he sigh. "He's breathing, he's just unconscious." He said, sitting back._

_Everyone breathed in relief before turning to Veemon, who had finally regained normal breathing. "What the heck happen Veemon!?" Tai asked._

_Veemon then filled everyone in on what happened and how Shadow got the X-shaped scar on his cheek. When he finished, everyone was looking at each other in worry, especially Tai and Sora with the former turning to the unconscious Shadow. "When you wake up, we gonna have to talk." He though. "Davis."_

_(Flashback end) (Stop and play Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core: The Burdened- extended)_

"Hello? Davis, are you listening?"

Davis was brought out from his thoughts when he heard Kari voice and turned his head to see her looking down at him. "Huh? Oh sorry." He apologized, not meaning to have ignored his friend. "What did you say Kari?"

"I was wondering what the thing on your arm is?" Kari asked, pointing to Davis right arm.

Davis's body instantly froze up, before he sat up quickly and covered his right arm with his hand. He didn't want Kari to learned about him and his connection to the Digital world, at least not yet. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He said, not looking at Kari.

Kari notice that Davis seemed very uncomfortable about her question, and while she wanted to know what the thing on his arm was; she decided not to push the topic any further. "Alright." She said.

Davis then felt something rub against his leg and looked down to see Miko. "Meow." Miko exclaimed, looking up at Davis.

"Hi Miko, nice to see you again." Davis said, petting the feline on the head.

Davis and Kari then heard the front door open and looked to see Kari's parents walk in. "Kari, where back!" Mrs. Kamiya announced.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Hi! Everything's fine!" Kari said, getting off the couch.

Kari then walked over to both her parents and hugged them. "Mom, Dad look! Davis came over for a visit!" Kari said, pointing to the couch.

Davis then stood up from the couch and waved towards Kari's parents. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya!" He said, smiling.

"Davis is that you?!" Mrs. Kamiya asked, walking towards the Crimson haired. "My goodness it's good to see you again! You look quite different then from when I last saw you!

Davis just chuckled. "Thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Kari then turned to her father. "So what was wrong with Grandma?" She asked.

"Oh she just sprain her ankle, nothing serious." Mr. Kamiya said. "She as to stay in the hospital for a day and she's hoppin mad, because it cuts into her dancing lessons."

"That's grandma." Kari said, giggling.

Davis just smiled before heading towards the door. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave then." He said, as he began to place his shoes on.

Kari then gained a sad expression on her face. "Do you really have to go already?" She asked.

Kari's parents notice the say expression on her face and Mr. Kamiya turned to Davis with a smile. "Davis, why don't you stay over for dinner?" He questioned.

Davis raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." He said, placing his left shoe on the ground.

"Oh it's no bother at all. Besides I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you staying over." Ms. Kamiya said, smiling.

Davis just looked at them before smiling. "Well, alright then." He said, taking off his only shoe.

"Yay!" Kari cheered.

Just as Davis had taken off his remaining shoe, the front door opened and Tai walked in carrying Koromon is his hands. "I'm home!" He said, noticing Davis. "Oh hey Davis."

"Yo." Davis said, waving to Tai.

Suddenly, Miko ran out the front door in a hurry, which cause Davis to rise an eyebrow in confusion. "I wonder where Miko running off to?" He thought.

"Tai?" Ms. Kamiya said, walking to her son with a surprise expression. "Why are you home so early?"

"Camp was canceled because of the snow." Tai explained.

"Snow huh, who would have thought this time of year. The weather is getting so unpredictable these days." Ms. Kamiya said, before noticing Koromon in Tai's hands. "Oh what is that?!"

Both Tai's and Davis's eyes widen. _"Oh crap! Tai think of something quick!"_ Davis thought.

Tai notice the look of panic look on Davis's face but just smiled and closed his eyes. "I brought Kari a present!" Tai said.

"Nice one." Davis said, sighing.

"Oh that was nice of you." Ms. Kamiya said, smiling.

Tai suddenly rush forward, dropping Koromon onto Davis's lap before embracing his mother in a hug. "Mom!" He said.

"Tai is something wrong?" Ms. Kamiya asked, surprised by Tai's action.

"I'm glad you're here." Tai said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Of course I'm here honey." Ms. Kamiya said, looking down at Tai. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kari and her father then walked towards the doorway, wondering what all the commotion was. "What's wrong?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

Tai then looked up before suddenly breaking out from his embrace with his mother and embracing his father in hug. "Dad!" Tai said, still crying.

Tai's father just looked at his mother, who was just as confused as he was. Davis just watched the scene with a small smile on his face, though their was a sad expression on his face as he smiled. "I wonder... if I'll ever be able to have a moment like this with my family?" Davis thought, closing his eyes.

Kari notice the sad expression on Davis, and looked at him with a worried expression. _"Davis... did something happen between you and your family?"_ She thought, still staring at her friend.

**(Somewhere in Odaiba: Night)**

Veemon was standing on top of a light post, looking over the city. He like all the colors and lights of the city, as well as seeing more humans other than Davis and the other Digidestined. "Man Davis's world really is interesting." He muttered.

Veemon then looked up and saw that it was nightfall. "Man, it's night already?" He questioned. "Guess I loss track of time. Better start heading back."

Veemon then jumped towards a building from the light post he was on and grabbed the pipe that was connected to the building. He then scaled the building in a few moments and made it up to the roof. He then ran forward and jumped off the building and onto the roof of the next building.

"If i keep going at this pace, I should be able to get back to Davis within half an hour!" Veemon said, jumping onto another roof.

As he made his way back to the rooftop, Veemon felt something familiar nearby and came to a stop as he looked around. "That energy, it feels so... cold." He muttered, shuddering.

Veemon then looked up and saw a flock of bats falling over his head but he knew that they weren't any ordinary bats, They belonged to Myotismon. "So he really is here. I better check this out, since if Myotismon is involved it can't be good." Veemon said, following the bats.

He followed the bats and eventually found himself looking down into an alleyway, where saw Myotismon talking to a white feline Digimon, who had a copy of the Crest of Light around her neck. "Let's get a closer look and see what they're talking about." Veemon said, climbing down.

Veemon climbed down to a spot where he could hear what they were talking about, but was high enough so they couldn't see him. "Gatomon, have you had any luck in finding the Eight Digidestined?" Myotismon questioned, leering down at the feline Digimon.

"Not yet your evilship, but I can sense that he's somewhere close by." Gatomon said, staring at the ground.

"Don't feel me Gatomon or you shall be the next person I destroy." Myotismon said, cruelly.

Myotismon then took off into the air and flew off, leaving Gatomon to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness he's gone." She muttered.

(Play Phantasy Star Universe: Sadness)

"Not much of a nice guy is he huh?"

"You have no id..." Gatomon eyes widen before she turned around and saw Veemon standing behind her with a smile on his face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She said, glaring at Veemon.

"Names Veemon, and you can call me the guy who has a score to settle with fang-face." Veemon said.

Gatomon just scoffed at Veemon's claim. "Yeah right, someone like you beating Myotismon? I believe it when I see it." She said.

Veemon just stared at her before smiling softly. "It really is you, isn't it Salamon?" He said.

Gatomon was confused by Veemon statement. "What are you talking about, I've never met you before!" She shouted.

Veemon just walked closer to Gatomon before pointing to his own face. "Look closer Gatomon and think hard. It's me, DemiVeemon remember?" He asked.

Gatomon just looked closer at Veemon and particular at his eyes, finding something about them familiar. Suddenly, something snapped inside her mind and Gatomon eyes widen in shock as she took a few steps back. "N-no way, it can't be." She said.

Gatomon then turned around and ran away from Veemon, who only watched as reached his hand out to her. "Salamon." He whispered, sadly. "What happen to you, after we were separated?"

(Kamiya residence: Tai and Kari room.) (Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core: Under the Apple Tree)

After dinner Davis, Tai and Koromon had gone to Tai and Kari room in order to talk in private. "I'm glad to see that you made it through the portal Davis. Everyone, especially Sora and me where worried you got left behind." The older boy said, smiling.

Davis just chuckled. "Well, you can't get rid of me that easily." He said.

"Hey Davis, have you found any clues as to the eight Digidestined is?" Koromon asked, looking up at the crimson haired boy.

Tai then looked at Davis with a serious expression. "Yeah, have you found out who she is?" He asked, hoping for a good response.

Davis just stared at Tai before sighing. "Look Tai what I'm about to tell you, is something that you have to swear that you won't tell the other Digidestined!" He said, complete seriousness in his voice.

"Not even Sora?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Davis the thought for a moment before closing his eyes. "Maybe Sora, but you can't tell the others! We can't have too many people knowing alright?" He asked.

Tai nodded. "Alright I swear, now would you mind telling me what's up?" He questioned.

Davis just took a deep breath before sighing. "The identity of the eight Digidestined... is Kari." He said, closing his eyes.

The moment those words left Davis mouth, Tai eyes widen in shock. "WHAT!" He shouted, standing up.

"Hey!" Koromon shouted, having been knocked to the ground when Tai stood.

Davis immediately got up and placed his hands over Tai's mouth. "Hey keep it down man! Do you want everyone to hear you?!" He asked. "Now, I'm gonna take my hands off your mouth so you better not scream."

Davis then removed his hands from Tai's mouth, with the latter taking a deep breath before sitting back on his bed while holding his head. "Davis, are you certain that Kari is the Eighth Digidestined?" He asked, raising his head.

"I am, plus take a look at this." Davis said, removing his sweater.

Davis then pulled up his shirt and both Tai and Koromon saw the marks on his chest. "Whoa Davis, what with the markings on your chest?" Koromon asked.

Davis then explained how he had figured out that Kari was the eighth Digidestined and that the real Crest of Light had been sealed inside of him by Gennai, in order to prevent Myotismon from getting it. "So you have Crest, but Myotismon has the tag huh?" Tai questioned. "But what about the Digivice? Who has that?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have a feeling that it's somewhere in the city." Davis said, looking at his Digivice.

Tai just took a breath, his hand running through his hair. "Well this is lot to take in Davis but I promise that I won't tell anyone but Sora about this. Especially Kari." Tai said, smiling.

Davis smiled back. "Thanks Tai, I knew I could trust you." He said, holding his fist out.

Tai raised his own fist and the two boys fist bumped, with Koromon smiling at the two. Davis then picked up his sweater and put it back on. "Well I guess I'll see you later." He said.

"Alright, by the way where are you staying?" Tai asked.

"Veemon and me are staying on the roof for the now." Davis said, opening the door.

Davis then walked out the room and saw Kari and her parents sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Well thanks for having me over Mr and Ms. Kamiya." He said, walking towards the front door.

(Play Kh 2.5 Remix: Missing You)

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay for a bit longer?" Kari asked, walking towards Davis.

Davis shook his head as he put his boots on. "Sorry but I can't, though I have an idea Kari." He said, standing up. "Why don't we meet up at the park tomorrow in the afternoon and hang out?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Kari said, smiling.

Davis nodded and then opened the door before turning back to Kari. "Well, night." He said.

"Goodnight Davis." Kari said, waving at him.

Davis waved back before walking out the apartment and closing the door behind him. Davis then began to make his way up to the roof, deep in thought while keeping aware of his surroundings. "Maybe I should go see my family soon, and try to patch things up with them." He thought.

Davis then notice that he had made it to the roof and saw Veemon sitting down on one of the two set up sleeping bags. Veemon apparently was also thinking in deep thought, as he hadn't notice Davis was walking towards him. "Hey Veemon, you alright?" He asked, sitting down on one of the sleeping bags.

"Huh, oh Davis. Yeah, I'm okay." Veemon muttered.

Davis just looked at his friend before suddenly raising his fist and hitting his partner on the head. "OW!" Veemon shouted, holding his head in pain. "What the hell was that for!"

"What's up with you, I haven't seen you this deep in thought in awhile." Davis said, looking at his friend in concern.

The angry glare Veemon had on Davis soon disappeared before he let out a sigh. "You remember when Tai and Sora told us that a Digimon named Gatomon stopped them getting through the gate the first time?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Davis questioned.

"We'll I just found out that same Gatomon was a friend of mine before I met you." Veemon exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Davis said, his eyes widening in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago Davis, about 6 months before I met you and Gennai I met a Digimon named Salamon, and she was my best friend. Though honestly, we didn't really get along at first. Anyways the two of us decided to travel with each other and that's when we became friends, she even told me that the reason she was traveling was because she had been waiting for someone for a long time." Veemon said, smiling at the memory. "But then one day, there was some kind of earthquake in the Digital World and the two us were separated from each other."

"I you though that you would never see her again huh?" Davis asked, understanding now what Veemon was saying.

"Yeah, until today. But what happen to her?" Veemon questioned, placing a hand on his head. "Why is she working for Myotismon?"

Davis notice the sadness of his friend's face. "Hey Veemon, why don't you go looking for her tomorrow." Davis said, smiling.

Veemon looked up at Davis in surprise. "Are you sure Davis? Don't we need to protect Kari from Myotismon?" He asked.

"Hey don't worry about it. Myotismon doesn't know that Kari is the eighth Digidestined, so we don't have to worry about that for now." Davis said. "So you go look for you friend and find out what happen to her while you two were separated."

Veemon nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah. Thanks Davis." He said.

Davis just nodded before falling back onto his sleeping bag, with Veemon following close behind him. The two then closed their eyes and allowed sleep to overtake them both. Unknowingly to both Davis and Veemon, Davis's Digivice began to beep as a crow flew past them, carrying a Digivice in it's talons that was producing a pink glowing light.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, glad to see that you made it to the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and before you ask I will be revealing that Past that both Veemon and Gatomon shared with another when they were still in the Digital World. Also I wanted to respond to a few questions I had found reading my reviews, with one being that Davis will confront his Family in a future chapter that will probably be before He and the other Digidestined return to the Digital World. Another questioned I want to answer is that I will being Giving Jun a Digimon partner, and some people even made suggestions of having Wizardmon as her partner, which is something I'm debating at the moment. Finally, the relationship between Davis, Tai and Sora is very close as Tai and Sora (Along with Kari) where the first People to accept Davis for who he was, leading him to have a close bond with them and having a great deal of trust in them, which was strong enough to him to allow them to know that he is the one helping them and the other Digidestined as Shadow. Anyways leave a comment or suggestion in the reviews, hit the follow and favorite options and I will see you next time on the next chapter of Miracles and Light United!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my friends, Fire Dragon of Miracles here bringing you the tenth chapter of Miracles and Light United! This chapter will mostly be focused on Davis and Kari, enjoying each others company and hanging out. There will also be scenes that have the other Digidestined, and their will also be 2 Taiora moments, which you shall see pretty soon in the chapter. Finally more of the past that Veemon and Gatomon had will be revealed in the chapter. Anyways everyone, read on to the tenth chapter of Miracles and Light United!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Odaiba, Rooftop: Morning11:55 AM)**

_"...vis ... davis... Davis... DAVIS!"_

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Davis eyes shot open as he stood up and got into a fighting stance. His eyes were looking all over the rooftop before his eyes landed on Veemon, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "What the hell Veemon?!" Davis shouted, glaring at the blue dragon. "Why did you wake me up so early?!"

"Davis. It's almost midday." Veemon said, pointing towards the sky.

Davis looked up at the sky and saw that Veemon was right, it was midday. "Oh." He said, blushing in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that Vee."

"Don't worry about it." Veemon said, chuckling. "Anyways, can we eat already? I'm hungry."

"Sure, hold a minute." Davis said, walking over to his bag.

Davis bended down and opened the bag, reaching into it before pulling out an apple. "Catch." Davis said, tossing the fruit to Veemon.

Veemon caught the fruit and immediately bit into it. Davis reached into his bag again and pulled out another apple, bringing the piece of fruit to his face and biting into it. After a few minutes and about 4 more apples for each them, both Davis and Veemon felt full enough and the former reached into his bag and pulled out some clothing. "So I take it that you're going to go and look for Gatomon huh?" Davis asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah." Veemon said, nodding before looking up. "I need to know what happen to her. Why she's with Myotismon now."

"Hey Vee, mind telling me how you and Gatomon met?" Davis questioned, as he began to change his clothing.

Veemon took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky. "That's a day I always like to remember."

_(Flashback, Digital World: Forest)_

_"Like is said before, it was about 6 months before I met you and Gennai, when I was still a DemiVeemon. I was wondering around the forest looking for something to eat when i heard a scream and decided to check out what was happening."_

_DemiVeemon was walking through a forest, the baby dragon digimon looking very tired as he walked. It had been at least a few days since he had anything to eat, and he was searching the forest for some fruit to eat. "I need to get something in my stomach or else I'm not gonna make it." He said, looking up at the tree._

_DemiVeemon continued to look at the trees and smiled when he saw an apple hanging off a branch of a tree besides him. DemiVeemon walked over towards the tree and began to climb it, reaching the branch with the apple hanging off it in less than a few seconds. He was about to grab the fruit when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming from below him._

_"Come back here you little bitch!"_

_DemiVeemon looked down from the tree branch he was on to see a Goblimon chasing after a small dog-like Digimon that had a strange gold ring wrapped around her neck. The small dog Digimon then found herself face to face with a tree and turned around to see Goblimon coming closer with an evil smile on his face. "Nowhere to run now. Just stay right there, and it'll all be over with before you know it." Goblimon said, raising his club up._

_The small Digimon's face had a look of pure fear as tears began to swell up in her eyes. "P-please, just leave me alone!" She said, closing her eyes._

_Goblinmon smile just grew bigger as he was about to bring his club down to strike the small Digimon when suddenly, a large rock appeared out of no where and hit Goblinmon on the head; causing the ogre Digimon to hold his head in pain. "Hey! Where that rock come from?!" Goblinmon shouted, looking around._

_While Goblimon was looking around for the culprit, the small Digimon heard a noise coming from behind her and turned to see DemiVeemon waving towards her. "Come over here, quick while he's not looking!" DemiVeemon whispered._

_The small Digimon looked back at Goblinmon before rushing over to DemiVeemon quietly. The two then hid inside a hole located behind the tree and just in time as well, as Goblinmon turned around and saw that the small female Digimon had disappeared. "What! Where did that little bitch go!?" He shouted in rage. "You can try to run but I will find you."_

_Goblimon then ran off, running past the tree that DemiVeemon and the female Digimon were hiding in. "Okay, looks like he's gone." DemiVeemon said, walking out of the tree. "So are you okay?"_

_(Play FF7: A Moment of Courtesy)_

_The female Digimon nodded her head, smiling at DemiVeemon. "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for helping me." She said._

_DemiVeemon smiled. "Don't worry about it. My names DemiVeemon." He said._

_"I'm Salamon. It's nice to meet you." Salamon said._

_Suddenly, the sound of two stomach grumbling could be heard and DemiVeemon and Salamon looked down at their stomachs, with the latter blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I guess you're hungry huh?" DemiVeemon asked._

_"Yeah." Salamon said._

_DemiVeemon then walked towards the tree and began to climb up it, while Salamon wondered what he was doing. She couldn't see Veemon when he reached the top of the tree, but then saw two half's of an apple fall down from the tree and onto the ground below. DemiVeemon then could be seen sliding down the tree, before landing in front of Salamon._

_"There ya go. Well let's eat!" DemiVeemon said, picking up one of the apple halves._

_Salamon just watched as DemiVeemon sat down and bit into one of the apple halves, before looking down at the apple half in front of her. A small blush then appeared on her face before she smiled and bit into the apple half, with the two Digimon sitting in the forest in peaceful as they ate._

_(Flashback end)_

"After that the two of us deicide to travel with one another. As we traveled she told me that she was traveling because for a long time she said that she had been waiting for a someone. My memory a little fuzzy, but I think she said that it was a girl she was waiting for." Veemon said, placing a hand on his head. "After she became Salamon though, she deicide to travel in search of who she was looking for. I went with her because, now that I think about; I was looking for someone too."

Davis nodded as he was now wearing a black short sleeve jacket with a white muscle shirt underneath, gray cargo camouflage shorts and his black combat boots. He also had two black and white terry cloth karate wristband on his wrist, the black one on his right wrist and the white one of his left wrist and had his goggles around his neck.

"So what happen. How did you two get separated?" Davis asked, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Well, it was about 2 months before I met you and Gennai." Veemon started.

_(Flashback, Digital World) (Play Shinsekai Yori: Sad Separation)_

_DemiVeemon and Salamon could be seen walking on a grassy field alongside of river. It had been 4 months since the two had deicide to travel with each other in search of the person that Salamon was looking for. Also while the two occasionally argued with one another; they had become very good friends, almost like family. They had even given each other nicknames, with DemiVeemon calling her Sala; while Salamon called him Vee._

_"How much longer do you think it will be till we find who you're looking Sala?" DemiVeemon asked, turning to his friend._

_Salamon shook her head. "I'm not sure Vee. It feels like the more I keep looking, the more further I am from who I'm looking for." She said, sighing._

_DemiVeemon placed a hand on his friend's head. "Don't worry, I'm sure will find who you're looking for." He said, smiling._

_Salamon turned to her friend and smiled back, but then the two felt something wet and cold hit them on their heads and looked up to see a thunderstorm appearing out of nowhere. "Where did this storm come from?" Salamon asked._

_"I don't know, but we should find someplace to shelter from the storm!" DemiVeemon said, getting a nod from Salamon._

_The two Digimon then ran forward in search of shelter, with the storm starting up. Heavy rain fell down on the two as they continued to run forward, getting soaked down to the bone. DemiVeemon then saw something coming closer to them from a up ahead, and squinted his eyes to see it was. His eyes widen as he saw that it was a tornado coming straight at them. "Tornado!" DemiVeemon shouted, coming to a stop._

_Salamon stopped running due to also seeing the Tornado coming towards them, and both she and DemiVeemon began to run in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape the tornado. As the two continued running, they looked back and saw that the Tornado was right on top of them. Salamon then found herself being lifted into the air and being pulled into the Tornado. "Vee!" Salamon shouted._

_DemiVeemon turned around and saw Salamon being lifted into the air. "Sala!" He shouted, grabbing onto her paw._

_DemiVeemon then grabbed onto the grass in an effort to prevent himself and Salamon from being sent flying away. Alas, that action was in vain as the grass DemiVeemon was holding onto broke and both he and Salamon were pulled into the Tornado. "Vee, I'm slipping!" Salamon shouted._

_"Just hold on!" DemiVeemon shouted._

_The two tried to keep their grip on each other's hand, but Salamon paw slipped out of DemiVeemon hand and the two were sent flying into different directions._

_"VEEEEEE!" Salamon shouted._

_"SALAAAAAAAA!" DemiVeemon shouted, before everything went black._

_(Flashback end) (Stop and play Naruto Shippuden: Itachi's Theme)_

"When I woke up, I found myself sleeping on a beach and Salamon was nowhere in sight." Veemon said, sighing sadly as a single tear fell down his face. "I spent over a month trying to find her, but I never saw her again."

"Until yesterday." Davis said, sitting on the ground cross legged.

"When Tai said that a Gatomon was working with Myotismon, I knew that even though there was a slim to none chance that it wasn't her; that it could have been Salamon... and I was right. It is her." Veemon said, placing a hand on his head. "But what happen to her since I was last with her? Why is she helping Myotismon look for Kari, and why can't she remember me?!"

Davis just sigh before standing up. "It's possible she could have amnesia as a result of being sucked into the tornado, but I can't be sure." He said, before holding his hand out to Veemon. "But what I do know is, that sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere."

Veemon looked at Davis before smiling and nodding, grabbing onto Davis hand as the spiky haired boy pulled him to his feet. "You're right, I need to find her and figure out what going on!" Veemon exclaimed, grinning.

Davis nodded. "Then you better get moving, she could be anywhere in the city so you have a long search ahead of ya." He said.

Veemon just nodded before walking to the ledge and jumping onto it. Just as he was about to jump, Veemon turned his head back towards Davis and gave him a two finger salute. "Wish me luck." Veemon whispered.

Veemon then jumped off the ledge, with Davis watching as his friend landed in one of the trees of the park which cause him to lose sight of him. "Good luck Vee." Davis said, closing his eyes.

Davis then walked over to his duffle bag and sword and picked them up. After making sure that they were secured on his body, Davis then closed his eyes as his body was surrounded in a golden light, before then disappearing into thin air.

(Meanwhile, in another part Odaiba) (Play FF7 Crisis Core: The Shrouded Village)

Tai and Izzy could be seen walking down a street with Agumon and Tentomon walking besides while wearing hoodies. Surprisingly, no one notice the two Digimon despite the poorly creative disguises they were wearing. Izzy could be seen looking at his Digivice while Tai appeared to be in deep thought. _"I hope Sora understands why we can't tell the others anything."_ Tai thought, remembering what he had told his friend.

_(Flashback: Earlier in the morning)_

_The Digidestined had gathered in the park in order to discuss how they were going to find the eighth child. They knew that "He" was located somewhere in the city, and decided that he must have seen the battle with Greymon and Parrotmon in Highton View Terrace 4 years ago. So, they decided to break up into group in order to search the city, while Joe took their school phone books and would call all of the numbers in them in hopes of finding a lead._

_Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon were about to walk away when Tai suddenly appeared next to Sora and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey guys, I just remembered that I need to talk to Sora in private for second so hold on a sec!" Tai said, walking away while dragging Sora with him._

_"Huh? Tai, let go of me!" Sora said, yet her protesting didn't reach Tai's ears._

_Everyone just watched the two in confusion as Tai pulled Sora with him before looking at one another shrugging. Back with Tai and Sora, the spiky haired boy pulled the ginger haired girl behind one of the trees, with the female back being pressed against the tree. "Alright this should be far enough." Tai muttered._

_"Mind telling me why you dragged me over here?" Sora asked, looking at Tai as a small blush appeared on her face.'_

_Tai then notice that his hands were still on Sora shoulder and took a few feet back, a small blush on his face. "Um yeah. Anyways, I met up with Davis yesterday I got home." Tai stated, a serious expression appearing on his face._

_What Tai had said caught Sora interest immediately. "You did?!" She asked, as a relived sigh escaped her mouth. "That's good to know. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Yeah, He and Veemon are staying at the rooftop of our apartment." Tai said. "Though, that isn't what I was going to tell you."_

_"Then what?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Tai then took a deep breath before sighing. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise that you will not scream, yell or shout! Also, you can't tell the others either." Tai asked. "Alright?"_

_Sora nodded. "Alright, now tell me what's up." She exclaimed._

_Tai nodded and closed his eyes. "Davis, told me who the identity of the Eight child... which just so happens to be, Kari." Tai said._

_Sora eyes widen and was about to open her mouth; when Tai placed his hands on her mouth, having done so at the just in time due to hearing a muffled "WHAT?!" come out of Sora's mouth. After about a minute, Tai looked into Sora's eyes. "Listen, you're going to promise not to scream and I'm going to take my hands off your mouth. Okay?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Sora nodded and Tai removed his hands from her mouth slowly, with the female preteen taking a deep breath before sighing. "The eight Digidestined is Kari?!" Sora whispered, staring at Tai._

_Tai nodded and gave Sora a short summary on what Davis had told him. After finishing; Sora had a look of bewilderment on her face. "So Davis has the Crest of Light sealed inside himself." Sora stated. "But then, where are the tag and Digivice?"_

_"Well, Davis says that Myotismon has the Tag and he doesn't know where the Digivice is." Tai said, crossing his arms. "So we should probably find The Digivice before we do anything else."_

_Sora nodded, and smiled. "Alright, and Tai." She said, looking up. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me."_

_Tai just blushed and looked to the side. "You should really be thanking Davis." He said, smiling._

_Sora just continued to smile. The two then walked out from behind and made their ways back to the others._

_(Flashback end)_

"Tai!"

Tai was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone shout his name. He looked to his side and saw that Izzy was staring at him, a worried expression on his face. "Oh sorry Izzy, where you saying something?" Tai asked.

"You alright Tai, I've never seen you so out of it before." Izzy said.

Tai just nodded while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I just have a lot on my mind. After all, we need to find the Eight child before Myotismon remember." Tai exclaimed.

Izzy nodded and turned away from Tai, though the latter knew that the former didn't entirely believe what he said and was wondering what he was really thinking about. The two then continued their search in silence, with the exception being the grumbling coming from Agumon's stomach.

(Elsewhere) (Play KH2: Lazy Afternoon)

Sora, Mimi, could be seen walking through a quite neighborhood, with Sora pushing a baby stroller that was Biyomon and Palmon where in. "Hey stop pushing!" Palmon said.

"I am not pushing, your kicking me!" Biyomon said.

Palmon then pushed Biyomon to the side. "You cross the line onto my side you big cheater!" Palmon said.

Biyomon then pushed Palmon. " I am not a cheater, you're a liar!" She said.

"I'm telling!" Palmon said.

Sora then looked down at the two Digimon. "Hey knock it off you two! If you keep fooling around, someone's gonna get hurt!" She said, scolding the two.

Mimi raised a hand to her forehead and wiped off the sweat on it. "I know how they feel. This heat is enough to make anyone cranky." She said, sighing. "This is a big fat drag."

Sora just shook her head as she continued walking, her conversation with Tai still fresh in her mind about what Davis had said. _"I don't understand why Davis told Tai to not tell anyone except me. Maybe he's worried that if too many know Kari is the eighth Digidestined, she be in greater risk of being found by Myotismon."_ Sora thought, placing a hand on her head and groaning.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Mimi asked, looking at her friend.

"It's nothing, I just a headache that's all." Sora muttered. "How about we take a break, there's a park up ahead so we can rest there."

Mimi smiled and nodded, with the four then making their way to the park for a small break.

(Scene change: The park) (Play KH 2.5 Remix OST: The Afternoon Streets)

Kari could be seen walking through the park with Miko by her side and she was wearing a yellow no sleeve shirt, pink shorts, white socks with white and red sneakers and her whistle was around her neck. She was currently looking for Davis; as the two of them had decided to meet up here, but she hadn't found any trace of her friend since she had arrived at the park. "Hmm, where could he be?" She questioned.

Kari then heard what sounded like someone grunting and turned to see that was coming from behind the trees on her left. Her curiosity getting the better of her judgment, Kari began to walk towards the sound; with Miko following behind her. Kari hide behind one of the trees and poked her head out from the side, only for her eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn pink as she saw Davis bare-chested, doing handstand pushups. Davis, however didn't notice Kari staring at him and appeared to be struggling greatly as he continue his handstand pushups with his eyes closed.

"590... 591... 592... 593... 594... 595!" Davis said, sweat dripping down his face "Come on Davis... only five more to go!"

"596... 597... 598... 599..." Davis grunted, preparing to do his final push up.

"D-Davis?!" Davis eyes snapped open and saw Kari, except that she was upside down. Unfortunately for Davis, Kari suddenly calling his name caused him to lose his balance and concentration, with the end result being Davis falling on his head and then his body falling down onto his back. "Ow." Davis groaned, sitting up while rubbing his head. "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Davis then looked up at Kari, noticing that she was still staring at him. "Hey Kari, what's going on?" He asked, smiling. "Also, why are you staring at me?"

Kari then snapped out of here trance and looked away, her cheeks turning into a dark shade of pink. "Oh I-It's nothing, sorry for staring." She said.

Davis just raised an eyebrow in confusion but just shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. He then jumped onto his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess that enough practice for today." He said, talking to himself.

Davis then walked towards his duffle bag that was resting besides one the trees, opened it and pulled out a water bottle. "Hey Kari, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked, opening the water and taking a sip.

Kari then turned back to Davis, though her cheeks where still a bit pink. "Don't you remember, you said that the two of us would meet up at the park today." She said, frowning at Davis.

Davis then closed his water bottle and just placed a hand on his head while smiling sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth. "Oh yeah, I did say that. My bad." He said, before tossing the water bottle to Kari. "Heads up."

Kari caught the water in her hands and turned to Davis, only to see him reaching into his duffel bag. "Thanks." She said, opening the bottle.

Davis just nodded before pulling out his white muscle shirt and black short sleeve jacket and preceding to put them on. _"Though I'm pretty sure that Kari knows about Digimon, better safe than sorry."_ Davis thought, placing his goggles on her head. "Hey Kari, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kari asked, walking towards Davis.

Davis just watched as Kari sat down besides him, before leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. "Remember when I came over to your house about a three months ago?" Davis asked, as a thought went through his head. _"Or in my case, 15 months ago."_

"Yeah what about it?" Kari asked, turning to Davis.

"Remember when your dad put on the news, you said that you saw a bunch of monsters on the news?" Davis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kari nodded, before a frown appeared on her face. "Yeah, I kept telling you and my parents that thy where there on the screen but my parents just kept telling me that it was all in my imagination." She said, before looking forward. "Though you didn't say anything, all you said is that for some reason; you started getting a headache."

Davis simply sigh before leaning back more. "To be honest. I actually saw them on the news too." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"You did?" Kari asked, looking at her friend in surprise and confusion. "But then, why didn't you tell me?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't know, but back then when I saw them." Davis said, as he wrapped his arms around himself as a frown appeared on his face. "For some reason, looking at them on the screen; made me feel... cold. They also... made me feel scared for some reason."

"Davis..." Kari muttered, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

Davis just shook his head before a smile appeared on his face and he chuckled. "Sorry, guess I kept rambling on huh?" Davis said, putting his arms down. "Forget I said anything."

Kari just continued to stare at her friend before turning away, a sad expression on her face. _"Does Davis know about the Digital World?"_ She thought. _"Maybe I should tell him about Agumon and the others, he might be the person Tai and Sora are looking for."_

Miko then suddenly stood up and ran away from both Davis and Kari. "Miko! Come back here!" Kari shouted, standing up and running after the feline.

"Hey Kari, wait up!" Davis yelled, standing up and grabbing his duffel bag before chasing after his friend before he lost sight of her.

(With Veemon)

Veemon could be seen standing on top of a tree and was looking over a group of humans who were standing in front of beach. Veemon then let out a sigh, resting his head on the palm of his right hand._ "Salamon. Where are you?"_ Veemon thought, letting out a sigh.

He had no luck in finding Gatomon around the city, and he had checked all over the place in his search for her. It was as if she had simply disappeared. Veemon then looked down at the crowed of people below, when something caught his eye. "What's that?" He questioned, leaning forward a bit.

Veemon notice what appeared to be a white feline standing a few feet away from the rest of humans, with his eyes widening when he saw that the cat was wearing a golden ring on it's tail. "Gatomon!" He whispered.

Gatomon then began to walk away into the park, but Veemon wasn't going to allow her to escape him that easily and began to follow her from on top of the trees, making sure that she didn't notice him following after her.

(Back with Davis and Kari)

Davis and Kari could be seen walking besides each other in search of Miko, with both wondering why the cat had suddenly ran away from them. "Miko!" Kari shouted, looking around.

"I swear this cat just keeps on running." Davis said, an annoyed expression on his face.

As the duo continued walking, Davis and Kari notice a white cat walking next to them in the opposite direction. The two came to a stop as they stared at the cat, with Davis eyes widening for a moment when he saw the golden ring on the cat's tail that had DigiCode written on it. "Gatomon." Davis muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What a funny looking kitty." Kari said.

Gatomon then turned around and stared at Davis and Kari, with the former keeping his hardened gaze on her. Kari then took a step forward as a smile appeared on her face. "Hi, are you a friends of Agumon?" She asked, bending down as Gatomon took a few steps back. "Are you one of them?"

Davis just looked at Kari in slight surprise at Kari questioning Gatomon about being a Digimon in front of him, but then remembered about their talk earlier. _"She probably thinks that I'm the one that Tai and the others are looking for. That's the only reason I can think of for her talking about Digimon in front of me."_ Davis thought.

He then looked back at Gatomon, who was trying to play off being a normal cat. _"Good luck with that."_ He thought, smirking.

Kari then bended down to get closer to Gatomon. "What's your name?" She asked.

Davis then notice sensed another Digimon that was very closed to them on the right, and turned his head slightly to the right and looked up to see Veemon. "Veemon." Davis muttered.

"Wait don't go." Davis turned around after hearing Kari voice and saw that Gatomon had ran away from them. "Aww." Kari said, looking towards where Gatomon had ran off to.

(Play Project Destati: Treasure Memories on Youtube)

"Hey Kari, let's head back to your house." Davis said, turning around.

Kari looked at Davis before a playful smile appeared on her face. She then ran at Davis and pulled his goggles off from on top of his head; as she continued running ahead while placing the goggles on her head. "Alright, but if I beat you there I'm keeping your goggles!" She yelled, laughing.

Davis just smirked as he ran after her. "Not gonna happen!" He shouted.

Veemon watched as Davis chased after Kari before looking in the direction where Gatomon ran off to. "Now where did she go?" He questioned, still speaking in a low voice.

He then heard fast footsteps and looked the other way to see Gatomon, running in the direction that Davis and Kari had gone. "I get the feeling I know where she's headed." He said, before jumping into another tree and following after Gatomon.

Meanwhile, Kari had arrived at the outside of the park and was now standing at the crosswalk. She was currently running in place do to the fact that Davis was chasing after her and she knew he would show up any second now. "Come on, hurry up!" She said.

As soon as that sentence escaped her mouth, The traffic light turned red and the crosswalk symbol turned white; allowing Kari to run across the street just as Davis appeared out from the park. "Come back here!" Davis shouted, also running across the street.

Gatomon then ran out of the park entrance and ran across the street just as the traffic light changed from red to green. _"So those little squirts know about Agumon. Is it possible that either of these kids are the eighth Digidestined?"_ Gatomon questioned, still chasing after the two.

A blue blur then shot out from inside a tree before landing on the top of a street light and jumping across the street and landing on another light post, and then falling down into a tree below. _"What do you plan on doing Gatomon?"_ Veemon questioned, before jumping into another tree.

Eventually after about 5 minutes of running, Kari arrived at the front door of her house with her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. Despite this however, a smile could be seen on her face as she turned around to see Davis walking up around the corner with his hands behind his head. "I win!" She said, still smiling with her eyes closed.

Davis just chuckled. "Yeah because I let you win." He said. _"Though the truth is, I just wanted to make sure that I didn't bump into my family on the way here."_

Kari looked up at Davis and notice that he didn't seem to be tired at all. "Hey, that wasn't nice." Kari said, pouting.

Davis just chuckled before placing a hand on Kari head and grabbing his goggles from on top of her head. "I'll takes these." He said, placing them on his head.

Kari just continued pouting by then saw the smile on Davis face, one that she hadn't seen in a very long time. It was one filled with genuine happiness and joy, which caused his to laugh softly.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Davis asked, confused as he secured his goggles on his head.

"It's nothing. It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Kari said, smiling softly.

Davis just looked at her with blank expression, though his cheeks could be seen turning pink slightly. "Whatever." He said, looking away.

Kari just kept smiling before placing her hand on the door knob. She was about to open it, but she then turned her head towards the corner of the hallway. "I know you're there." She said.

Davis didn't need to turn around to know why Kari said that, as he already knew that Gatomon had followed after him and Kari as they ran here. He also sensed that Veemon had also followed them and was currently hiding in the shadows a few feet away from Gatomon. Kari then opened the door to the apartment. "You can come in if you want, mom's not home." She said, walking inside with Davis following behind her.

Davis and Kari, after removing their shoes, walked towards the couch and sat down. Kari then proceed to turn on the television and put on the weather as the two young children just leaned back in the couch, with Davis noticing Gatomon was behind the couch.

"Weather experts can't explain the unseasonable fog. In fact, they have no explanation for any of the bizarre weather conditions we've been having. Including this heat wave." The weather lady on the T.V said.

"That's well that's really weird." Kari whispered, before turning to Davis. "What do you think up with the weather Davis?"

Davis just remained silent, due to the fact that he knew the bizarre weather was being cause by Myotismon and minions. Davis then got up and walked towards the terrace, opening the door and walking out. Davis then placed his arms on the metal railing and leaned forward, laying his head on his arms as he just looked at the city.

_"Do I really have what it takes, to save everyone from Myotismon?"_ Davis thought.

(Play Project Destati Light: Kairi)

This wasn't the first that Davis had question his abilities or himself, as it always came back to his mind what could possibly happen if he were to fail his mission. It would mean that Myotismon would enslave the entire human and Digital World, all the people he cared about would suffer at the Vampire Digimon hand, but most of all and what scared him the most... was the fact that Kari could die because of his mistake. That was something, that Davis knew he couldn't live with if he was responsible for his best friend's death.

Davis then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side to see Kari, who was looking at him with a worried expression. "Davis, are you okay?" She asked. "You looked like something was bothering you."

"Oh... it's nothing, don't worry about it." Davis muttered, looking back towards the city.

Davis then felt Kari wrap her arms around his stomach and leaned forward on his back, giving him a hug from behind. "You know that you can tell me what wrong, right? No matter what happens Davis, Just know that I'll always be there for you." Kari said, smiling softly and hugging Davis tighter.

Davis just listened quietly as Kari spoke, with a smile appearing of his own appearing on his face. "Same old Kari, always worrying about other people." He said.

Davis then broke from Kari embrace and turned around to face her. "Hey, close your eyes for a minute." He said, grinning mischievously.

Seeing Davis grin, Kari got a little nervous. "What for?" She asked, in an uneasy tone.

"Just do it, I'm not gonna do anything bad." Davis exclaimed.

Kari just stared at Davis before letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. "Alright." She said, deciding to trust her childhood friend.

As she kept her eyes closed, Kari could her Davis grabbing onto something and then felt something being placed on top of her head. "Alright, open your eyes." Kari heard Davis say, with the young girl proceeding to open her eyes.

The first thing that Kari notice when she opened her eyes, was that Davis didn't have his goggles on his head. She then placed a hand on her head, and found Davis goggles resting atop her head. "Your goggles?" She asked.

"Keep them. Think of them as, a good luck charm." Davis said, turning his eyes back towards the city.

Kari just continued to look at Davis, before a smile as well as a small blush appeared on her face. "Thanks Davis." She said.

Davis just chuckled as he looked at the city. Davis then saw something that caught his eyes, with his eyes widening slightly. "Hey Kari, look over their for a minute." He said, pointing forward.

"Where?" Kari questioned.

"Their at the Tokyo Tower. Doesn't it look like the tower is bending?" Davis asked.

Kari looked towards the Tokyo Tower and saw that Davis was right, it did look like the Tower was bending slightly. "Yeah, your right." She said.

Davis just looked towards the tower before turning around and walking inside the apartment. Kari followed after her friend and saw that he was putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just remembered that I need to go check something out. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Davis said, standing up, grabbing his duffel bag and running out the door.

"Okay, Bye!" Kari said, looking towards the open doorway before placing a hand on the goggles on top of her head. "Be back soon."

Davis continued running as he rounded the corner of the hallway, proceeding to run up the stairs to the roof. _"Veemon, can ya hear me?"_ Davis asked in his mind.

_"Loud and clear Davis. What wrong?"_ Veemon asked, speaking in Davis mind.

_"I think there's a Digimon in the city and is causing the heatwave, so I'm gonna go check it out."_ Davis answered.

_"You sure? I could come with you."_ Veemon said.

_"No. I need you to sneak into Kari house and keep an eye on Gatomon. I know she's your friend, but if she tries to hurt Kari; I need you to stop here."_ Davis exclaimed.

_"Alright, good luck."_ Veemon said.

Davis smiled before cutting off the mind link as he arrived on the roof. Davis pulled his right sleeve up and looking at his Digivice. He then proceed to turn his wrist around, revealing a small black button at the bottom; which Davis proceed to press. A black goop then began to surrounded Davis arm before proceeding to envelope his body and after about a minute, transformed into his Shadow costume. "Thank you Grandpa, sure does make it easier to put this thing on." Davis muttered.

Davis then walked towards the spot he hid his hoverboard and grabbed it, along with reaching into his trench coat and pulling out his mask. "Alright time to get to work." Davis said, placing his mask on his face.

Davis's body was then surrounded in a golden light before disappearing, leaving only his duffel bag on top of the roof.

(Scene change: Tokyo Tower) (Stop and Play Project Destati Light: Rage Awakens)

Sora and Mimi were standing at the top of the Tokyo Tower as they watched Birdramon and Togemon where fighting against a humanoid Digimon that had a metal skull for a face and had chains that around his body with blue flames.

**(Digimon Analyzer)**

**"SkullMeramon, an ultimate level flame type Digimon. He has a rotten temper; so if he's in a bad mood stay clear, cause his Metal Fireball and Blazing Iron Whip while melt the flesh right off your bones!**

**(Digimon Analyzer)**

**"Meteor Wing!"** Birdramon flapped her wings and shot out a wave of Fireballs at SkullMeramon. The fireballs hit their target, but SkullMeramon didn't seem to be affected by the attack as the flames around his body grew. SkullMeramon then turned around and saw Togemon running towards him.

**"Alright buddy, try my Needle Spray!"** Togemon sent all of her thorns at SkullMeramon, but the evil Digimon simply whipped his chain at Togemon and sent a fireball at her; burning all the thorns to ash and sending Togemon flying back a few feet.

"Togemon!" Mimi shouted, as her Digimon landed in front of her and Sora.

Suddenly the ground beneath Sora and Mimi began to crack and the two female Digidestined eyes widen. "MIMI MOVE!" Sora shouted, pushing Mimi a few feet back.

Just as Sora shove Mimi to the side; the ground underneath her gave away and sent her plummeting towards the ground below. "AHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed.

"SORA!" Mimi screamed.

Sora just closed her eyes and covered her face, awaiting for the pain of her death to engulf her. However just as Sora was 3/4 of the way down to the ground, Kabuterimon appeared from out of nowhere underneath her with Tai and Izzy on his back, with the former catching her in his arms. Sora then opened her eyes and looked up to see Tai looking down at her, his brown eyes full of concern. "Hey Sora, you okay?!" Tai asked.

"Tai..." Sora muttered, looking up at the brunette.

"Just relax, you're safe now." Tai said, before turning to Izzy. "Take us up, I'm gonna make that guy pay!"

Izzy nodded and Kabuterimon flew up to the top of the tower, with Tai glaring at SkullMeramon as soon as he saw the evil Digimon. "Ready for a rumble Agumon?" Tai asked, pulling out his Digivice.

Agumon nodded and jumped off Kabuterimon and straight towards SkullMeramon, an orange aura glowing around his body.

**(Digivolve scene)**

**"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"**

**(Digivolve scene)**

As soon has Greymon was closes enough to SkullMeramon; he hit the evil Digimon with a double leg kick, sending the fire Digimon back a few feet.** "Nova Blast!"** Greymon shot a large fireball at SkullMeramon, but the evil Digimon wasn't effected by the attack and the flames around his body just grew larger.

"He took that Nova Blast like it was nothing, and It only made him stronger!" Tai shouted.

**"Try this, Kiseki Buster!"** A voice suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and a sphere of golden energy appeared and hit SkullMeramon in the chest, sending the evil Digimon fly back a few feet. Everyone then looked up and saw Shadow flying towards them on his Hoverboard. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" He said, stopping beside Kabuterimon.

"Shadow, what are you doing in here?" Izzy asked. "And where Veemon?"

"He's handling another Digimon right now, but back to the subject about flame breath over there." Davis said as he pointed towards SkullMeramon, who was getting back to his feet. "I've got an attack that will take him out, but I need clear shot at him!"

"Leave that part to me, you just get ready to launch your attack!" Tai said, as his crest began to glow. "Greymon, let's go!"

Greymon nodded and jumped back into the air.

**(Digivolve scene)**

**"Greymon Digivolve to... MetalGreymon!"**

**(Digivolve scene)**

"Hey, up here you bucket of bolts!" MetalGreymon shouted, looking down at SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon looked up to see Greymon pointing his robotic arm towards him. **"Mega Claw!"** MetalGreymon then shot his claw out straight at SkullMeramon, but the evil Digimon dodge the attack and wrapped his chains around the claw.

"Gotcha!" SkullMeramon said, before turning to MetalGreymon. **"Metal Fireball!"** SkullMeramon then shot a blue stream of fire towards MetalGreymon. Fortunately, MetalGreymon manage to dodge out of the way, before grabbing SkullMeramon chain.

"Now I've got you!" MetalGreymon shouted, before pulling the chain towards him.

SkullMeramon was confused for a moment before screaming as found himself being hurled into the air by MetalGreymon. Tai then turned to Shadow. "Alright your up!" Tai said.

Davis nodded and got into a crouching position, cupping his hands together before placing them at his side. "Time to see if all that practice finally pays off." He muttered, taking a deep breath. **"Kis... eki... Bur... asu..!"** Davis began to chant the name of his attack as a growing crimson sphere of energy began to form between his hands. SkullMeramon notice what Shadow was doing. **"Not on my watch, Metal Fireball!"** SkullMeramon shot a larger stream of blue fire at Davis.

"TA!" Davis shot his hands forward and sent a massive crimson beam of energy straight towards SkullMeramon. Davis attack then hit SkullMeramon, but the crimson beam of energy swallowed the blue fire as if it was nothing and made contact with SkullMeramon. SkullMeramon screamed as the energy beam engulfed his body and destroyed him, with the crimson beam disappearing and revealed no trace of SkullMeramon. Tai, Sora and Izzy were amazed by the power of the attack.

"Amazing! Shadow how on earth did you...?" As Izzy turned around to ask Shadow how he manage to create such a powerful attack, but saw that the masked boy had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Izzy questioned.

Tai and Sora remained quiet, though the former had a feeling he knew where Davis had gone. _"You went to check up on Kari, right Davis?"_ Tai thought, looking up at the sky.

(Scene change: Kamiya residence)

Kari could be seen sitting on the sofa as she watched T.V, with Gatomon still watching her from the right side of the sofa. Unknown the both of them, Veemon was looking at them from atop the ceiling, using his claws to keep his grip.

_"She isn't so bad, for a human. Better company than some Digimon that's for sure."_ Gatomon thought, jumping onto the top of the couch and walking slowly towards Kari. _"Still orders are orders, and I'm not gonna be the one to allow the eighth child to get away."_

Veemon noticed that Gatomon was inching closer to Kari, and knew that he might have to do something._ "Don't try anything Salamon, just leave before I have to do something I don't want to do."_ Veemon thought.

Gatomon then raised her right paw up slightly and Veemon, despite not wanting to; get ready to attack Gatomon at any given second. However, Kari then turned her head to face Gatomon. "Hi." She said, smiling.

"Huh." Gatomon said, surprised.

"Come here." Kari said, holding her hands out to Gatomon.

Gatomon however, lost her balanced and end up falling back. Veemon, who had been watching the entire scene; had an anime sweatdrop going down the side of his head. _"Cats always land on their feet huh?"_ He thought.

Gatomon then set up and shook her head before getting back onto her paws and walking towards the front door. "Are you leaving already?" Kari asked, causing Gatomon to look towards her. "But you'll come back right?"

Gatomon just looked at Kari for another moment before running out the front door. As she looked at the open doorway, Kari notice a blue blur rush past her and run straight out the door. "What was that?" Kari wondered, a surprised expression on her face.

(Scene change: The Park) (Play Project Destati Light: Roxas/ The Other Promise)

Gatomon could be seen running through the park, deep in thought due to the way Kari reacted upon seeing her. _"Why couldn't I attack her? I don't understand, their must be a reason."_ She thought.

Suddenly, Gatomon was suddenly tackled to the ground and found herself pinned down; with the one holding her being Veemon. "Finally, I got you." Veemon said, keeping his grip on her.

"You again? Let go of me!" Gatomon said, struggling to break free.

Veemon shook his head. "Not until I get my answers! What happen to you Salamon, why are you working with Myotismon?!" Veemon questioned.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Gatomon shouted.

Veemon then grabbed Gatomon face and made her look at him. "Look at me! I'm your friend, the DemiVeemon you met a long time ago when you were still Salamon!" Veemon said, staring into her blue eyes as tears appeared in his. "Please, try to remember!"

Gatomon just stared into Veemon ruby red eyes when suddenly an image of a DemiVeemon appeared in her mind, with her own eyes widening in shock. "V-Vee?" She choked out, tears appearing in her own eyes.

Veemon eyes widen before he took a few steps back. "Sala, do you finally remember?" He asked, hope in his voice.

Gatomon just continued to look at Veemon as the tears traveled down her face when suddenly, Gatomon suddenly fell forward onto the ground. "Gatomon!" Veemon said, rushing towards her.

As soon as he reached her; Veemon turned Gatomon around and made sure she was a okay, with a relieved sigh escaping his mouth as he saw that she was only unconscious. "She must have gotten her memories back, but the stress to her mind must have been too much for her." Veemon muttered.

"That's one way to put it." A unfamiliar voice caught Veemon attention, and he turned around to see a Digimon dressed in a cloak and wielding a staff in the shape of a sun looking down at him from atop a tree. "Don't be alarm. My name is Wizardmon and I am not an enemy." Wizardmon said, dropping down from the tree. "

Veemon however, stood in front of Gatomon protectively. "I've heard that excuse before. How do I know you aren't just lying?" He questioned, glaring at Wizardmon.

"Cause he's the one I told you about Veemon. The person that Gennai told us to find." Davis said, suddenly appearing beside Veemon.

"Davis!" Veemon said, turning to his partner in surprise.

"It's alright bud, we can trust him." Davis said, taking off his mask. "Right, Wizardmon?"

Wizardmon nodded and walked towards them. "Correct, but first we should go someplace else to talk. Where to exposed out here." Wizardmon stated, looking around.

Davis nodded before placing his right hand on Veemon's head, who at the moment was holding Gatomon in his arms; while placing his left hand on Wizardmon shoulder. The four where then surrounded in a golden light before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, what's been happening. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I guess you guys are a little confused about how Gennai and Wizardmon know one another and why Gennai told Davis to find Wizardmon, but all that will be revealed in the next chapter. Also In this version of the Digimon adventure series, Gatomon became good a bit earlier than in the original anime so I hoped you liked that. Three more things, I know the way that Davis attack in the battle with SkullMeramon looks like the Kamehameha attack from DBZ, and I just wanted to say that some of the attacks I created for him were inspired from that show, so I just wanted to clear that up. Secondly, Jun will be showing up in the next chapter and will be meeting up with Matt and TK, which will start the romance between her and Matt so look forward to that. Finally, I've got a big surprise coming up for the battle with VenomMyotismon, and it will be one that shocks you greatly. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter along with Daikari and Taiora moments, follow, favorite and leave a review; and I'll see you next time on the next chapter of Miracle and Light United.<strong>

**P.S: Merry Early Christmas to all of you and a happy New Years! ;)**


End file.
